


零售红月亮｜Dream on Sale

by Lucas0915



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, オビカカ
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 102,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucas0915/pseuds/Lucas0915
Summary: 心理治疗师卡卡西在小巷里遇见贩卖红月亮的十七岁少年阿飞。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, はたけカカシ＼うちはオビト, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代pa｜年龄操作

每天傍晚六点钟左右，天刚要暗下来的时候，卡卡西总是会在书房北面的窗户闻到奇特的烟味。  
因为花粉症的关系，卡卡西有戴口罩上街的习惯，但在家里自然是不戴的。天气晴朗无风的时候，这股烟味只是若有若无的一丝，刻意跑到窗口去闻是闻不到的；只有等他在书桌前坐下，抬笔想要写些什么的时候，那个味道才会若无其事地钻进他的鼻腔。  
一开始，他被这缠人的味道搞得有些恼怒，于是一旦捕捉到一丝苗头就赶紧站起来，跑到窗口去寻找这股烟味的来源，这时候味道又消失不见了。那烟味不像你曾闻过的任何东西。它一旦经过了你的鼻腔，在你的肺部走完一个循环，不出三分钟，你就无法精确回忆起它的味道来了，像清晨残留的梦那样难以捕捉。  
在那段时间里，卡卡西读的小说和听的音乐里都浸满了这股烟味。以至于很久之后，他再翻开那几本书或是再听到那些音乐的时候，这股味道就会裹挟着那个夏天的记忆再一次造访他早已冷静下来的大脑，于是以理性著称的旗木先生就会再一次陷入短暂的情绪漩涡。  
可到底是谁特意在人家楼下抽烟，又非得在每天傍晚六点钟呢？卡卡西所住的公寓周围倒是有几栋私人别墅，可屋主都是斯文的正经人，哪个都不会在晚上九点以后把音箱开到最大音量，不会在早上五点用铁锤敲敲打打，不会在深更半夜搞些嘎吱作响的荒唐事。总而言之，他们都几乎正经到有些无聊了，他们不会是卡卡西想要找的人——这股烟味的源头。  
其实要是真对这味道感到厌烦的话，解决办法并不是没有。比方说卡卡西完全可以在傍晚六点钟离开书房，出去散个步什么的。但他却偏偏每天傍晚六点都要走进书房，甚至还要把椅子搬到窗边，把窗户开到最大，简直像在特意等待这味道一样。  
他知道自己总有一天会把这烟味的源头找出来。他不肯承认自己多少有些上瘾。他是极自律的人，又是极理智的人，这样的人总会忍不住否认很多事情。

他俩的第一次相遇是由一连串的巧合促成的。也就是说，从一开始两人的关系就建立于一堆被胡乱垒高以致摇晃欲倒的积木上。若是其中的哪一个能早些明白这其中包含的危险意味，早早断绝了往来，那后面的事情或许都不会发生。  
卡卡西的生活有一张大致准确的时间表。他是临床心理治疗师，自己经营一家诊所，同时又是当地大学的心理健康顾问。上午通常是他与一两个病人见面会谈的时间，下午是进行团体治疗的时间，晚上不必工作的时候，他读书或是写作，有时跑去看午夜场的电影。  
这天晚上，他原本应该在五点结束团体治疗，再从事务所步行回家的。不过早晨，大学那儿来了个电话，临时要他过去给学生做讲座，因为本该在这个时间做讲座的教授家中出了什么变故。于是他答应下来，提前结束了病人们的团体治疗。在三点的时候，他坐车去了大学，在那儿讲了些如何应对焦虑之类的东西。讲座结束后有学生来向他咨询问题，于是卡卡西错过了他本该乘上的那班公交。他只好步行到路边打车，又恰好碰到了两位同期旧友——阿斯玛和大和。两人邀请他一起去某家新开的餐馆吃晚餐。这间餐馆离卡卡西家不远，但却是在他常走的街道的另外一面。  
卡卡西对这一带的小路不太熟悉。他向几个人问路，最后走到了一条狭窄幽暗的小巷里。正当他全神贯注地不让墙面蹭脏自己的衣服的时候，他透过口罩闻见了那股烟味。即便是隔着口罩，那烟味也比他以往闻到的要浓烈清晰得多。他全身的肌肉都因为兴奋而紧绷起来。他摘下口罩，仔细跟踪这个味道，拐了好几次弯，踢翻了生锈的铁桶，又差点一脚踩上旧木板上裸露的钉子，衣摆也蹭上了红砖墙上潮湿的青苔——烟味越来越浓烈。  
最后卡卡西停下脚步，面前是一个侧对着他的小棚子。棚顶是一块积满了雨水的塑料布，用砖块压在两个一米多高的汽油桶上。塑料布下透出暗黄色的灯光。白烟从缝隙中钻出来。  
找到了。

卡卡西正打算从口袋里拿出口罩戴上的时候，棚子里头骚动起来，似乎有谁被猛击了一拳。那人手脚并用狼狈不堪地从棚子里退出来，又从卡卡西身边飞快地窜了出去，卷起一阵刺鼻的汗臭味。卡卡西听到棚子里的声音大声说：“没钱就别他妈的来找我，小屁孩。”  
烟还在往外冒。卡卡西走到棚子的正面，蹲下身，努力不去考虑自己的行为到底有多荒唐。他不知道自己将要见到个什么样的人，于是一整套敬语在嘴边蓄势待发。  
眼前这个人的年纪比卡卡西料想的小得多，他最多刚刚成年。松散杂乱又长及肩膀的黑发遮住了他的左半张脸，右边半张脸全是一条一条的伤疤，自上往下新旧不一，最新的那条在他的右边嘴角，还开裂着，边上有没擦掉的血迹，这让他本就阴郁的表情看起来更加不友善。  
这个人坐在棚子里，支着两个膝盖。上半身赤裸着，肋骨突起，极瘦，手臂上却有明显经过锻炼的肌肉。他的裤子破旧又不大合身，过短，露出一截消瘦苍白的脚踝，上头套着黑色的脚镣，铁链一路延伸到棚子更深处的黑暗里。他一手举着一个设计精巧的透明玻璃管凑在嘴边，玻璃管里飘出卡卡西熟悉的味道；另一手捏着一根粗短的树枝，正专心往泥地上涂画着什么。  
“冒昧打扰了。”卡卡西说，语调有些刻意，不像他自己的。  
这个人抬起头看到了卡卡西。有一瞬间他慌了神，因为他没料到有人在这儿。他飞快地用手掌根部抹掉了泥地上的涂鸦，扔开树枝，然后重新抬起头。这时候他像是换了个人，目光里透出一股凌冽的狠劲。但他的眼睛却还是少年的模样，眼角带着圆润柔和的弧度，这反倒让他凶狠的眼神显出些倔强甚至笨拙的样子来了。  
卡卡西饶有趣味地观察着少年的所有心思从他的脸上闪过。少年的专注，慌张和羞涩，笨拙又虚张声势的恐吓——卡卡西很少见到表情如此生动的人。也许正是这一点才把少年和寻常的流浪汉区别开来。在这座小城，卡卡西见过不少流浪汉。他们通常不分季节地穿着一件破到只剩下情感价值的汗衫，带着用细绳裹成方块的被子，脸上是如出一辙的困惑表情，仿佛想不明白自己究竟是为什么落入这般境地。  
而这位少年则与他们完全不一样。他似乎完全理解并接受自己这副绝对称不上体面的模样，其中甚至还流露出一种奇怪的傲气和自尊。  
“稀客啊，”少年说，从那嗓音上也能大致判断出他的年龄，“难得有穿西装的家伙过来买货。”  
“货是什么？”卡卡西问他。他盯着少年手里的透明玻璃管，一端加了水，水里漂浮着一颗红色药丸。在这下头加热，白烟就会从另一端冒出来。  
少年说：“你不知道这是什么？谁介绍你过来的？”他警觉起来，因为找到这个地方的要么是熟客，要么就是一个个自以为是的麻烦。  
卡卡西只好说：“这么说也许很奇怪，可每天傍晚六点都能从我家闻到这个味道——”  
听了这话，少年猛地凑近卡卡西。他的脚镣发出金属碰撞的声音，这让卡卡西不可避免地联想到向前猛扑的恶犬。少年几乎要碰上卡卡西的鼻尖，两人目光交接。但卡卡西一动未动。少年微微张开嘴，隐约露出几颗整齐的牙齿。他对着那玻璃管深吸了一口，又呼出一口气。一时间两个人的脸隐在白烟中，卡卡西立刻被那股味道包围了。他的脑袋晕晕乎乎的不受控制，一种奇特的欢愉感夺走了控制权——仅一秒，接着理智赶紧冲出来喊停。于是卡卡西终于朝后退了几步，脚步不稳地靠在墙面上，拽下口罩扬起脑袋，大口呼吸着新鲜空气。  
棚子里爆发出一声大笑，然后又是叮叮当当的脚镣声。少年换了个姿势继续坐着，手上却多了样东西，一张白色的小卡片。卡卡西觉得那纸样有些熟悉，接着才发现那是自己放在外衣内袋里的名片。  
什么时候——？

“旗木卡卡西。心理——心理治疗师？”少年语调平平地念出名片上的名字，小心控制着小把戏得逞后的得意。他不知道自己为什么做出这种多此一举的事情来。或许他只是忍不住想在这位先生面前展示一下自己的敏捷身手，以抵消刚见面时那一秒钟的慌乱。  
少年的目光飞快地扫过泥地上被抹掉的涂鸦，再次确认它们已经被毁到无法辨认。他不想被人——尤其是被这样一个有教养的人看到他画的东西。原因很简单：少年喜欢画画，但他觉得自己画得不好。  
少年上下打量着面前的人，这将是他第一次也是最后一次不带任何感情地观察卡卡西。他说：“你确定要买？我可不浪费时间。”  
卡卡西摆出友好的笑容：“可你总得先介绍商品呀。不过在那之前，先生，既然你已经知道我的名字了，或许我可以问一下你叫什么吗？”  
这笑容让少年迟疑了一下，他突然发觉自己很难边说话边看着卡卡西友善的眼睛。他很想搞清楚这究竟是为什么，于是少年更加不依不饶地拒绝移开视线，像是在和谁较劲一样。  
他说：“叫我阿飞就行。”  
“姓氏？”  
少年为这明显的假名感到有些窘迫。他说：“没有姓，只是阿飞。”  
“姓氏还没编好？”由于卡卡西是微笑着说出这话的，这反倒让少年有一种得到宽容和谅解的感觉了。阿飞短暂地沉默了一会儿，用舌尖去舔嘴角裂开的伤口，用牙齿去撕扯伤口边缘的皮肤。他喜欢这位年长者得体的笑容，也喜欢他叫自己“先生”时的腔调。阿飞今年十七岁，他还没见过像卡卡西这样的人呢。  
阿飞朝后缩了缩，伸手去拿他的货品。卡卡西又朝棚子里张望了一眼，发现少年的脚边散落着几张糖纸，这让他更加确信阿飞的年纪不会太大。  
阿飞朝卡卡西摊开手掌，让脚边的一盏油灯照亮那颗小小的药丸。标准的正圆形，暗红色，大约是半个小拇指指甲盖的大小。阿飞说：“这个呢，叫红月亮。大货你得去老爷子那儿买，我这儿只有零售。”  
阿飞告诉卡卡西，把这小小的药丸放在舌头下面含着，你就能进入一种恍惚亢奋的状态，接着开始做梦。每个人梦到的东西都不一样，取决于他潜意识中最强烈，往往也是最见不得人的欲望。但不管怎样，那会是个让你心情愉快的好梦，一场极致梦境。一颗药丸的效用只有一个小时。大多数人选择睡前服用，当然大白天就开始做梦的人也不在少数。  
“这个，会上瘾？”卡卡西问道。要不是刚才的亲身体验，他会怀疑这根本就是一个无中生有的心理暗示。  
阿飞反问道：“哪样东西不会上瘾？”  
卡卡西眯起眼睛，脸上透出受过良好教育的人常有的若有所思的表情。阿飞却被这表情弄得很没有底气，他立刻开始后悔自己不该在这位先生面前耍些文字上的小聪明。  
“用得好的话，这红月亮就和看电影没什么差别。”阿飞嘟囔着补充道。他自己没机会去看什么电影，只是他猜测像卡卡西这样的人大概会时常出入电影院的。  
卡卡西又问：“你那玻璃管是做什么的？”  
阿飞犹豫了一下，但脸上很快又显出轻蔑而毫不在意的表情：“这个——这个是只有我能用的。这烟味，普通人可受不了——你刚刚也体验到了？”  
卡卡西礼貌地回答道：“原来如此。”他简短地结束了对话，表现出兴趣平平的样子。  
通常情况下阿飞对待这样来路不明的客人是非常不客气的，但卡卡西这副礼貌疏离的样子却让少年有点受伤，忍不住去揣摩是不是自己的红月亮不足以吸引这位高尚的先生。而卡卡西那边，相较这明显来路可疑的药物，他倒是对面前的少年更感兴趣。他比十七岁的少年更加谨慎狡猾一些，为了不至于落入被动的境地，他很少把情绪放在脸上。他说：“每天都是你在这儿卖这个？”  
阿飞语速极快地回应道：“是的——你不会想去叫警察来吧，旗木先生？”  
“你希望我去叫警察吗？”卡卡西说，用手指了指少年的脚镣。  
“什么？哦，哦，这个呀。”阿飞说，他朝卡卡西招招手，“你过来一点。”  
卡卡西靠近阿飞，只是这回他下意识地屏住呼吸，不想再被那烟味搞得那么狼狈。阿飞先是朝卡卡西摊开双手，这是魔术师证明自己手中空无一物的职业动作，然后他把右手伸到了卡卡西的脖颈后面。一开始只是少年手掌的触感，干爽柔软，指腹有硬硬的茧。接着，卡卡西突然感到冰凉的金属贴上了自己的皮肤。  
阿飞慢慢抽出右手，握拳举在卡卡西面前。他以相当戏剧化的方式依次张开五指，一把银色的小钥匙夹在他的食指和中指之间。这次没有那烟雾做障眼法，卡卡西也没从阿飞的动作中看出破绽来。他不得不承认这位少年的把戏十分高明。  
“如你所见，”阿飞得意地说，卡卡西吃惊的样子让他很开心，“钥匙就在我这儿，要走的话我随时可以走。我只是愿意戴着这脚镣，先生，世上就是有这样的人。”  
出于成年人的基本道德感，卡卡西又问道：“没人强迫你这么做？”  
来这儿买红月亮的通常都是些自顾不周的可怜人，从来没有哪个人像卡卡西这样追问阿飞的事情。阿飞对这罕见的善意却感到不适和抗拒，脑袋里执着地要把这善意给想象成那种体面人泛滥无聊的伪善——在黑暗中待了太久的人，看到光亮的时候总是要条件反射地用手捂住眼睛的。阿飞的几根手指神经质地轮番敲打着膝盖，他开始不耐烦了。  
“我以绝对个人化的理由待在这儿。”他说，像想起什么似的，突然显出一种神圣又悲伤的神情，一瞬间竟然让卡卡西想到自己的父亲——一位神父，这事儿我们稍后再详细展开——做祷告时的样子。  
阿飞用几乎是以耳语的音量说：“没人强迫——没人，没有。他们已经没有什么能威胁到我了，再也没有了，先生。连这脚镣也是我自愿戴上的。我早就和他们成为一体了，想想看，这也是另一种的自由——”  
阿飞的话突兀地断在半路，好像突然才想起来卡卡西还在这儿。他又重新抬高了音量，恢复了那副高傲不羁的做派，仿佛一下子对所有事情都不在意了。  
他说：“你空耗掉我太多时间了，先生，来买货的人可都在外头排起长队了——那么，你他妈到底要不要买？”

最后卡卡西还是买了那红月亮。他把那玩意儿收在抽屉最深处，塞在一本厚重的笔记本下面。这样就很难把它取出来，他也就不会总想着去拿一颗尝尝看了。  
最终他一颗也没有吃，也渐渐对阿飞描述的那种恍惚亢奋的梦境状态彻底失去了兴趣。眼下，只能说是眼下，卡卡西对自己的生活还算满意，他没有到梦里去寻求欢愉的必要。  
在那之后，他再也没去过那条小巷——尽管他的脑子多此一举地记住了它的方位和路线，简直像是在为未来的再次造访做准备一样。他小心地避开那条小巷，警惕着让自己有机会靠近那里的任何理由。他根本就是谨慎得过了头，让人反过来怀疑他是不是有什么不可告人的心思。于是，卡卡西终于不得不承认自己对那位名为阿飞的少年抱有某种兴趣。  
他尝试把那定义为一个成年人该有的正义感。想想看，一个满脸是伤的少年在那种鬼地方进行着见不得人的勾当，背后还有可能牵扯到一个庞大的地下组织，任何一个知道这事儿的成年人都该负起责任来。  
卡卡西这样急切地从自己对那少年投注的过分的关心中剥离掉个人化的东西，并试图将其归入人类应有的高尚道德里，是因为他想给这感情想一个站得住脚的理由。他个人的理由在这座小城的人来看是站不住脚的。原因么——他是同性恋，而这里的人是不接受同性恋的。  
话说到这里，我想有必要介绍一下这位旗木卡卡西与这座小镇的事情。  
这是一座临海的小城，便利的海路带来了各地的游客，又方便了货物运输，于是镇子里的旅游业和商业相当发达。镇上仅有一所大学，大学里大部分课程又都与经济贸易相关——这么说吧，你在街上随便叫住一个大学生问他是什么专业，十有八九，你会得到“经济”“贸易”“工商管理”之类的回答。  
这里的每户人家似乎都想让小孩子经商，原因是他们的父母经商，祖父母经商，曾祖父母经商。商人绝不愚蠢，在有关钱的问题上总是极为聪明，但在某些方面又相当迂腐。城外是什么情况暂且不论，城内的人是极其忌讳搞什么同性恋的。这倒不是说他们集体信仰什么宗教，实际上，镇上连个教堂也没有——这也是卡卡西最初选择搬来这里的原因。  
小镇里的商人们都是无神论者，而什么都不信和什么都信同样可怕。他们几乎是天生傲慢的，对于自己理解框架内的高尚(也就是金钱)给予毫不吝啬的敬意，对超出理解范围的东西又是一眼也不愿意看，甚至还要嗤之以鼻的。  
所以他们要是知道卡卡西是神父的儿子，又是个同性恋，大概会吓得连退三步，手里的钱袋子都掉到地上去。似乎同性恋这个名头能一下把卡卡西从品行端正的心理治疗师变成什么无恶不作的魔鬼——或者，用商人话来说，变成令人讨厌的税款。再过个五秒，人们会小心翼翼地问：“神父不是不能同女人交往的吗？还是说他们改规定了？”

卡卡西的父亲，旗木朔茂，原本是另一座小镇上的神父。他作为神职人员是无可挑剔的，在私下里又平易近人，带着一点适度而可爱的烟火气，所以当地的人很敬重他。直到朔茂爱上了路过这座城市的一位旅人，也就是卡卡西的母亲——两人秘密地坠入爱河，但又自觉这种关系不可能长久。后来，卡卡西即将出生的时候，事情终于瞒不住了。教会赶走了失格的神父，众人对这践踏了信仰的人怒不可遏，整个镇子仿佛一下全转过身背对着他了。  
这时候，卡卡西的母亲又因为产后并发症没有得到及时的治疗而死去。在这个信仰虔诚小镇里，没有哪家医院愿意接受这个病人。两方面的精神折磨自然把旗木朔茂推上了绝路。他把尚年幼的卡卡西托付给修道院的修士，自己选择了自杀赎罪。卡卡西小时候曾经固执地认为，要不是那悬崖的形状那么特别，那么具有宗教意味，父亲是绝不会用这种称得上狼狈的方式自杀的。  
卡卡西的出生伴随着双亲的死亡，这大概造就了他身上那股阴郁沉闷的气质。作为一项不可饶恕的罪名的副产品，众人都有意无意地避着他。卡卡西在修道院长大，小时候接触到的全是神学院的学生，读到的书也都是神学相关。稍微长大了些，他也总是一个人，把时间都花在了读书上，在镇上的书店里一站就是一整天。他什么书都读，结果，在修道院长大的卡卡西倒成了一个无神论者，这激怒了某些人，也引起了某些人的兴趣。  
卡卡西勤奋又聪明，慢慢地改变了镇上的人对他的印象。开始有人愿意付钱让他做一些简单的文书工作，又靠着几位好人（旗木朔茂的旧友）的资助，他考入当地大学的心理学专业。考上大学后卡卡西搬出了修道院。这时候他才发觉自己是多么想离开这里，因为这里头的大部分人，毫无疑问，都认为他的父亲是不可饶恕的。  
毕业后卡卡西彻底告别了过去，搬来了他如今居住的这座小镇，开了自己的心理治疗诊所，很快就在这里建立了自己的声誉。当地的人们都很喜欢这这位斯文礼貌的“旗木先生”。圣诞节的时候，他的信箱里总是塞满各种人寄来的卡片；不论什么季节都有热情的人给他送来当季水果；走在路上总有人和他打招呼，或是握着他的手和他说些感谢的话。镇上的人那么喜欢他，总是忍不住让他想到自己的父亲是不是也曾经受到过这样的待遇。于是他想到这种喜爱最终是不牢靠的，人们或许会因为哪件事一下子将你这个人全盘否定，就像朔茂曾经遭遇的那样。  
比方说，如果你是同性恋的话。  
卡卡西清楚地明白人们喜欢和精致无害的平面人设打交道。所以在他发觉自己对女性提不起兴趣后，没半点犹豫就选择了隐瞒。也许是因为他的父母都是因为不被世人接受的爱而死去的，他对这种炽热又盲目的情感多少抱着点恐惧甚至抗拒的态度。  
不过，他原本就是情感需求寡淡的人。即使是独身，他还是照旧生活，没受到多大影响。几位朋友待他很好，而在大学里，他也认识了几个有才华的学生。这些组成了卡卡西简单的社交圈。他在里面很安稳也很惬意。但即使是他们，也都不知道他出了问题的性取向。  
大家都说旗木卡卡西的品行无可挑剔，独身也是出于对学术的执着追求——如果是换了其他行为令人生厌又不学无术的什么人，直到卡卡西这个年纪还没谈过一场像样的恋爱，大家就会带着鄙夷的神情猜测道：他别是个同性恋吧？  
卡卡西做好了孤独终老的准备——具体来说，攒钱，并且锻炼身体，尽量延迟自己变老的那一天。其实光是钱就足够了，在这座商业化的小镇，你能用钱买到几乎所有东西。最终，他打算把自己葬在这座没有信仰的小城。  
可是那少年的出现让卡卡西第一次回头审视自己的整个人生态度。他先是发觉自己总在一些不合时宜的场合想到这位少年。走在路上的时候，坐在餐桌前的时候，甚至是在工作中。日常生活倒没有关系，可一旦涉及工作，卡卡西的反应就异常激烈。  
他是要对他的病人负责的，在一对一的治疗中，他必须把全部的注意力放在病人身上，而不应该去想象阿飞究竟是以什么姿势剥开那几颗水果硬糖，再将掺着香精和色素的小圆球丢到嘴里，用舌尖抵着在口腔内绕圈；不应该去回想他的手掌在自己脖颈后的触感，猜测着那些硬茧的由来；不应该去模拟自己与他再见面时的场景，纠结于自己该用什么语调与他开口搭话——在工作上，卡卡西是对自己非常严格的人，可是他却一次又一次地走神，去想这些事情，紧接着他又警告自己：你不应该这样。  
他走神得越厉害，自我警告也越严厉。这种情况发生的频率越高，卡卡西也越来越没法忽视自己对那少年的关注。道理很简单：存在斗争就意味着存在对手，而对卡卡西而言，他一旦承认了对手存在，他便输了。他花了这么多年保持克制而谨慎的独身生活即将被汹涌而至的新鲜情感冲垮。此时他隐隐地有一种预感：发生在父亲身上的事情大概会以某种方式在自己身上重演，像难以摆脱的诅咒一样。  
有时他感到自己与这深渊之间只有一步之隔。只差一步，只差某件不可控的偶发事件，一双背后伸过来的手。卡卡西打心底里提防着这种事情的发生，同时又不得不承认在内心深处，他有着某种期待。


	2. Chapter 2

事情发生在一个台风天。  
在夏季，这座临海小镇的天气总是变化多端。有时上一秒还是阳光明媚，下一秒天色就陡然变暗，风变得沉重而闷热，低低地停滞在半空。这多半是台风的预兆。没过多久雨点就开始砸到地上，没有从小到大的缓冲，从一开始就是倾盆大雨。这时候就能看到奇特的景色。平常死气沉沉的居民楼会从一格格小窗户里伸出手来，收衣服，关窗，接着人们会把脸抵在玻璃窗上，安静地盯着窗外的雨。流浪狗四散逃开，躲进屋檐下。一两个人把公文包顶在头上狂奔，最后脚步无可奈何地慢下来，也不举着什么公文包了。  
这是一个周六，卡卡西没有工作，他打算花一整天在家里写一篇学术期刊的约稿。雨下起来的时候，他先是按照常规检查了家里所有的窗户。阳台，卧室，书房——走进书房的时候，他的心突然砰砰狂跳。他的身体甚至比脑袋先一步想到了某件事。这么大的雨，那么大的风，他想，那个少年怎么样了？  
他瞥了一眼墙上的钟，还差十分就到六点钟了。他鬼使神差地打开窗户，想看看能不能闻到那烟味。但他只是被大雨扑了满脸，空气中只有雨和灰尘的味道。他察觉了自己行为的愚蠢，但又神经质地重复着打开窗户又关上的动作，鼻子不甘心地在空气中捕捉那烟味的蛛丝马迹。他想：我究竟在做什么？  
雨已经持续了十分钟。这十分钟，卡卡西的思绪一秒也没有离开过那少年。他坐下又站起来，在书房里来回踱步，脑袋里想着那小巷的排水系统是否可靠。这么大的雨，按照他的经验，镇上的不少条大路都会积水，更别提那条小巷了。上次见面时，那少年几乎是席地而坐。如果小巷积水的话，他该怎么办才好呢？他有地方可去吗？他——  
其实此时卡卡西已经知道自己要做什么了。那个决定近在眼前，他只是需要花点时间慢慢靠近它，再想些理由去粉饰它。等到他回过神来的时候，他已经换好了外出的衣服，拿了两把雨伞站在门口了。  
出门的时候，卡卡西突然回头以旁观者的角度审视屋内，自然而然地开始想象阿飞走进这间屋子时会想些什么。他发觉自己很期待少年的评价。  
他又在门口短暂地停留了几秒钟，最终走进雨里。

对于这种程度的大雨来说撑伞毫无用处。走出几米后卡卡西终于想到自己应该是穿件雨衣出门的。他有两把雨伞，只有一件雨衣，所以他自然而然地选择了前者。这时候他的思维已经出现了他自己都没有察觉的变化。  
他把伞收起来抱在怀里，身上一下子就湿透了。可说来奇怪，那强风却是在推着他前进的。除去浑身湿透这一点，他走得很轻松。周围的能见度很低，他却毫不费力地找到了那条他只去过一次的小巷。  
如他所料想的那样，小巷里积满了浑浊的雨水，简直像条小河那样流动翻卷着，不远处的唯一一个下水道已经被淹没了。卡卡西没多犹豫就卷起裤腿，踏入了深及小腿肚的积水，然后才发觉自己甚至忘了穿雨鞋。接着他又想到，他甚至不知道少年在不在那儿。  
这样一想，他这个计划实在是漏洞百出——这根本不像是旗木卡卡西会做出来的事情。但事已至此，他也只好继续走下去。在最后一个转弯，卡卡西发觉自己竟然有些紧张——那少年要是不在，他该如何收场呢？难道他还会冲动第二回吗？而当他终于看到阿飞，以为自己理应平静下来的时候，他的心却立刻投入另一种更加微妙难熬的不安之中。  
棚子已经被积水淹掉一半了，而阿飞正蹲在那个巨大的汽油桶上，赤裸着双脚，怀里抱着一只脏兮兮湿漉漉的黑猫。他卷起了一条裤腿，露出带着瘀伤的膝盖和小腿肚上的一条长长的伤口，哪个都是新伤，大概是雨刚下起来时手忙脚乱留下的。那脚镣还在，但铁链只剩下了一小截——因为这场暴雨，这脚镣终于只剩下了象征作用。  
少年的全身都淌着水。雨水从他的下巴一路滑过脖子，在锁骨的凹陷那儿短暂地停留聚拢，接着坠入宽大的领口。这回他穿了件白色T恤，领口很大，几乎要露出整个肩膀。湿透的T恤变得有些透明，紧贴着他的身体。阿飞一面微弓着上半身给怀里的猫挡雨，一面出神地盯着底下的积水；而那只猫则努力扬起脑袋盯着少年。雨滴从少年的发尖和猫咪的胡须上落下来。  
猫科动物会突然以可怕的专注力注视着某样东西，而下一秒，它就会别过脑袋，像什么也没发生那样去做些别的事情。于是你不得不提防那可怕的专注力中暗藏的某种高傲和不屑，仿佛它并非是在意那东西，而只是因为一时无聊或是为了锻炼技巧才做出这种动作来的。你不得不提防这一点，但同时又悲哀地意识到，一开始吸引你的正是这个。  
那时阿飞便是这样一副猫样的表情。他似乎比上回见面时更瘦了，这种可怕的执着和痴迷简直像是在迅速燃尽他的肉身。后来，在卡卡西回忆起他的时候，最常想到他这副浑身湿透的样子。阿飞那张生动得过头的脸上大概出现过成百上千种表情，可让卡卡西最难以释怀的，是他在遇到自己前的样子。  
在猛烈的雨和风中，阿飞和猫如雕像一般静止着。卡卡西几乎不忍心去打破这种平衡，他觉得自己没有那权力。从一开始他就没把自己放在什么拯救者的位置，反过来，他始终觉得自己是入侵者。  
周围的风声雨声太大，阿飞没有注意到卡卡西。卡卡西不想靠太近以至吓着少年，于是他远远地喊着他的名字。但阿飞没有听见。卡卡西只好再接近他几步，双手围在嘴边。  
“阿飞先生！”他大喊道，“阿飞先生——”  
此时卡卡西的一部分正冷静地置身事外，告诉他这一切都疯狂透了。你看，他从来没想到过自己会在暴雨中这样狼狈地叫着一个几乎是陌生的名字，以前他遇到的所有人都是经过预约的。“您好，医生，我是预约在八点钟的田中。”“您好，医生，我是预约在十点钟的铃木。”“您好——”  
这时候，阿飞终于转向卡卡西这边。他一开始没有认出卡卡西，那双眼睛冰冷得超出了卡卡西的预期，像是那积水带走了他眼中的所有温度。接着，他单手揽住那只猫，抽出一只手使劲抹了抹脸。他终于认出来者是谁，眼睛似乎一下子明亮起来——卡卡西只希望那不是他的错觉。阿飞抬起手来向卡卡西打招呼，这时候半个身子悬在空中的猫咪颇为不满意地用尾巴尖勾住了他的手腕。  
“旗木先生！——”阿飞拖长了音调大声喊道：“你在这儿做什么？”   
卡卡西很高兴他还记得自己的名字。原本，他打算和少年得体地寒暄几句，巧妙地把话题引向这场雨，再问清楚少年有没有其他地方可去。他是打算这么说的：“我无意让你为难，阿飞先生，只是如果你恰好不方便回自己的住处，我家离这儿倒是很近……是的，我正好路过这儿，然后想起你来。”  
可是现在，为了不让音节在狂风暴雨中消散，卡卡西只能省掉所有谎话，尽量把句子缩到最短。他大声说：“阿飞先生！——去我家避雨吧！”  
暴风雨把话语中欲盖弥彰的部分全部剔除了个干净，于是那迫切的情感终于显露出来。卡卡西自己都被它吓了一跳。  
阿飞不明白这位只有过一面之缘的旗木先生怎么会在这个时候以这种形象出现在自己面前，还邀请他——如果这暴风雨没有捉弄他的话——去他家里。阿飞从来不敢奢望任何人对他抱有个人层面上的兴趣。他知道那些小混混们尊敬他只因为他在替某个大家伙卖货；只因为他够凶狠，打架厉害，一拳就能让你站不起来。野原琳死后，从来没人把他当人看待。大家只是叫他：“那个卖红月亮的。”  
阿飞呆愣在汽油桶上，猫咪不耐烦地叫了几声，伸出爪子去拍打少年的下巴。  
“阿飞先生！——”卡卡西大声说，在这个故事接下来的所有部分，你都没机会看到他以这样高的音量说话了，“这样下去会感冒的！”  
是啊，可是感冒了又会怎么样呢？阿飞很想追着问下去，可是雨下得太大了，他才刚刚哭过，眼睛都痛得睁不开。刚才，他那一大包货全都被水浸湿了。在他慌慌张张地站起来，被那脚镣绊倒，膝盖磕上光滑的石板地的时候，从下水道涌上来的脏水已经能覆盖住他的脚面了。阿飞的红月亮全都不能卖了，他甚至不敢去想这意味着什么。他想：那帮人一定又要把琳暴揍一顿了。  
他一边想一边掉眼泪，慌张中把那把银色的小钥匙掉进了水里，再也找不到了。于是他只能单脚跳着，想要捡起尽量多的红月亮来。可到最后，能用的只剩下了他原本放在裤子口袋里的一小包。在积水深及脚踝的时候，阿飞终于想办法拆掉了那脚镣被固定住的一端——螺丝是松动的，像是故意的一样。他钻出棚子，赤脚立在地上，雨滴立刻劈头盖脸地打下来。他漫无目的地走了几步，脚底被几颗碎石子刺得生疼。  
这时候，一只黑猫从墙头越了过来，把阿飞的肩头当作跳板似的轻轻一跃，稳稳降落在汽油桶上。看到这黑猫，阿飞突然就想到琳已经死了——他们用来控制他的人质，野原琳，已经死了。于是他的眼泪终于停了下来。琳已经死了，所以这红月亮只能是别人的红月亮而已。少年反复念着这句话，让自己平静下来，跟着那黑猫一起爬上那个汽油桶。他低头看着积水越涨越高，逐渐淹没了他能看到的所有道路。  
猫通常是不愿意亲近人的，可也许是因为这极端天气的缘故，猫和少年间轻易地发展出一段友谊，一会儿功夫就亲昵地依偎在了一起——从这个角度来看，或许人类之间也是这样。所以说——所以说，最终阿飞也为自己的行为找了个合适的借口。两人不约而同地把自己反常的行动怪罪到这场台风头上。  
阿飞小心地从那汽油桶上跨下来，怀里抱着他刚认识的黑猫。  
“我能带着这只猫吗？”他问卡卡西。

阿飞立在卡卡西家门口，赤脚踩在地板上，怀里抱着那只黑猫。他的裤子口袋鼓着，露出那玻璃管的一截。从哪里跑出来了一只棕色的小狗，弓着身子发出示威的声音。黑猫不甘示弱地从喉咙里发出低沉的吼声，全身的毛都竖了起来，刺着阿飞的手臂。  
卡卡西说：“这是帕克。”他拍了拍手，轻声呵斥了几句，那狗便安静下来，跑回房间里去了。于是猫也放松下来，脸上显出无聊来。  
卡卡西的家应该是这些天来阿飞踏入过的最干净的地方了。墙上挂着几副他看不懂的油画，客厅里没有电视，沙发前摆着一套考究的音响，一张铁制矮桌。桌上摆着一盆绿色植物，又堆着好几本书。餐厅和厨房是相通的，只有一张细长的料理台作为分割。餐桌上摆着半杯凉透了的咖啡，白色的杯壁上留下了一圈深色的痕迹。显然是屋子的主人没喝完就匆忙跑去了哪里。  
阿飞看到屋内整洁清爽的样子，却像心生反感那样眨眨眼睛，迅速低下头，又看到自己脏兮兮的双脚。他不知道该把眼睛放哪儿，也不知道这时候该说些什么话。外头的那场大雨让他们都浑身湿透，从头到脚往下淌着水；在雨中，他们都得用力睁开眼睛，说话像是吼叫。这给了阿飞一种错觉，仿佛两人是相似的，是有共同点的，仿佛两人之间的距离一下子缩短了。而一旦走进这间屋子，耳边狂风暴雨的声音隔着墙壁降成了若有若无的背景音，两人最后的共同点也消失了。这时阿飞那毫无根据又来势汹汹的亢奋心情终于平复下来。  
他紧紧把猫搂在怀里，抱着双臂，并拢双脚，尽量减少自己的占地空间。他实在是太害怕弄脏卡卡西的家了。他跟在小巷里那副样子判若两人，全身紧绷着，最后憋出一句几不可闻的：“打扰了。”  
可卡卡西却没听见，自然也没有回应。他自言自语了一句：“我去拿毛巾。”便一个人走了进去——原谅他吧，他这会儿不比阿飞轻松多少。如果阿飞正为两人间明显的差异感到无所适从，卡卡西则早已被这种预感纠缠了十多天。  
阿飞接过卡卡西递来的毛巾，顺手包裹住那只猫，黑猫顺从地在干燥温暖的毛巾中蜷成一团。接着，少年心不在焉地把裹了一只猫的毛巾举到面前，把脸凑上去蹭了蹭，抹干了雨水。他的每个动作都那么小心刻意，仿佛怀里抱着的不是只裹了毛巾的温顺猫咪，而是颗倒计时到最后十秒的定时炸弹。卡卡西看到阿飞念念不忘地盯着地板上一塌糊涂的水渍，双脚磨蹭着往门口退了几步。  
阿飞说：“对不起，呃，谢谢，谢谢你的毛巾，旗木先生，猫咪也非常感谢，呃，我是说，谢谢。对不起，呃——我想我还是走吧。”  
卡卡西说：“往前走左手边是浴室，快去洗澡吧，会感冒的。”  
现在正是夏季，落到身上的雨水也都是粘腻闷热的，于是这句一再出现的“会感冒的”就显得有些勉强和可笑了。阿飞努力保持着笑容，他此时已经有了一种直觉：他一笑，卡卡西就是没办法的。抱着这种有恃无恐的想法，他说：“你没有其他更好的理由了？”  
卡卡西说：“我会把换洗衣服放在门口的，只能先穿我的衣服了。”  
阿飞说：“可是——”  
卡卡西说：“顺便洗洗那只猫。”  
似乎话题一落到猫咪身上，束手无策的就变成阿飞了。阿飞一面认真地考虑着猫的事情，目光又撞到卡卡西抬手擦着自己的头发，撩起刘海露出了额头。卡卡西仍然穿着已经湿透的衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，连一颗纽扣也没有解开。阿飞敏感地察觉到，卡卡西是宁愿穿着湿掉的衣服，也不愿意让自己看到他赤裸着上身的样子的。他们这样的人是不是总在意这样那样的一堆破事？礼仪、问候、虚情假意的场面话——阿飞是最不擅长那些东西的。这可不行，他想，会感冒的。

“不行，你先去洗。”阿飞说。  
卡卡西说：“我没关系。”  
阿飞重复道：“你先去洗。”按照一般成年人的理解，他这么说话是有些不通世故的。也只有少年才会有这样倔强的语气。  
卡卡西没有办法，只好尽量迅速地冲洗一遍，换了身干净衣服。等到他走出浴室的时候，他看到阿飞还是严肃紧张地直立在门口的一小块地方，一只脚还踩在另一只的脚背上。阿飞执着地尝试用那条毛巾接住从身上滴滴答答落下来的雨水，即便如此，他周围还是有一小块地板变得湿漉漉的。  
阿飞一看到卡卡西就开始道歉，并告诉他自己之后会把这儿弄干净的。他那副担惊受怕的表情让卡卡西很想照镜子看看自己的脸是不是可怕过头了。这不应该，他想，虽然让他自己来说有点不好意思，可周围的人都说他是个谦逊温和的人。难道阿飞察觉到了自己对他怀有的不正当感情？我是不是让他不舒服了？  
卡卡西无言地指了指浴室的方向。少年磨蹭着路过他的时候，卡卡西捏了捏他窄而薄的肩膀。  
“放轻松，好吗？当成自己家那样。”卡卡西说。  
阿飞的身子一下子僵直了，卡卡西的话倒像是起了反作用。  
“我没有家。”他说。然后又懊悔自己这句话太刻意，简直像是要故意博取同情那样。走进这间屋子之后，阿飞觉得自己讲的每一句话似乎都是错误的。归根结底，他与这地方格格不入。  
卡卡西说：“那么就把这儿当成自己家。”  
阿飞有些生气。他盯着卡卡西：“你为什么要说这种不负责任的话？台风迟早会结束的。”  
接着，他没等卡卡西回答就快步走进浴室。可阿飞关门时又是轻手轻脚的，让人忍不住怀疑他那愤怒中是不是藏着些别的什么。  
卡卡西站在原地，等听到水声响起后才走开。

带土知道猫是很怕水的，可这只黑猫大概是在外头流浪太久了，对一切都司空见惯的样子。  
它微扬着脑袋趴在地上，半眯着眼睛，似乎很享受洗澡的样子。不过猫咪到底是猫咪，没几分钟又开始不耐烦，一下跳去了浴室的角落，使劲甩着头，水溅的到处都是。  
带土和它自言自语了几句，终于脱掉了衣服，开始冲洗自己的身体。他在弥漫的水汽中眯起眼睛去找沐浴露——原本他是用不上这种东西的，但他又很想让自己也染上旗木先生身上那股好闻的味道。洗掉全身的泡沫之后，他赤身裸体地站在镜子前面，抬起手摆出几个夸张的动作，前后上下检查着自己身体的所有角落。  
看上去比原先那个脏兮兮的家伙好太多了，他想，可还没有好到能和旗木先生相提并论的程度。平常人是看不见的，可阿飞知道自己那一条条伤疤下意味着什么，知道自己的身体远比看上去的可怕肮脏。  
不要得意忘形了，阿飞。台风迟早会结束的。  
他凑近镜子，张大嘴巴，简单检查了自己的牙齿。接下来，他一面回忆着自己在卡卡西面前的样子，一面在镜子前还原那些动作和表情，检查着自己举手投足间的缺陷。他沮丧地发现，无论他如何假装，自己的动作和表情都带着一股无可救药的低级和乖戾，跟卡卡西那副斯文优雅的样子完全不一样。而且这头发，像杂草一样。多久没剪了？他想不起来。起初是因为没钱也没时间去理发店，后来就成了某种奇怪的象征，仿佛像他这样活在社会边缘的人就必须得是这种形象的。他把头发在脑后拢成一束——这样会不会看起来正经一些呢？或许，我该去理个短发了。  
他短暂地难过了一会儿，接着又在镜子前咧嘴笑起来。他一点点在镜子前抠着自己的嘴角，调整笑容的弧度。什么样的笑是卡卡西会喜欢的呢？他想着，甚至忘了要去质疑自己为什么要让卡卡西喜欢。  
这时候，阿飞听见了脚步声。他看到浴室门口的毛玻璃上出现了一个模糊的人影，于是一下子慌张地合上嘴巴，好像自己在做什么坏事一样，差点忘记了他的手指还塞在嘴里。  
是卡卡西。他说：“阿飞？我把衣服放在门口了。”  
阿飞含糊地应了一句，他也不确定卡卡西有没有听见。等到那个人影离开了，他才松了一口气。这时候，他无意看到了镜中的自己。也就是说，真正面对卡卡西的时候的自己。那副样子，跟他刚才边回忆边表演的又不一样了——要更加窘迫，更加小心，更加如临大敌。  
阿飞呆呆地看着镜中的自己。你到底是谁呀？他想。

卡卡西为阿飞准备了全套换洗衣物，又给他简单准备了一顿晚餐。他怕自己在场会让少年束手束脚，于是只是在餐桌上留下了一张字条，压在那盘奶油芦笋意面下面。他甚至为少年准备了饭后甜点。问题是卡卡西本人是从来不吃甜食的，但是他却在自己的冰箱里发现了一块巧克力蛋糕。接下来，他又在厨房的柜子里偶然地找到了一包硬糖，又恰好是他上次在阿飞的棚子里看到的那一种。大概是他哪一次出门采购食材的时候顺手买的，事出偶然，概率学上的事情——卡卡西安慰自己，这只是普通的走神而已。  
卡卡西把这些东西全摆在餐桌上，希望这些东西能让阿飞放松下来。他在阿飞洗完澡前走进了卧室，盘腿坐在床上，手里举着本书，心思却全不在那上面。他让门虚掩着，有意无意注意着外头的动静。  
可卡卡西准备的食物和衣物全部都落空了。阿飞没有注意到餐桌上的晚餐和字条，他甚至什么也没有穿。他把衣服抱在怀里，敲开了卡卡西的门。  
阿飞说：“你要上我，还是被我上？”  
他大概是被卡卡西脸上惊诧的表情吓到了，于是好心地，轻声细语地补充了一句，“……旗木先生？”  
卡卡西说：“什么？”  
阿飞说：“什么什么？”  
卡卡西说：“你在说什么？”  
阿飞说：“你特意来找我，不是为了和我做？”  
少年问出这样的话并不是没有原因。曾经也发生过一两次这样的事情，阿飞的顾客中突然来了位体面的先生。他对阿飞展现出超乎寻常的关心，结果只是想花钱和他睡一觉。钱绝对不是阿飞的敌人。他没有反抗过，还总是表现出一副乐在其中的样子，生怕有人发现他在勉强自己。不过是做爱而已，还能换来一顿饱饭，一个安稳的夜晚，还有一笔不少的钞票。阿飞没有理由拒绝。  
而刚才，就在他洗澡的那段时间里，他忽然想到了这种可能性。这个念头一旦出现，所有的迹象似乎都解释得通了。他想，大概卡卡西的关爱也是出于这个原因。既然是这样的话，问题就简单了。不过是做爱而已。  
“不，不。”卡卡西忙着否定他，但又为自己微妙的立场感到面红耳赤，“我不是要和你做。”  
“你只和女人做？还是说你觉得我不够格？”阿飞的脸涨红了。  
“我从来没这么说过。我不是要和你做，也不是不愿意和你做——但我不是要和你做。”卡卡西重复道，生怕阿飞错过了真正的重点。  
“那做吧，你躺着不动就行，让我报答你。除了这个，我什么都不能给你了，先生。我身上可一分钱也没有。”  
“我不是要把你拐来和你上床。”卡卡西耐心地和他解释，“我只是在一个台风天偶然地想到你，担心你会没有地方睡觉。”  
“可是，可是你是为什么来找我呢？你一定得有某种理由——你是不是信什么宗教？我——我不太明白那东西，但听说信仰上帝的人都很善良。”  
“不，我是无神论。就像这里的大部分人一样。”  
卡卡西不知道他为什么要这样急不可耐地把自己归入“大部分人”。做心理治疗师的坏处之一是，有时候你会忍不住用对待病人的方式对待自己，会忍不住去分析自己的每一个心理动机，然后看到一些你不愿意看的事情。自我剖析是很恐怖的事情。如果你打算弄清楚自己的行为背后的所有动机，那你就基本没法正常生活了。所以卡卡西会习惯性地避免这么做。  
“大部分人。”阿飞说，撇了撇嘴角，“我怎么会忘了，这座小镇连个教堂都没有。那——那你就仅仅是善良而已？”  
卡卡西很高兴少年终于明白了他的意思。他这么做的原因当然不仅仅是善良而已，但他只想让少年知道这么多。很难描述此刻阿飞脸上的表情。那既不是失望，也不是庆幸。他全然没有刚才那副羞得满脸通红的样子了。他慢吞吞地穿着衣服，就像卡卡西根本不在一样。  
“真的不做？”在穿完衣服后，阿飞突然问道，“我是说，个人层面上的那种。”  
卡卡西抬手摁了摁太阳穴，他不知道该怎么面对这个少年。他说：“阿飞先生，我不知道你有什么误解——”  
阿飞迅速打断他：“我在开玩笑。”他露出为自己扳回一成那样的孩子气的笑容，扬了扬手，推门出去了。  
他带上门，卡卡西看到他的影子在地上晃动几下，然后停住不动了。卡卡西全神贯注地捕捉着门板微妙的声音，似乎是阿飞靠着他的门坐下了。难道我的哪句话让他伤心了？卡卡西走下床，敲了敲那扇门。房间内部的人往外敲门，有时倒也会发生这种事情。  
“你想聊聊吗？”卡卡西盯着地上的影子。

阿飞在原地站着，接着靠着门坐了下来。他撩起衣服下摆匆忙抹了抹脸，然后才想到这是卡卡西的衣服。一件袖子长及小臂的棉质T恤，和一条宽大的沙滩裤，长度刚好能露出膝盖。阿飞支起左脚，用双臂抱住膝盖，大腿抵着胸口。他的脑袋搁在左边膝盖上，整个人蜷缩成了安全的极小一团。  
他的左手悬在空中，右手漫不经心地抠着另一边手肘上的硬痂，又张嘴去咬青紫色的淤青，漫无目的地在膝盖上留下深深浅浅的粉红色牙印。他的膝盖尝起来也是那沐浴露的味道了。这味道能在自己身上停留多久？毫无疑问，等他离开这个地方，回到那条小巷时，这香味就会立刻被那腐臭的味道压制过去。阿飞想，把脑袋埋进怀里深深吸了一口。  
这时候，他听到卡卡西的敲门声。少年抬起头，一秒后脑袋又落下来，半边脸颊蹭上自己的膝盖。他沉默着，听到卡卡西又问了一遍：“阿飞，你想聊聊吗？”  
这句话中示好的意味激起了阿飞的愤怒，他开始想自己现在离开会发生什么。抱着那只猫离开，抱着自己脏兮兮的衣服离开。他用眼睛测量自己与门口的距离，好像走到那儿是件什么难事一样。接着，他看到了餐桌上的食物。卡卡西给他准备的一大堆食物。于是阿飞知道自己懦弱到没法甩手离开，没法抛下这善意再走进狂风暴雨里。而这只激起了他更深的自我厌恶。他更加愤怒了，胸口急剧地上下起伏，拳头也攥紧了。愤怒能杀死那些会暴露脆弱面的其他情绪。愤怒是阿飞的防御系统。  
阿飞为卡卡西递来的善意感到愤怒。最后一个可能性也被卡卡西否定掉了。是的，卡卡西不是和之前的那些人一样想要花钱和他睡觉。阿飞于是明白了是自己偏要用低俗的恶意去揣测卡卡西的动机。他为此感到难熬的内疚和自责，这些一起把他推入了自我厌恶的深渊。阿飞仍然蜷缩着身子，发不出很大的声音。他说：“我不叫阿飞，我编了个假名。我从一开始就在撒谎了，旗木先生。”  
卡卡西那边，他也坐了下来，盘着腿，扬起脑袋靠着门。如今他们之间只隔了一扇门。这扇门的锁很久以前就坏了，卡卡西一直没有去修。这是卡卡西第一次在自己的卧室里面朝内靠着门坐下，第一次从这个角度观察屋内的陈设，于是他的床和书桌突然变得很陌生。  
卡卡西说：“只是个名字而已。名字只是为了方便称呼。”  
阿飞说：“可我撒谎了。”  
卡卡西说：“你希望我因此责怪你？”  
阿飞说：“我的意思是，我从一开始就没打算跟你坦诚相待，旗木先生。”  
卡卡西好声好气地提醒他：“你刚刚可是什么都没穿，阿飞。相当坦诚。”  
阿飞的脸涨红了，他庆幸卡卡西看不见。但他听出卡卡西话中的调侃意味，这说明卡卡西已经能拿这件事开玩笑了，这实在让阿飞松了一口气。  
他说：“对不起，刚才发生的事情——我不是故意要把你假设成那样的人，先生。只是曾经发生过这样的事情。有些家伙要花钱和我上床。这在你听来或许不可思议，可我一次也没有生出过拒绝的念头。我高高兴兴地答应了，你知道吗？我——”  
卡卡西说：“我明白，你不需要道歉。该道歉的是我——这个地方的人没有多管闲事的传统，我应该说清楚的。”  
阿飞说：“可我们还几乎是陌生人，旗木先生，你怎么能这样轻易地让陌生人进家门？万一我是个小偷，是个杀人犯呢？”  
卡卡西说：“你是吗？”  
阿飞沉默下来，他知道卡卡西在期待怎么样的回答，那是他给不了的东西。他盯着那只剩下一小截铁链的脚镣。在找到合适的工具之前，阿飞没法把它取下来了。  
“是的。”阿飞说，“这些我全都做过。亲手做的，不是我要自夸，但我做得非常好，没有后患，不留把柄，警察查不到我这里，更别提查到我背后的人。比琳还是他们的人质时做得还要好。旗木先生，你救了个彻头彻尾的混——”  
这时卡卡西忍不住出声打断他，但阿飞讲得飞快，没有要停下来的意思。  
“——混蛋，你不该把街上的垃圾带回家里的！你明白吗？你要么开一个集中的垃圾处理厂，要么就像镇上的其他所有人一样假装看不见这些垃圾。反正、反正他们在家里是能过自己的体面生活的——可你不能捡其中的一件回家，你明不明白？这对它——我是说那垃圾，不公平。我是说，我——垃圾就该待在垃圾桶里——”阿飞说着开始结巴，拖长了音调，声音也越来越小，像是被自己的比喻绊倒了。  
阿飞没法停止自我贬低，像是展示货品一样往自己身上贴那些可怕的标签。他想让卡卡西明白自己究竟是个怎样的人，想受到卡卡西的责备和疏离，想让一切回到正轨——回到被远离被贬低的人生，低劣到心安理得的人生。  
可在卡卡西眼里，这自我贬低却像是在大声呼救一样。少年身上呼救的欲望那么强烈，而他的自尊心又拼了命地与之抗衡——这种矛盾躲藏在阿飞的所有句子和语调里。他自己不知道，可卡卡西没法忽视。  
“如果可以的话，我很想听听你的事情。”  
卡卡西耐心地说，他发现自己带上了工作时的语气。他不太想这么做，而是想以更加个人化的姿态对待阿飞，但这很难做到。要知道心理治疗是高度私人化的治疗，这要求卡卡西必须保持真诚，这样病人才愿意对他敞开心扉。这样的体验多了，卡卡西却逐渐对所谓真实的自己失去了把握。作为职业素养之一，他是被要求与病人坦诚相待的，可是这种要求是否从结果上激发了另一种伪装呢？他时常反思，可还没找到答案。阿飞的出现让他开始从另一个角度审视自己，就像他第一次从这种角度观察自己的卧室一样。  
阿飞那边又是长久的沉默。沉默放大了外头的模糊的雨声。白色的闪电透过阳台的窗户照亮整个屋子，然后是雷鸣，那声音好像吸满了雨水一样变得迟缓沉滞。在屋子里，暴风雨的声音变钝了，人为的沉默则变得尖锐异常。  
琳死后，阿飞从来没有过这样与人对话的机会。他一直提不起勇气回想发生在自己身上的事情，而恐惧只会随着停滞的行动越滚越大。要不了多久，你就会彻底失掉回忆的能力。这最终把阿飞变成了一个失去过去和未来的人。  
阿飞不害怕被卡卡西看到他心里最可怕的部分——这倒好呢，阿飞想，这样他就会讨厌我，我就有理由离开了——他害怕的是面对自己。他害怕撕掉自己身上那些抽象的标签，因为这样他就不得不去回忆那些肮脏不堪，还冒着血腥味的可怕细节了。  
如果卡卡西对真实的阿飞心生厌恶，那么两人分开便是。台风会结束的，这段奇妙的经历也是会结束的。可要是你看清了自己有多么无可救药，不论你再怎么自我厌恶，也永远没法远离自己——你得永远与自己相处下去。这是人常遇到的困境，而在阿飞身上，问题还要更加复杂一点。  
可现在，阿飞却久违地察觉到心底里诉说的欲望，而他一度以为自己早就把那只困兽杀死了。尽管如此，卡卡西那心理治疗师的身份还是让他感到恐慌。阿飞用大拇指狠狠按着膝盖上的瘀伤，紧抓着那轻微的痛感不放，否则，他觉得自己就好像要消失去哪里了。他这种恐慌很像那些察觉到身体异样，却又不敢去医院的人们。仿佛问题不是本来就有的，而是检查后才存在的一样。  
阿飞说：“旗木先生，你是以心理治疗师的身份跟我说话，还是以——”  
阿飞没法把句子继续下去，因为他找不到合适的词语概括两人的关系。仔细想起来，他们最多比陌生人高出一点点，连熟人都称不上。卡卡西知道他在想什么，这时候他们竟有些心意相通了。抛下你所有的人设吧，你的专业知识，你的神父父亲，你的性取向。把自己简化成耳朵和心脏。越过大脑，好吗？让他歇歇，拜托。  
如果有什么大脑最长运作时间的比赛，卡卡西应该是可以拿到奖项的——因此，如今这状况对他来说绝对不是什么寻常的体验。这对少年来说将是一场重组，对卡卡西来说则将是一场解构。哪个都要耗费极大的决心和能量，谁都不比谁轻松。  
卡卡西说：“我想以朋友的身份与你交谈，阿飞。”  
听了这话，阿飞低着脑袋绞紧双手，绷紧的嘴角奇怪地抽动了几下，搞不清那究竟是笑容还是眼泪的前兆。这个人是可信的吗？阿飞绝望地想着，这是他的最后一个借口。说不定旗木先生正是警察派来的，说不定他只是想套我的话。他感到自己又在用另一个卑劣的猜想去践踏旗木先生递来的善意，没有什么比这更令他难受的了。阿飞把指节塞进两排牙齿之间磨蹭着，肩膀猛地收紧又放松，以一种窘迫怪异的姿势靠在门板上，好像有谁正要把他的身子从中间撕开一样。  
最后阿飞说：“琳死了之后，我的意义也消失了。组织没有了人质，照理说该是把我处理掉的。但我向他们证明了忠心，先生，我告诉他们不需要人质我也会为他们做事，因为我没地方可去了。那晚我杀了两个人，我连他们的名字都不知道。”

阿飞和野原琳的父母是在政治运动中去世的。民众游行引发了大规模的暴乱，而警察的压制只带来了反效果。在这样群情激愤的气氛下，连平常最冷静理智的人都要跟着吼上两句什么的。这时候重点已经不是加入哪支队伍，而是加入哪种情绪了。只要人类把自己交给情绪，就一定会有人死去，所谓集体性暴力就是这样一种东西。  
当年幼的阿飞终于反应过来的时候，白烟和火光已经是他透过窗户唯一能看到的东西了。有谁扔的燃烧瓶砸破了他的窗户，于是他也被不由分说地卷进了暴力。他冲出屋子去找野原琳——他的邻居和青梅竹马，阿飞带着她离开了这个地方。可两个小孩子能去哪儿呢？似乎没有一栋建筑不在燃烧，没有一个人不在大声疾呼。他们最后只能躲在街尾的小巷，坐在地上，看一只只慌张匆忙的脚来来往往。  
这样过了几天，在他们饿到脑袋发昏，而周围的商店都已经被掠夺一空的时候，一个高瘦而脸色苍白的男人找到了他们。他身着一身考究的白色条纹西服，头发打理得干净服帖。很难想象这样的人是如何走过外头的暴乱而一尘不染的——大概得有四五个人护着他。阿飞想着，眼睛警觉地四处打量。他已经饿得没有力气了，但是他捏住手边的铁棍站起来，挡在琳的面前。然后，出乎意料的，男人问阿飞，要不要跟他回去。  
“我不能告诉你这个人的名字——我不能告诉你组织里任何人的名字，旗木先生，我不能。我不是不相信你，我只是不想把你卷入麻烦。”阿飞对卡卡西说。他很怕自己的有所保留被误解。  
“我明白。”卡卡西说，“不过为了叙述方便，你可以给他一个权宜性假名。”  
阿飞听了这话兴奋起来，片刻后他认真地说：“那么就叫他圈圈脸好了，旗木先生。因为他脸上是有这种形状的伤疤的。”  
阿飞后来才知道这位圈圈脸先生只是为更高层的人做事而已。而更高层的人，甚至与阿飞还有些血缘关系——至少是在姓氏上。阿飞后来称他为“老爷子”就是这个原因。  
“老爷子盯准了这场暴乱，旗木先生，因为暴乱打破了一切原有的规则和秩序。老爷子知道率先制定规则的人能够占有先机，于是他迅速拉拢了那些无家可归的人，那些失去一切的人——我和琳只是其中之一而已。我那时还以为他是个大慈善家，真的。”  
“一群一无所有的人被组织凑在一起。我们——他们靠老爷子的本金开了一个名义上的皮包公司，实际上做着走私生意。城市在战后重建，市场需求逐渐扩张，他们的生意越做越大，开始与毒品和军火沾边。”  
那时候，在阿飞和琳出生的那座城市，一方面是政府的战后重建，一方面是组织迅速而有条不紊地构建地下的黑暗。光和影同时发生。  
“他们让我接受严格的军事化训练，但又允许我每天和琳待在一起。我根本不知道发生了什么，只觉得能活着，能和琳在一起便是天大的幸运——我很喜欢她，先生。”  
卡卡西努力不去想这句话对自己来说意味着什么。他不想成为少年的任何麻烦——看起来，阿飞的麻烦已经够多了。  
雨仍在下，但风已经停了。暴雨的气势稍减，但却透出一股将永远持续下去的势头来。阿飞再次沉默下来——你看，将永远持续下去的不仅是雨而已。

阿飞在十五岁就能用格斗技巧撂倒一个成年人。圈圈脸先生不仅负责照顾（或者说监视）他的日常起居，还负责教授他各种战斗技巧。阿飞心里对此并不怎么抗拒，因为他以为自己是要用这些保护琳的。他已经见识过了可怕的暴力，并且渴望能与之对抗的力量。于是他认真地学习着徒手格斗技巧，学习怎么用最快的速度拔出匕首，怎么装弹，上膛，打开保险。他甚至接受了射击训练。他以为自己在学习如何保护他爱的人，可后来他才发现，他只是组织擦亮的一把枪而已。  
阿飞接到第一个任务是在十五岁的生日。他被要求去教训一个不守规矩卖货的家伙，似乎是因为他吞了很大一笔本该上交的钱。圈圈脸先生对他说：“要揍到他把钱交出来。”  
可到了地方一看，阿飞发现自己的目标只是个和他年纪相仿的少年，那少年还带着自己年幼的妹妹。阿飞下不去手，好言相劝了几句，也只象征性地收回了一小笔钱。阿飞回去后向圈圈脸先生如实报告了情况，至此为止，他还以为他俩关系挺好呢。  
圈圈脸先生说：“原来如此。”  
他像什么事也没发生那样继续与阿飞的日常训练。两小时后，当阿飞回到房间的时候，他看到琳低头坐在床上，半边脸淤青肿起，眼角被打破了。她用牙咬着绷带的一端，尝试给左边手臂那道长长的刀伤包扎止血。但是她的手在发抖，血滑到手肘落到地上。  
没有任何人告诉阿飞规则，但是他突然明白了。如果他没有达到组织的要求，琳就会受到伤害。琳是他们的人质。组织允许两人相处的唯一原因就是让琳成为他的人质，让感情成为他的把柄。他对任何人的同情都将是对琳的残忍。这是阿飞在十五岁生日的晚上明白的游戏规则。  
而他会被人抓住这样的把柄，是因为组织的头目与他拥有同样的姓氏，他像了解自己一样了解他。拥有这个姓氏的人都有这样一个致命的弱点：他们是由情感驱动的。这并不是说他们会丧失理智，正相反，建立于情感上的理智具有可怕的广度和洞察力，因为情感让他们知道自己想要什么。  
在十五岁生日的晚上，阿飞失去了自己原来的名字。他尽量完美地完成任务，尽量把自己的存在从那些肮脏恶心的事情里剥离出去。阿飞不知道自己到底变成了什么样子，他害怕照镜子，只知道脸上多了很多条疤，只知道琳看他的眼神里除了歉意，还多出一种无法掩饰的恐慌。  
可是任务不可能一直成功，阿飞当然也有失败的时候。这时候琳会被拉到一间屋子里施以暴力——他没问过琳那究竟是什么样的地方，只是想象那应该是间密不透风的黑屋子。阿飞每次都要向琳道歉，每次都更加努力地去完成任务，更加努力地变成坏人。  
可是不知道从哪一次开始，他一摸上刀柄就会想起琳的脸。于是他的手开始发抖，连拳头都握不住了。终于，他搞砸了一个重要的任务，搞得警察差点摸进了组织的地盘。他顾不上别的，狂奔回去希望为琳求情。他说自己可以再杀十个人，再杀一百个人，他会做得天衣无缝，只要他们这次放过琳。  
圈圈脸先生说：“对不起，琳死了。”  
圈圈脸先生说：“他们下手没有轻重，我早就提醒过他们了，伙计，真的。”  
圈圈脸先生说：“这下你没有任何把柄留在我们这里了。那你随便要做什么都可以了。你可以离开。”  
阿飞说：“你们要杀掉我。”  
圈圈脸先生说：“拜托，你这样说很无情诶。老大怎么说也是你的亲戚——”  
阿飞说：“放我走的话，我会把一切告诉警察。”  
圈圈脸先生笑起来。他说：“你会吗？你有那胆量吗？”

阿飞说一会儿，停一会儿，但两人都没意识到此时已经是深夜。阿飞的声音在发抖，全身都在发抖，指尖生出了轻微的麻痹感。他下意识地抵住那扇门，不希望卡卡西突然推门出来看见他这副样子。  
他说：“我自愿留在了组织，先生。我自愿留在那地方，还杀了两个人当作忠诚的证据。我干起了零售红月亮的活计，时不时上头也有其他任务发下来。”  
他说：“我常常去想，是不是我受不了那样的生活。是不是我故意一次次搞砸任务，故意让他们有机会杀死琳，这样我就能获得自由了。我是真的很爱琳，先生，但在那种机制下，我、我开始怀疑自己了。但——可你说我为什么没法离开那地方呢？我怕被杀吗？是的，也不是的。我大概已经爱上作恶的感觉了。我有时想，也许我本身就是恶的，也许我只是想做那些坏事，而保护琳只是我的借口。我没法忽视这些可能性，先生。但不管怎么说，琳的死亡全部都怪罪于我。”  
他说：“就连我说这些话的时候，先生，或许我都是有预谋的。也许我是故意要引起你的同情和宽恕。我——我曾想过，像我这样的人，或许只有上帝能宽恕了。我很想去拥有信仰，可我就是没法相信上帝存在，没法相信那一大堆鬼话。可是人要怎么证明自己相信什么，又不相信什么呢？我怎么都没办法说服自己，就好像睡不着的时候拼命去睡一样，旗木先生，那根本——”  
阿飞用力抵着那扇门，可他忘记了门是朝内开的。卡卡西听到这里终于拉开门，阿飞重心不稳地朝后栽倒，四肢并用，慌慌张张地站了起来。他看到卡卡西的眼睛，那是他从来都不敢奢望的眼神，仿佛这个人全部的关注都倾注在了你身上，仿佛他真的在替你的事情感到苦恼一样。  
阿飞从来没向哪个人这样坦白过自己的所有事，而对于卡卡西来说，少年的自白又一次让他想到了自己的父亲。他想旗木朔茂一定有过这样的经历。他一定曾待在告解室里，待在小小的网格窗口后面，听着人们的忏悔。卡卡西没见过那幅场景，他对父亲的认识也只来自于一张黑白的旧照片。但现在，他脑中却不可思议地出现了午后的阳光透过教堂的彩色玻璃，又被网格分割成一小块一小块落在父亲脸上的样子。  
卡卡西曾经固执地认为向上帝忏悔不过是逃避责任的一种，仿佛罪能随着对更高权威的忏悔而消失一样。作为心理治疗师，他一向认为自己该做的是让病人承担起改变自己的责任。但此时他却突然明白了忏悔的存在意义。他知道这事儿有多么不容易，也知道这将会是一切的第一步。他知道自己不该妄加任何评价，知道自己现在该做的是和少年一起消化他那庞大到令人无所适从的情绪。于是卡卡西伸手拥住阿飞。他活了二十多年，没主动抱过任何人。  
十七岁的阿飞比他还稍微矮一点，几年后他的身高就会超过卡卡西。不过此时，他刚好能把脑袋搁在卡卡西的肩膀上。  
阿飞的身体一开始很僵硬，是充满防御和戒备的。不过卡卡西轻声安抚了他几句，阿飞终于放松下来，两人的身形就好像相邻的两块拼图那样互相契合了。肌肤的触感和温度是有不可思议的力量的。阿飞哭起来，眼泪和鼻涕都蹭到了卡卡西的肩膀上。他慌张地想要离开，但卡卡西的双手环绕着他的肩膀。  
“不要紧的。”卡卡西说，“不要紧的。”

那天晚上阿飞睡在客厅的沙发上，而卡卡西一直等到他睡着才回到自己的卧室。隔天清晨，等他醒来时，阿飞已经不见了。与他有关的一切都不见了。他的脏衣服，那只黑猫，甚至门口的水渍和脚印都被擦干净了。卡卡西给他留下的食物被吃完了，连盘子都被洗干净了。卡卡西环视屋内，开始思考昨晚到底是不是一场生动过头的梦。然后他看到了用吸铁石贴在冰箱上的一张纸条。就贴在他自己写下的采购清单的旁边。  
是一副画，简单几笔精准勾勒出了背靠背坐着的两个人形，中间隔着一扇门。用铅笔画成的，没有上色，只是略微表现了素描关系。卡卡西认出画中的是他和阿飞。他把纸翻到反面。两行歪歪扭扭的小字。第一行写着：谢谢你，旗木先生。第二行写着：奶油意面好好吃。  
右下角的署名是宇智波带土。


	3. Chapter 3

在两人分别后的七小时，带土躲在路边一辆轿车的后头，透过窗玻璃看卡卡西从他的诊所走出来；十四小时，带土隔着大约十多米的距离尾随卡卡西，灵巧地靠着自动贩卖机、垃圾桶和广告立牌之类的玩意儿隐藏行踪；二十小时的时候他躺在床上试图在脑海里描摹再现卡卡西的样貌，结果失眠到后半夜；三十四小时，他开始洗澡，挑了件还算得体的衣服穿上。圈圈脸先生对他这反常的行为提出疑问，带土忍着没透露一点消息；三十八小时，他蹲守在卡卡西上下班的必经之路，像精于狩猎的动物一样躲在路灯照不到的暗处。带土的忍耐极限是三十八个小时，而他们已经三十八个小时没见了。  
这座小镇已经进入了夏季，延长的白昼是夏日的慷慨馈赠，夜晚来得越来越迟了。白天游手好闲的人惊喜于这段多出来的玩乐时间，而对那些有着工作狂倾向的本地人来说，傍晚六点仍明亮疏朗的天空不过意味着额外的工作时间而已。  
第三十八个小时，天终于暗下来了，带土特意选择这个时间，因为他多少想要周围的环境更加接近那个台风天。又过了十几分钟——带土简直觉得这十几分钟比那三十八个小时加起来还要长——卡卡西终于如他所愿地出现了。他刚送走最后一位病人，手头抱着厚厚几本档案，脸上显出一点上班族常有的疲倦而乏味的神色，身上那套裁剪合身的西服却和他早晨出门时一样整齐。  
带土还是第一次看到卡卡西这副淡漠疏离的模样，这突然给他的行动添了好几道障碍。他第一次想到这位先生大概也一直在疲于应对某些东西，而绝非像自己所异想天开的那样无所不能。这小小的发现却让卡卡西的形象带上一种相当吸引人的双重性，似乎他那些善意和体贴都是从一种决算不上轻松的生活中生出来的。也就是说，他毫无疑问是具有某种坚强的品质的。如果说带土是用某种充满攻击性的强壮应对生活，卡卡西的坚强则更像一堵能够接受外力，忍耐外力的墙壁。而被消解的外力又发生了奇迹一样的化学变化，变成了我们称之为高尚人性那样的东西。  
你没法不为这种特质动心，尤其是像带土这样不信仰上帝的人，因为这类人总是缺失又渴望一样值得托付的更高权威的。他们错过了信仰全知全能的无形之物的最好时机，说不清是幸运还是不幸，只好把自己的满腔热情投在更加实际，更加复杂的东西上，并且无可挽回地被它迷得神魂颠倒。  
带土从背后蹑手蹑脚地接近卡卡西，先是躲在他拖长的影子里，然后出声叫道：“卡卡——旗木先生！”

即使有路灯，黑暗还是笼罩了这片远离中心商业区的居民区。三人宽的街道，三分之二被路灯照亮，带土走在剩下的三分之一的黑暗里，而卡卡西走在亮处边缘。两人的手臂时不时撞到一起。带土把这场预谋了三十八个小时的相遇佯装成一个巧合，卡卡西没起半点疑心。  
卡卡西说：“能再遇到你真是太好了，带土。”  
他见到带土自然是十分高兴的，可他感到自己狡猾的理性又一次压抑了情绪，结果现在还在用一种有所保留因此也不易受伤的方式说着场面话。他苦于自己不能像少年那样随心所欲地表达情感，最后满心的惊喜只变成了一个成年人得体自持的微笑。  
听到卡卡西用这么自然的语气念着自己的名字，带土心中涨满了轻飘的喜悦，仿佛他这个人的存在也随着这个名字被承认了一样。他急切地说：“旗木先——”  
卡卡西打断他：“叫我卡卡西就行。”  
“真的？”  
卡卡西说：“真的。不是说了我们是朋友吗？”  
“卡卡西，”于是带土用一种试验性的语气念道，仿佛在确认这个词的正确声调，“卡卡西，卡卡西？卡、卡卡西。卡——卡西？”  
他一边低声嘟囔着一边慢吞吞朝前走，像指挥家一样挥舞着两条细长的手臂，卡卡西干脆站在原地等他。少年一个人往前跑了几步，最后终于确定了自己想要的发音方式，欢呼雀跃地冲了回来，带起一阵夏夜闷热的风。  
这闷热并不让卡卡西感到腻烦，实际上，他第一次开始从这夏季里感到些人的活力。不是轰鸣运转的空调外机，不是那些举止考究的男女身上用来掩饰汗味的刺鼻的香水味道，不是那些装腔作势的遮阳伞，遮阳镜，还有喝完就被捏扁扔去哪里的易拉罐——不是人类制造的一切垃圾，而是作为生物的人类本身。  
“卡卡西！”带土喊着，突然把手伸到卡卡西面前，摊开又握紧，故弄玄虚地用指尖在掌心揉搓了一番，然后打了个清脆的响指。卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，看到带土把一株路边常见的酢浆草举到他面前。这时候，仿佛是世界上最具有顽强生命力的两样生物一起站到了卡卡西面前，他简直有些头晕目眩了。  
“卡卡西，”带土说，“谢谢你把名字送给我。”

带土不愿浪费这三十八个小时换来的片刻相聚，他觉得自己的目光从卡卡西脸上移开哪怕一秒都称得上是极大的奢侈了。于是他朝前小跑几步，又停下来面朝着卡卡西，双手揣在兜里，开始倒退着行走。他隐在三分之一的黑暗里，因此得以毫无顾忌地观察卡卡西的脸上的神情。带土全然不顾自己正以相当危险的姿势倒走，一心一意地想把卡卡西那张脸记得更清晰，这让他的动作里透出一股几乎顽劣的稚气。  
卡卡西替他注意着周围的路况，打算在少年不小心撞到什么东西前及时伸手拉他一把。说真的，他几乎有些期待这种情况发生，因为这将意味着一次“政治正确”的肢体接触。似乎一涉及到带土的事情，卡卡西的脑袋就开始稀里糊涂地想些不着边际的事情。肢体接触？他想，不，不。他当你是朋友才会与你肆无忌惮地做些亲密举动，想太多的只有你而已。  
可要是这可怜的孩子将要撞上电线杆子，我难道能坐视不管吗？我难道连抓住他的手臂的权利都没有吗？我当然是出于完全的好心——你是吗？完全的好心，除了上帝谁能自称有那东西呢？而你甚至连上帝也不相信。  
他思考的内容莫名其妙，逻辑框架偏偏又是严丝合缝的，矛盾的两者硬是被合并起来，卡卡西觉得自己好像成了电视屏幕上那些身不由己的滑稽小丑一样。  
但我必须指出的是，虽然他能做到几乎明智的心理分析，从而得已毫不留情地抨击自己的内心，可表面上，也就是说从其他人的角度来看，卡卡西仍是那副不急不慌与世无争的样子。这个人太狡猾了，所有的战争、审讯和判决都只由他一个人来做，都只有他一个人看得到。被告、原告、辩护律师、听证会和法官全是他一个人。你可以说他头脑清晰能力不凡，你也可以说他胆小孤独到了骨子里。  
为了排解这种痛苦的深思，卡卡西主动挑起了几个安全无害的话题，可都没能顺利继续下去。带土只是在阴影里倒退着行走，视线动也不动地附在卡卡西身上。卡卡西没勇气与那目光对视，却又对那视线中咄咄逼人的意味有些上瘾，很像人总会忍不住去轻咬口中的溃疡。  
对理智的人来说，与上瘾配套存在的一定还有自省和想要抽身离开的内疚，因为他们总担心伤口会不会再也无法愈合，事情会不会变得无法挽回。卡卡西有些不自在，开始没法从容地迈开步子，这时候他忽然想到那张画。  
卡卡西说：“带土，你留下的那张画真的很不错。你在哪里学过吗？”  
带土没有料到卡卡西会提起那张画。他毫无防备地受到了来自这样一位值得尊敬的先生的夸赞，自然是要立刻脸红的。这时候黑暗又救了他一命，要是他没处在这令人安心的阴影里，他大概是一句话也说不出来的。没有人知道带土喜欢画画，也没有人说过他画得还不错。要是这年夏天他没有碰上卡卡西，他那点艺术天赋就将完全熄灭下去。  
带土说：“没有学过，只是喜欢画画而已。你——你喜欢那幅画？”  
卡卡西说：“非常喜欢。我原本打算把它夹在日记里，但又觉得这画不能被人看到非常可惜。所以我找了个相框——”  
带土说：“相框？”他不可思议地重复了一遍，“相框？”他一脚踩进暖黄色的灯光里，拦在卡卡西面前。“你真的喜欢？”他又问了一遍。  
“非常喜欢。”卡卡西说，看着带土的眼睛。这句话缺乏必要的语法成分，谓语失掉了主语的领导又没有明确的动作对象，只留下一个含糊不清的动词漂浮在空气里，谁都有权利把它按自己的喜好理解。究竟是谁喜欢什么，或者说，是谁喜欢谁？  
带土说：“我——我可以再为你画很多！”他迫切地想要表达自己的忠心和喜悦，因为他的自我——那个杀人犯以外的宇智波带土，被人这样坚决地肯定了。  
带土说：“你的生日是什么时候，卡卡西？我能为你画一副肖像画吗？”  
带土说：“我会在那之前好好练习，卡卡西，我一定会的。我总是上不好颜色，但我真的太喜欢颜色了。阴影变化简直是世界上最酷的东西，光线，卡卡西，光线是真的有魔法的。”  
带土说：“我想去外头画些有趣的东西，不久前我还很认真地考虑过这件事，可我忘记了。我怎么会忘记这么重要的事，卡卡西？好像一回到那个地方，我就不是我了。可——可我现在不会忘记了，卡卡西。你什么时候生日？我一定要为你画一幅肖像画。”

那天，带土一路陪着卡卡西走到他家门口。接着，他等不及卡卡西提出进门坐会儿的邀请，甚至连一个得体的道别都没有，就那样扭头跑开了。一方面，带土觉得这一路的交流简直像梦境一样令人舒适，他不忍心再做些多余的事情毁了这体验；另一方面，少年又是不知道该如何体面地道别的。  
体面的道别是只有成年人才会做的事情，少年只会用全部的精力盼着下一次的相遇，或是干脆停止与那人的所有交集。他们在极端间徘徊游走，从来不知道所谓“折中”到底是什么。他们只会把一切做到底，而像道一声“下次再见”这样暧昧的句子，他们是从来不会用的，简直像是过敏一样。带土是想要刨根问底的。下次是什么时候？是什么地方？你到底愿不愿意见我？可他又无法完全战胜心底里的害羞，于是只好局促地傻笑一下，扭头跑开，留卡卡西一个人站在门廊上看他的背影。  
其实倒也用不着约定，因为这时候两人心里已经生出一种默契来。卡卡西会在固定的时间走过那条街，而带土一定会在相同的地方候着他。两人并肩走上大约二十分钟，带土把卡卡西送到家门口，然后扭头跑开。  
二十分钟的相伴而行作为交往方式的一种来说绝对是轻松愉快的，恰到好处的时间长度，不会给任何一方造成心理负担。为了这每天的二十分钟，带土忽然开始觉得在那小巷里待着是一件令人无法忍受的事情了——他是多害怕小巷里那股腐臭的味道会永远附在自己身上啊。  
他找了些借口跟圈圈脸先生推掉了卖货的工作，自己悄悄藏了一小包红月亮以备不时之需，这些倒还容易；只是组织里还有些非他去做不可的事情，他找不到借口推辞，又无论如何都不希望让组织察觉到卡卡西的存在，只好像往常那样接受下来。  
可问题是，你很难在把哪个不听话的地痞流氓暴揍一顿后再心平气和地去和有教养的先生聊天，那根本是两个世界的事情。那段日子，带土觉得自己头顶的天空好像割裂了开来。他能做的只有在任务结束后脱掉带血的T恤，把自己彻底冲洗干净，看着拳头上干涸的血迹被热水化开，落在浴室白色的瓷砖地上，一路流进下水道。接着，以此为分割，他换上干净的衣服去见卡卡西。  
但逐渐地，这种热水澡的疗效也开始消失了，就像所有止痛药的最终宿命一样。原本带土靠着细致庄严地冲洗身子来区分自己的和他遇见卡卡西后的世界，但这种区分终于开始变得模糊不清。他需要找到更加清晰的分割线。  
带土所困扰的事情是非常现实残酷的，甚至带有点哲学意味。但有趣的是，在苦思冥想好几天后，带土却像所有普通的，为某事下定决心的高中生一样，决定改变自己的发型。

“怎么样？”  
“不错。”  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
“看你那表情，好像还是原来的发型比较好。”  
“唔——”  
“果然还是原来的比较好？！那我不该剪的！”带土说着，两条手臂颓然垂在身体两侧。  
“我不是那个意思。”  
“那你是什么意思？”  
“我是想说，不管哪个都非常有带土的感觉。”  
“那、那是什么感觉？”  
“唔。夏天的感觉？不，猫的感觉，或者是小狗的感觉。啊，兔子倒也合适。”  
“怎么尽是些小型动物？”带土哀嚎起来，双手抱住脑袋。  
“我倒是听说过，最大的兔子可以长到一米多——”  
“我不是那意思，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西停下脚步，耐心地朝少年微笑。“听我说，带土。两个发型都很好，只不过，一旦选择了其中的一个，就一定会失去另一个。作出选择就是这样一种东西，得到的同时也在失去，而这其中的责任——”卡卡西顿了顿，“必须由我们自己承担。”  
带土忽然用一种别扭的语气反驳道：“我可以把一半的脑袋剪成短发，另一半保留原样。我可以两样都要。”   
卡卡西说：“那就变成了第三种选择了，带土。这样你就失去了另外两种选择。”  
带土说：“怎么会——按你这么说，我失去了更多东西？”  
卡卡西说：“我只是提供一种看问题的思路而已，决定权在你。你想要决定的事情，应该不止发型这么简单吧？”  
带土沉默着，他早就知道卡卡西一定会察觉到的，此刻反倒有些释然。可卡卡西把他想得太好了，带土还远远没到做出决定的程度。他如今做的事情，最多只称得上在两个决定之间画一条分割线，以保全自己来回游走时的心安理得。这么说来，在某种意义上，他确实成了个脑袋上共存着两种发型的滑稽可悲的人了。  
最终，带土只是急急地把这个问题清扫到大脑的角落。宝贵的二十分钟已经过去了一半多，而他还计划在今天让两人的关系往前跨一大步呢。  
带土说：“卡卡西，周末要不要一起去海边？”

两人都穿了露出膝盖的短裤，带土赤裸着上身，而卡卡西还是不愿意脱掉上衣。带土劝了半天，也只是说服卡卡西把扣子解到了第二颗。他们并排仰躺在沙滩上，脑袋下垫着叠起来的毛巾。  
临近假日，海边的游客越来越多了。脑门上架着大太阳镜的外国人抱着湿哒哒的冲浪板，三五成群地聚在撑起的几顶大遮阳伞下，叽叽喳喳地嚷着大家听不懂的外语；没一会儿又瞧见了合心意的浪头，于是再度迈开步子冲进海里。两人右手边大概三十多米的地方架起了一人高的排球网，白色的球高高地飞过网，被一双手扣下来。似乎每时每刻都有人在摔跤，在大笑，在使劲嚷嚷。  
而相比那边的气氛，这边却要安静许多。照带土的个性，他应该是要去加入那些吵闹的年轻人的，可今天他却出奇地安静。带土几乎不去看卡卡西，他不停地抓起一把把沙子，盯着它们从指间漏下来；或是用几根手指挖出一个很深的洞，然后盯着卡在指甲缝里的潮湿的细沙发呆；他在沙滩上堆起一个半球，小心翼翼地印上了自己的手掌。接着，他却突然腻烦了一切似的撇了撇嘴角，扭头看向卡卡西，像是他现在才想起来有个人躺在自己身边一样。他刚刚的所有动作都是为了给这一眼做铺垫。  
带土原本和卡卡西并排仰躺着，现在他略微斜着身子，双脚高高地举到空中，把那即将落下去的太阳困在了他沾着沙子的小腿之间。可即使是这样可爱的小把戏也没有引得卡卡西说话。带土有些失望了，匀称笔直的腿晃动几下，搁到了卡卡西的小腿上。  
卡卡西感到腿上沉甸甸的重量。两人肌肤相触的时候，双方都短暂地静止了一下，全身的细胞都停下了手上的工作，回头去看这入侵机体的异物。  
毫无疑问，卡卡西的身体希求着更多触碰，而他的大脑却开始鸣响警报。为了处理这种矛盾，他只好闭上眼睛把意识包裹到黑暗里。他仔细安排着脸上的表情，努力让自己显出一种适中而恰当的愉悦。既不过分快乐——因为那会使他暴露——又不能显出任何一丝恼怒或是不耐烦的迹象，因为他怕这会吓走自己身边小心摸索过来的小动物。想想看，田野里头寂寞的稻草人大概经常做同样的事情，一动不动地装出一副老好人的样子，引来几只小鸟落在它的肩膀上。  
说到底这只是同性间普通至极的动作而已，没什么大不了的，卡卡西这么想着。他听到身边又传来衣料的摩擦声，心里有些痒痒的期待。  
带土翻过身趴着，仰着脑袋，双肘浅浅地陷在沙子里。他捧起卡卡西的右手，慢吞吞地玩着他的手指，指尖滑过光滑的手背和柔软的掌心，又不依不饶地磨蹭探索着每一段指节。带土控制着脸上的表情，想让自己看起来和那些天真无邪的小孩子一样，仿佛自己是无聊至极才偶尔挑中卡卡西的手来把玩的。  
他朝卡卡西的方向侧躺下来，后脑勺偏离了那块毛巾，沙子都跑到头发里去了。带土的两根手指还若无其事地搭在卡卡西的掌心，轻轻画着圈，接着爬上了他的手腕，似乎对手腕处的细微凹陷颇为钟意的样子，但也仅是在那儿停留了几秒钟——带土有更重要的目标。  
他的两根手指一路向上跑，遇见烦人的衣料便调整方向。现在，他的手终于来到了卡卡西的肩膀。带土盯着渐暗的天空，想到肩膀和脖颈连接处的那块三角地带。可惜那地方如今被卡卡西的衣领遮住了大半，他只敢在衣物的边缘浅浅试探几下。那只手现在打算横跨卡卡西的身体了。  
等他的手伸到了最远的地方，带土就势扑到了卡卡西身上。他们中间还是悬空的，隔着至少一只拳头的距离。带土跪着支起上半身，用膝盖支撑着身体，朝后坐在了卡卡西的腿上。他的手心不在焉地抓着衣服下摆的边缘，拽着上面的线头。带土看也不看卡卡西，目光依次滑过周围的所有东西，最后好像是实在没什么可看了，才勉强让目光落到卡卡西的脸上。  
这样一看，他才发现卡卡西是闭着眼睛的。这极大地鼓舞了少年接下来的动作，因为这下唯一的证人都自愿闭上了眼睛，故意要赦免这一切。  
卡卡西隐约能感觉到少年的气息朝自己靠了过来。或许他只是想把警告拖延到最后一刻吧，直到带土轻轻触了触他的嘴唇，咸津津的味道溜进他的口腔，他才睁开眼睛。  
而这时候，卡卡西的第一反应不是喜悦也并非恼怒，他甚至来不及去正面拥抱自己的情绪，反倒急着去看这沙滩上有没有人注意到这一幕。他为自己的怯懦感到窘迫，但同时又意识到这种顾虑和恐慌是从他的脊骨里头渗出来的——也就是说，他也许一辈子也无法摆脱这种可怕的感觉。  
“带土。”卡卡西说，“你不该这么做的。”

带土一言不发，却好像突然对自己面前的沙滩起了极大的兴趣。他飞快地移开视线，一把抓起卡卡西脑袋旁的细沙——我必须指出，那只是平凡无奇的海滩上平凡无奇的沙粒——直起身子，双手如获至宝地捧着，从卡卡西身上离开了，好像他刚刚的一大堆动作只是为了这细沙一样。  
只是带土一躺回属于自己的地方，便随手把那沙子扬去了哪里。他没有生气，脸上更多的是恶作剧失败后的沮丧。这回他也不耍些什么小把戏了，甚至像是故意要和卡卡西保持距离一样，一言不发地盯着天空发呆。  
这下却轮到卡卡西心神不宁了。他现在才慢慢反应过来带土的动作究竟意味着什么。这个动作有力地击倒了卡卡西的所有假设，毫无疑问地证明了两人对对方怀有相同的感情。可是——可他只有十七岁，他明白什么？他不过被我精心包装过的善意冲昏了头脑，他的人生阅历还不够看穿我的狡猾，仅此而已。可是，卡卡西，你又凭什么说他不是真心的呢？你有什么权利去这样恶毒地判断一个少年的心呢？  
卡卡西很想告诉带土，只有最后一步不能做而已。其他的——比方说，你可以把脚搁在我身上，你也可以抓着我的手指，只要我们都能把这当成无伤大雅的消遣，把这当成杀时间的方式之一。  
卡卡西察觉到这想法中那点明哲保身的微妙之处，并且没法为自己找到一点借口。他贪恋带土的触碰，却又反过来义正词严地要求他点到为止，装出一副正义凛然的样子，好像心里有鬼的不是他一样。  
在剩下来的时间里，带土也没再有任何动作了。等到天色完全变暗的时候，他站起来，居高临下地用自己巨大的影子覆盖住卡卡西。  
“该回去了，旗木先生。”  
他一直叫他卡卡西，如今称呼又改回了旗木先生。卡卡西察觉出这一点，只感到无力感爬升上来。他想着法子补偿明显不太高兴的少年。他问带土：“要不要去吃冰激凌？”  
“你又不爱吃甜的。”  
“红豆糕？”  
“我接下来还有事情。”带土说，但他快撑不住了。  
“去我家吃晚饭吧，我下厨。”卡卡西说。  
“我——”  
“不想去？”  
“不是。”  
“有什么事情要做？”  
“我和鹿惊约好了——”  
“鹿惊是谁？”  
带土彻底败下阵来。  
“是我上回遇见的那只猫，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西满心内疚，但是又不舍得放走欺负少年的机会。  
“猫，”卡卡西说，“怎么办呢，跟猫咪的约定也是很重要的。”

卡卡西在厨房忙碌着，于是带土有机会悄悄溜进了他的卧室。他竖起耳朵注意着厨房里的动静，跪在卡卡西的床边，最角落的地方。他看到卡卡西叠放在床头的睡衣，但那在他看来还是神圣不可侵犯的东西。最终，他只是把脸埋进收拾整齐的床铺里深深吸了一口气，捕捉其中细小微妙的味道，那个人的味道。  
这时候，他忽然听到细碎的脚步声。带土猛地跃起来，只看到卡卡西养的那只小狗，帕克，坐在离他三米远的地方默默注视着他的动作。  
“你都看到了？”带土对狗说。  
狗自然默不作声。  
“那我们是共犯了。”  
帕克舔了舔自己的爪子。  
带土说：“你的主人，旗木卡卡西，究竟是个怎么样的人？”  
帕克不耐烦地叫了一声，慢吞吞地离开了。带土用力拍打自己的脸，让自己从那股味道中解放出来。他跟着帕克走出卧室。  
卡卡西正站在厨房的水槽边，弓着腰处理一条河鱼，而带土尽量自然地走近他。带土仍然为海边的那场小意外耿耿于怀，他一面忍不住回想自己偷到的那个快速又轻浅的吻，一面又担心这是不是惹卡卡西生气了。他不知道该说什么，于是只好沉默地踱步到卡卡西背后。  
带土张开双臂从卡卡西背后环抱住他，动作僵硬又不自然，掌心渗出了细密的汗。卡卡西似乎被吓了一跳，条件反射地缩起身子。这动作又吓到了带土，他松开手上的力道，指腹松松地搭在卡卡西的腰上。他支吾道：“我、我弄痛你了？”  
“没有。”卡卡西说，他没有回头去看，只是想象着少年如释重负又心有余悸的表情。卡卡西希望世界上有更加便利的词汇，比“没有”更加柔和谦逊，但又能准确无误地告诉带土，他的拥抱力度适中，而自己正盼着他这么做。  
卡卡西可以肯定世界上有这样的词，但这时候他的脑子被杂乱的情绪占去大半，他说出的每一句话都将不再是最完美的措辞。旗木医生在与病人们对话时，总是有余力在脑海中推量出恰当体贴又目的性极强的措辞，因为在他的办公室里，他总是理性权威的一方，流露出的情感也不过是对病人吐露心声的一点礼尚往来而已。  
可如今的立场转换让他措手不及，几乎每说完一句话他就后悔自己没有选用另一个更合适的词语，没有表达出更多他想表达的东西。而且，他控制不住地去揣测带土的反应和想法——在他的办公室里，他无需猜测，他只要靠着捕捉病人话语间的蛛丝马迹去判断，进而向本人确认。可他又怎么能向带土确认呢？  
他感到少年收紧手臂环住了他的腰，膝盖贴着他的大腿后部。卡卡西让自己把注意力集中到那条鱼上。卡卡西打开水龙头，仔细冲洗鱼腹的内部。他平静地说，“你最好离远一点，带土，会溅出来。”  
带土对这句话的反应是贴得更近，他甚至把下巴搁上了卡卡西的肩膀。“不要紧的，”他说，“还是说你讨厌我这么做？”  
“那倒没有。”卡卡西说，他再次使用了这个词，并且没法忽视自己那变得僵硬的语调。如果他是自己的心理医生，他就要去鼓励病人放弃那些花里胡哨的复杂表达，以直面自己的情感。他该追问自己：“什么是‘那倒没有’？用肯定句表达试试看。是‘我喜欢你这么做’，还是‘我讨厌你这么做’？”  
医者却很难自医。而带土只是得到了这简短的四个字，就已经满意了。他注视着卡卡西冲洗干净了那条鱼，把它转移到案板上，又从刀架上抽出一把细长的刀。鱼被开膛破肚，取掉了所有内脏，但它还是在案板上猛烈地抽动痉挛起来。卡卡西用手牢牢把鱼按在案板上，等它静止不动。  
带土说：“你喜欢自己做饭？”  
终于有一个卡卡西可以回答的问题了。他说：“喜欢。料理让我有一种活着的实感。”  
带土说：“什么意思？”他猜测卡卡西会说些关于尊重生命之类的文绉绉的话，但卡卡西话中的悲观意味超出了他的预料。  
“比方说，”卡卡西说，手掌感受着鱼滑腻的表面和临死挣扎的力道，“这鱼是为了活下去而拼命挣扎，而我为了活下去而吃它，用这手把它按在案板上。这总是提醒我，人类跟鱼一样也不过是生物的一种。就是说，我们或许也被同样的手按在案板上，为了活下去而拼命挣扎，这挣扎在那更高的力量来看又是不值一提的。”  
“手？”带土抽了抽鼻子，卡卡西的话让他有些不舒服。他说：“琳死以前，我确实有这种被不知道从哪里来的巨手按住的感觉。现在——现在倒还好。至少我比以前自由了。是吗？”他提高音量，寻求卡卡西的肯定。  
“这个问题只有你自己能回答。”卡卡西说。  
“猜到你会这么说，狡猾的旗木医生。”  
卡卡西说：“虽说我是医生，可病人最终还是只能从自己身上寻找改变的力量。”  
带土说：“你拥有我一辈子也没法得到的地位，人们的尊重，金钱，自己的屋子，机敏又装满知识的脑子，甚至还有一张漂亮的脸。我想不出你这样的人会被什么‘手’按在案板上，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西说：“也许我没有说明白，关于手掌和鱼。”  
“继续说，说到我明白为止。”带土要求道。这句话中透出的亲近意味让卡卡西忍不住弯了弯嘴角。  
“该这么说，我并不是说我们就像这被控制的鱼——我们是这个手掌和鱼组成的体系，一对挣扎和压制的相互作用力。”  
带土讶然抬头，半张着嘴，好几秒钟说不出话来。他说：“你是说这股控制我们的力量，来自我们自己？我们剥夺了自己的自由？”  
卡卡西说：“我是这么认为的。”  
带土说：“可这样的话，我们为什么不把手松开？为什么不让自己自由呢？说到底，这手又是什么意思呢？”  
卡卡西说：“把手松开？”  
他好笑地重复了一遍，接着抬起自己的手。那鱼静止了几秒钟，接着开始抽动身子，滑出了案板，又一路滑进水槽里。它摔在水槽边缘，发出一声闷响，鱼尾最后颤动了几下，嘴巴翕动着，最终完全静止下来，只有白色呆滞的鱼眼还瞪得浑圆。  
卡卡西说：“如你所见，把手松开的话，体系就崩溃了。我们说要去追求自由，可是真的自由或许是要威胁到我们自身存在的相当可怕的东西。手是必要的，带土，就像游戏规则总是必要的。”  
这景象中包含的什么让带土极为不自在。他松开卡卡西的身子，朝后撤了一步，觉得自己很难在这个地方待下去了。他难以相信自己一会儿还要去吃这条鱼，那只了无生气的眼睛让他感到恶心。带土说：“我们永远不能把这只手松开？即使那是来自我们自己的手？”  
卡卡西说：“我是这么认为的。”他犹豫了一下，认为自己过多的同情和关怀反倒是对少年的不尊重了。于是他点到为止地提醒道：“想想看，带土，你为什么没能离开组织呢？”  
带土却听漏了这个问题。他忽然回过神来，双臂交叉抱在胸前，脸上是不属于他自己的表情，那似乎是对卡卡西的拙劣模仿。他说：“‘带土，你不该这么做的。’”  
卡卡西没料到枪口忽然被指向了自己。他说：“什么？”  
带土说：“你忘记了？你在海边对我说的话。”  
卡卡西说：“我没有忘记，我只是——”  
带土打断他说：“控制你的那只手，就是你说出这话的原因？你的游戏规则不允许我跟你接吻？听你说的，你是不愿意松开那只手的。你是不愿意放弃自己的游戏规则的，是不是？我可以把这当作最后通牒了吗？我是不是该离开这里了？回答我。”  
卡卡西绕过了所有的问题。他只是说：“你知道社会是怎么看我们这样的人的。”  
不，现在不是该说这个的时候！不要再推卸责任了，卡卡西。你得和他说清楚。说清楚什么？告诉他你想要他！向他寻求帮助！让他与你一起打破那陈旧迂腐又愚蠢透顶的规则！  
可这规则真是能打破的吗？卡卡西清楚知道，一旦事情暴露，他会失去现在拥有的所有东西。他会失去在大学终身任职的机会，再也没有人会来他这里做心理咨询。在这个将同性恋视为心理疾病的一种的小城，谁会冒着风险向一个无法“医治”自己的心理治疗师求助呢？他会被赶出这个行业，而除了临床诊断，他还能做什么呢？或许他能靠着至今为止积累下来的病例做一些学术研究，可还有哪本期刊愿意发表他的文章呢？学术界的任何人都不会愿意与他扯上关系的。  
他将永远沐浴在邻人怪异恐惧的目光里，就像他的父亲一样！更别提媒体，媒体只会把这一切放大。他迄今为止收获的声誉意味着，人们会用更严苛的目光考察他身上的一切东西。总会有人看到他和带土一起出现的，这样他就把带土从阴影拽到了阳光下。他真的有权利这么做吗？他害怕自己的身份会引起世人的注意，而当审问的灯光照到带土身上的时候，少年该用何种姿态来应对呢？他那些不可告人的过去，是不是会因为自己而完全暴露呢？  
他知道自己的轻举妄动会毁了两个人。当然，在他丰富的临床经验里，他不是没有遇到过有潜在同性恋倾向的病人，卡卡西通常会评估他们的心理状态和生活水平，再判断自己要不要和他们说实话。他们求着卡卡西救他们，改正他们——在这个地方，同性恋还被认为是心理疾病，卡卡西的同行们对此都不约而同地缄口不语。  
于是，有钱人被送去疗养院，或是干脆离开这个地方；没钱的只能永远压抑着内心的冲动生活下去，最终变成一个空壳。说起疗养院，那是有钱人去的地方。如果发生在穷人身上，他们就被送去治疗中心。治疗中心有一块属于自己的墓地，这么说你就该明白了。在卡卡西还是见习生的时候，他去过那地方一次。一栋栋四方形的灰色的楼，墙面上开了四扇小小的窗户，像眼睛一样往外窥探。每栋楼都有自己的花园和五人高的围墙。那些医生是里头的王，而那些孤独肮脏的老人或是神志不清的流浪者是他们的子民。那个地方有自己的规则，健康的体面的社会以外的另一套规则。  
可卡卡西要怎么对带土说清楚这一切呢？他要怎么让这种顾虑显得不是那么自私和庸俗呢？这个时候他又一次切身感受到两人间的距离，这种社会地位上的差距让他思考任何问题，都不得不带上一种道德上的负罪感。他是多害怕带土会因此疏远他！  
就像卡卡西所料想的那样，带土尖锐地反驳道：“我不知道，我从来没真正进入过社会。我只知道我想要什么。”他盯着卡卡西的眼睛，脸上露出两人初次见面时的神色来——危险的攻击倾向，猜测和质问，现在又添了些愤怒。  
卡卡西说：“你想要什么？”  
带土说：“老天，卡卡西，你又开始了。‘你想要什么？’你知道我想要什么！我想要和你在一起！想到你的每一秒钟，我都觉得那是对琳的背叛。可我不是你那么优秀的心理学家，我没法控制！”  
卡卡西放缓自己的语气，他察觉到自己又想把带土诱入另一个陷阱：“你可以跟我在一起，我们可以做朋友间会做的所有事情。”  
“不包括接吻和做爱的所有事情？”带土故意挑选露骨的词汇，他想要挑衅、攻击接着制服。首先他得把这位斯文的对手激怒，一种原始的欲望在他身上爆发出来。  
卡卡西却像没听到一样。他正在精心布下陷阱。他出乎意料地转换了话题：“你的偏头痛怎么样了？在我们聊过之后。”  
前几天，在两人的二十分钟的聊天中，带土曾向卡卡西提到过自己严重的偏头痛，那是在琳的死亡后出现的。每一次发作，剧烈的疼痛会让他丧失所有行为能力，只能就近坐下，等待剧烈的头痛自己消失。每次大概要持续三四个小时，那是一种濒临死亡的体验。带土在精神恍惚时会拿脑袋撞墙或者猛击身体的其他部位，以期减轻疼痛。于是每次发作结束后，他的身体都会添上好几道伤口。刚开始的时候，带土靠着红月亮缓解痛苦，头痛起初有所缓和，最终还是一发不可收拾。带土只能加大剂量，还因为用药过量陷入过昏迷。  
听说了这些，卡卡西提出要在自己的办公室为带土进行一次治疗，包括谈话、按摩和评估后使用的正规药物。卡卡西故意在“正规药物”四个字上加了重音，带土只傻笑着糊弄过去，权当没有听明白卡卡西话里的意思。他知道卡卡西不喜欢自己的红月亮，可他还没办法完全戒掉。  
带土搞不清卡卡西如今提起这件事的的意图何在。他听话地回答道：“好些了。症状几乎消失了，我不用靠红月亮就能撑过去。你想说什么？”  
卡卡西说：“我不该对我的病人抱有私情，这是基本的医学道德。”  
带土感到一种遭到背叛的愤怒：“你说我是你的病人？你明明说过我们是朋友！”  
卡卡西说：“那个台风天，是的。可你向我抱怨偏头痛是在那之后，记得吗？我给你开了个人医疗档案，通过正规途径帮你开了些小剂量的镇静剂——”  
带土当然记得，那天是他第一次踏入卡卡西的办公室，第一次坐上那把皮质的扶手椅。那是他第一次看到卡卡西穿着白色大褂，第一次直面卡卡西在工作中展现出来的可怕的专注力。他仔细地询问带土的每一个症状，第一次头痛发作的时间，持续的时间，发作的诱因。天气？湿度？情绪？还是某样记忆？  
卡卡西在他的笔记本上写个不停。他让带土描述自己典型的一天，从中找出诱发偏头痛的原因。带土呢，看到自己的那些无聊琐事被这样认真对待，心里又充满了受到关注的欣喜。卡卡西让带土躺下，用指尖轻按着他的太阳穴，感知那下面血液的流动和血管的扩张，带土得拼命转移注意力，才不让自己的思绪滑到某些不可描述的方向。那时候，他哪会想到这会是一个陷阱？一个精心准备的借口？  
“你从那时候就开始这么打算了？你真这么想？在那以后，你都是用对待病人的方式对待我？”带土说，脸上露出失望和沮丧。他从未这么想过。或许卡卡西就像对待他身边所有人一样对待自己，他只是个无差别的老好人而已。或许，这份善意只有他自己看来是特殊的。  
而精心筹备陷阱的猎人先生此刻却无法作答。他沉默着，为了掩饰这刺耳的沉默而打开水龙头，在水下冲洗干净双手。他说：“有很复杂的原因，带土。我——”  
“不要说那种含糊不清的话，卡卡西。告诉我，挡在你面前的是什么？那只手究竟是什么？你的游戏规则是什么？让我参与进来！你不能总是想着一个人搞定所有事！”带土的眼眶发红，他几乎是在咆哮了。  
从来没有人对卡卡西说过这样的话。让我参与进来？参与？一直以来像鬼魂一样如影随形的孤独感终于被这个词挑明了。他和带土，究竟谁是病人呢？卡卡西抬眼看到少年脸上的表情——他不该看的——他几乎想要缴械投降了。或许我该跟他说明白，我该与他一起处理这个问题。  
最终卡卡西关上了水龙头。他说：“我首先要为我的一切自私愚蠢的念头道歉，带土。我不确定我能不能说清楚，但我会试试看。”  
两人在客厅的沙发上坐下，肩膀间隔着一段安全距离。晚饭刚准备到一半，可发生了这样的事情，谁都提不起兴趣来吃饭了。那条鱼仍躺在水槽的边缘，此时已经完全失去了生命迹象。

这次轮到卡卡西向带土说明一切了。要说清楚这些，他不得不从父亲朔茂的死亡开始说起，而他没有向这座城市里的任何人提起过这段往事。  
带土要求他说下去，要卡卡西从他的专业视角来判断的话，那并不是一种聪明又无懈可击的追问和聆听的方式，但或许只有这种任何专业书籍上都未曾出现过的“带土式”的治疗才是最适合卡卡西的。光是被那双眼睛注视着他就受不了了。我将接受你的一切，包容你的一切，那双眼睛准确无误地传递出这样的信息，卡卡西又无法捕捉到任何伪装的迹象。  
他的自白，相比带土在那个台风天的自白来说，要更加有条理。如果说带土的自白是撕开与血痂粘连在一起的纱布，以致伤口再次开裂流血；卡卡西的自白则只是用指腹去触碰那条早已痊愈的伤疤，顶多在皮肤表面产生些微小的拉扯感。他的自愈能力总是很强，这是所有善于独处的人都该掌握的诀窍。  
带土的回忆更加原始，掺杂了大量本人的情绪；而卡卡西的回忆把那样的东西剔除了出去，又经过了事后冷静的反思与补充。他在每一个事实间安插上了合适的关联词，每一件事都有因果联系，结果他本人的感受却掉进了理智堆砌起的叙事结构的缝隙里，变成了完全不相关的东西。  
听到朔茂自杀时，带土笨拙又冲动地抓住卡卡西的手，少年强大的共情能力让他脸上的表情立刻被一种深沉的悲伤浸满了。卡卡西任凭他捏着自己的手。他继续说了下去，关于他如何选择了这座没有信仰的小镇，隐瞒自己出了问题的性取向，独身二十六年，关于他对于两人越界的关系的所有顾虑。  
卡卡西眼中的世界第一次在带土眼前展开，带土被这种深远缜密的思维震撼了，他从未想过这些事情，此刻终于开始为自己的疏于思考感到内疚与无力，这正是卡卡西最担心的事情。  
“我应该早点察觉的，”带土懊恼地说，后悔自己没有表现得更加体贴成熟，“我光考虑自己了。”  
这时候，少年对自己展现出的强大一无所知。他不知道自己是第一个让卡卡西开口说出一切的人。实际上这并不能怪他，在带土十七年的人生里，他可以说是和卡卡西活在两个完全不同的世界。两人看到的景象截然不同，遵守的规则也完全不一样。在带土看来稀松平常的事情，在卡卡西眼中或许是会改变整个自身存在的大事。而如果说有什么能弥补这样身份和年龄的差距，没有什么比一场诚恳的对话更合适的了。  
卡卡西一直有意无意地抗拒说些关于他自己的事情，直到今天，少年的一次次追问终于打破了那扇上锁的门。不是没有人试过，不过那些人——体面的成年人们——都被卡卡西礼貌的微笑和聪明的话术逼退了。只有像带土这样的少年，他的情绪和共情能力带有一种原始的攻击力和诱惑力，只有这种力量才强大到足以与卡卡西的理性抗衡。当然，两人又必须在一定程度上是互相契合的，否则这种攻击力就变成了毫无自知之明且令人难以忍受的纠缠。  
卡卡西在带土十七岁的时候遇见他，如果再晚一点，等到带土完全褪去稚气，也学会了往情绪上套一层外衣，往脸上戴一张面具，他们的相处模式又会变得截然不同，或许最终无法走到一起。幸好他们在带土十七岁这年相遇，此后，不论那时卡卡西还在不在他身边，带土的行为模式里已经不可避免地带上了卡卡西的影子。最终，他也会发展出一种深谋远虑的思想，成为他曾经仰慕过的卡卡西那样的人。  
当然这一切都是后话。卡卡西的坦白还在继续。他说到对社会舆论的顾虑，说到担心自己会把带土拉到世人的注目下，以至暴露他的过去和组织的存在，引起一大堆的麻烦事。卡卡西罗列了那么多猜想和论据，像在写一篇逻辑严谨的论文一样。带土忍不住问他：“你怎么想？我不知道你有没有注意到，卡卡西，你几乎没有提到自己的感受。你的话听起来，你——你好像不存在一样。”  
这话又是那样精准地击中了卡卡西的痛点。这是他一直以来回避的问题。卡卡西深吸了一口气。被按在案板上的鱼和由上往下施力的手。互斥力构成的我的存在。我的存在。我的存在？  
“我在害怕。”他说，“我怕我会和父亲犯同样的错误，我会和他一样因为不合时宜的私人情感被所有人厌恶。他打破了规则，带土。他让‘手’松开了，于是整个体系都崩溃了。我怎么敢松开我的‘手’呢？”  
卡卡西向带土说起一个重复的梦，梦里他亲眼目睹了父亲的死亡。他看到朔茂从悬崖边跳下去，却迈不开步子去阻止他。他远远地注视父亲朝下坠落，然后突然发觉，往下坠落的其实是他自己。他听到风在耳边呼啸而过，眼前飞速掠过的海面和天空拉成了深深浅浅的蓝色的线。他倒没有多害怕，只是无论如何也想不通自己是如何走到这一步的。与其说是恐惧，不如说他感到一种无比的挫败。他一路压抑情感，这样体面安稳地活过了人生的三分之一，却最终也要像父亲一样，因为不合时宜的感情而自杀赎罪了吗？  
他往下坠落，并在即将触底的时候猛然惊醒。这时候通常是凌晨三四点，接下来他就再也睡不着了。如果卡卡西是自己的病人，他就该像自己常向病人们要求的那样把这个梦记录下来。因为梦是现实的垃圾场，而高明的侦探总是能从被丢弃掉的东西里找到些蛛丝马迹。  
可他甚至连写下来的勇气都没有。似乎虚无的梦一旦落到纸面上就在某种程度上成了现实，似乎梦就这样从枕头上逃逸出来，与现实发生了联系。那么，他就不能再声称这梦是潜意识开的无聊玩笑，也因此不得不负起责任来了。  
“比起已经变坏的某件事，我或许认为即将变坏的某种倾向更加可怕，所以才会做这种梦。”卡卡西说着，像是要掩饰自白的尴尬那样把脸扭向一边。他发觉这是自己第一次向其他人承认：我并不是一个心理健全的心理治疗师，我并不是一个没有问题的人。尽管如此，承认这件事带来的释然却要大于他一直以来所料想的无力和羞耻。把问题与可靠的人分享并不是什么坏事，卡卡西忽然想到，这是他一直在治疗中向病人们传递的信息，可一次也没想到要在自己身上实行。带土给卡卡西带来的变化比他想象的要大得多，他好像忽然能直面自己身体里的某一部分自我了。  
现在，带土仍然在一个接一个地抛出尖锐的问题。他说：“你是说，我们在一起是件坏事？”  
卡卡西哑然无语。他不知道该从哪个层面来回答这个问题。  
带土说：“我不明白，卡卡西。你是无神论者，你跟朔茂叔叔不一样，你已经强大到杀死了上帝！你本该去自由追求所有东西，可、可你转眼又创造了自己的神，创造了自己的教条和戒律，你把自己绑在十字架上，为了原本就不该存在的罪行接受惩罚——”  
他抬高了音量，却感到很难继续自己的演说。他要怎么把自愿被绑在十字架上的人劝下来？对于卡卡西的生活和顾虑，带土知道这位年长的临床治疗师要比他清楚得多，因此他没有妄加反驳的资格。可说实话，他是想要反驳的。卡卡西紧抓不放的是这座小镇的潜规则，是藏在每一个人眉眼间的厌恶，藏在社会话语体系中的偏见。他怎么能被这种东西限制住？他怎么能为了这种东西放弃自己的生活？  
带土绝非要去否认卡卡西本人的生活方式——作为一个心理治疗师，他在努力医治着一个个人类个体，他是医治绝望的人。认识卡卡西之前，带土想不到会有人这么乐于奉献，会把自己的时间拆成细条分发给那些需要帮助的人。带土尊重他的职业和努力，可他想到，如果不去攻击催生绝望的体制本身，这种医治何尝不是一种无用功呢？  
这时候，这位年轻的宇智波已经展现出了与旗木卡卡西完全不一样的思维方式。他感到针对个体的任何“治疗”都将是于事无补的。带土觉得，受困于体制的可怜人们需要的是红月亮那样的极致梦境的抚慰——这是他愿意从老爷子那儿接下这份工作的原因——而需要治疗的是更庞大更本质的东西。是这座小镇吗？是这个社会吗？——还是这个世界呢？  
可惜卡卡西的上帝不是我，带土忽然想到，如果这个世界是我创造的就好了，那样我只要挥一挥手，就能把这该死的规则消除掉了。那样我就能赦免卡卡西的罪行了。如果我是个说了算的人——可我不是！带土感到一种熟悉的无力感正在驱使他逃离这个地方。想想看，他能做到什么呢？他有什么资格去对卡卡西，或者说对这座镇上的大部分人的生活指手画脚呢？他们活得可比他这个社会边缘人地道得多。  
他能做到什么呢？他又一次想到，盯着自己的双手，终于意识到眼下这个微不足道的自己唯一能确定的是对卡卡西的情感。是的，他手里唯有这一件武器而已。这是他唯一的有效论点，是任何东西都无法撼动的真命题。  
于是，带土抓住卡卡西的肩膀，他盯着他的眼睛，用那种卡卡西无法逃避的热切目光。他说：“我喜欢你，卡卡西。你到底是不是喜欢我？”

卡卡西清楚自己的回答将是一切的开始，或是一切的结束。他想到父亲纵身跃下悬崖时的样子，竟生出自己面前也是万丈悬崖的错觉。他该怎么回答呢？从一开始就是他做了些多余的事情，有意无意地展示自己可靠稳重的那一面，这个那个的引得少年的注意。他还要假装自己是出于高尚的道德才这么做的吗？  
同时，少年的话和他热切的眼神也让卡卡西不可控制地感到开心。而这种开心又让他感到痛苦。他要去承认吗？事到如今，他所建立的一切，他在这座小镇安稳的日子，全都要因为他的一句话画上句号了。  
不，或许不会，他反驳自己，他们可以小心行事，避人耳目，他们可以幸福一段时间。可他又怎么能保证事情不会急转直下呢？那时候该怎么办呢？他们有任何未来可言吗？没有未来可言的幸福，保质期过短的幸福，是否会抵消幸福本身带来的价值呢？  
卡卡西长久地沉默着，思考着，并痛苦地意识到少年正为他的沉默感到不安。卡卡西又怎么忍心让带土承受这种不安呢？他很想和他说得更清楚一些，他急急地解释道：“我是喜欢你的，可是——”  
“我是喜欢你的”这句话对卡卡西来说是一切的原因，但对带土来说是一切的结果。行了，到此为止，我不需要其他的话了。带土会这么想。所以卡卡西用这句话来做开场白显然是极为不明智的。  
带土猛地凑近他，贴上他的嘴唇。卡卡西当然是抗拒的，他的话只说到一半，所以带土只偷到一个浅浅的吻。但他不会放弃。他的双手钳制住卡卡西的肩膀——无需多言，一直以来接受军事化训练的他比卡卡西力气要大——依旧以那样的目光盯着对方的眼睛。  
很长一段时间，带土靠着燃烧情感过活——爱，当然还有恨。这是宇智波家族的特性。卡卡西被这样的一位宇智波按住了肩膀，他挣扎了几下，但力气很快被带土不依不饶的吻如数消解了。带土的吻一路下移。他含住他的喉结，用舌尖轻轻舔舐几下，又松开了双手去解卡卡西的衬衫。卡卡西抓紧机会就势挣脱，朝后连退几步，差点摔倒在沙发上。  
“不，带土。你得听我说完，好吗？听我说——”  
带土条件反射捉住了卡卡西的手腕，两人几乎要扭打在一起。我可以把他打昏，再把他睡服。带土想，然后被自己可怕的占有欲吓了一跳。他为自己那本能的野蛮念头感到羞耻，但又不知如何消解心底里不断蔓延膨胀起来的欲望。  
他知道他们的性别，年龄，社会地位全都不合适。可他们的人格内核是相互契合的，而对一场亲密关系来说，难道还有比这更值得我们注意的东西吗？遇到了这样的人，你们有什么理由不在一起呢？亲密关系的驱动力应该来自内部，而非什么性别，年龄，社会地位——这些，这些说到底只是社会加给我们的指标罢了！谁要照着这样的东西生活？  
带土忽然感到非常愤怒，卡卡西应该和他站在统一战线，而不是这样与他作对，与自己作对！这愤怒与他的欲望交织在一起，让少年显出一种极端危险的表情来。他差点控制不住手上的力道，差点就那样折断了卡卡西的手腕。  
又或者——此时一个更可怕的念头钻进了他的脑子——又或者，卡卡西是在撒谎。他大概是厌倦了我。是吗？你把自己当成谁了？你身上有什么东西是值得这位先生留恋的呢？除了琳，谁会善良到愿意接受你呢？卡卡西为什么要为了你这种人，放弃他拥有的所有一切呢？  
带土的动作停了下来，他的欲望和愤怒一下子从这具身体里抽离出去，只剩下一个被他自己厌恶着的躯壳，手足无措地杵在原地。或许就像卡卡西所说的那样，他只是他的病人，他对待他的方式就像对待其他所有人一样。他只是那一堆医疗档案中最平凡的，最没有研究价值的一个！  
带土鼻子一酸，几乎要哭出来了。他不愿意让卡卡西看到自己流眼泪的样子，只好低着头背过身去。他沉默着，又不敢去擦眼泪——因为他认为这个动作太过懦弱，好像只要不抬手去擦，眼泪就可以伪装成其他的什么东西一样。  
带土一下子从自己的身上撤走了所有力道，于是卡卡西的动作也停了下来，卡卡西没法去形容这种戛然而止给他带来的失落，他的期待落空了吗？他在期待什么呢？他期待被他那样粗暴地对待吗？他期待少年用这种粗暴，把他从什么地方解放出来吗？  
是的，我确实这么期待着。他不能忽略自己粗重的呼吸和发软的膝盖，带土的那只手成为了他的唯一支点。他希望带土无视自己的抵抗继续做下去，哪怕是用相当粗暴的方式——或许只有这种粗暴才能带他逃离去哪里——可他没有考虑过这种粗暴会引发少年的自我厌恶，会反过来损伤带土的自我存在。我怎么能这么自私？卡卡西想，我把行动的责任全推给了带土，这个十七岁的年轻人。我比他年长这么多，可我却在这儿逃避责任！  
看到少年沮丧的样子，卡卡西有些动摇，他不断地责备自己。这个时候，他的意志力比以往任何时候都要薄弱了。卡卡西终于察觉到了语言的无力，他不愿意看到带土这副样子，并且明白如果自己有这个意愿，他可以几乎不留伤痕地修补带土受伤的感情。这个选项比他所预料的还要更加诱人。  
卡卡西绕到带土面前，抬手贴近他的脸，用拇指替他抹掉眼泪。有一瞬间，他看起来好像要凑近亲吻带土了。但卡卡西的动作还是停了下来。他的手没有离开，也没有更加靠近。卡卡西感到自己的手像是被困在了一个被无限拉长的时空间里，动弹不得。  
带土的声音里还带着哭腔，他说：“为什么停下，卡卡西？”  
卡卡西被他那副可怜兮兮的样子搞得一点办法也没有。他只好说：“我不想趁人之危。”  
带土的眼睛红红的，他要被这句话逗笑了。似乎只隔了一个瞬间，只是卡卡西的一个微表情，就让他的所有顾虑都烟消云散了。他说：“可是我想。”

带土挣脱了卡卡西那只悬而未决的手，双手抓着他的肩膀。一个绵长深入的吻，卡卡西气息不稳，却跟刚才不一样，没有要逃离的意思。他放弃了重心，半推半就地被带土带进卧室。他知道即将发生什么，却难得不想去思考任何后果。带土帮卡卡西脱掉衣服——他知道如果要让这个人自己去做，他一定能犹豫纠结到所有的时钟都过劳致死——急不可耐地伏在他身上嗅闻吞噬他的味道。他的鼻尖蹭过卡卡西裸露的肌肤，脑袋拱进他的颈窝。  
卡卡西觉得自己正在被一只毛茸茸的大型犬热情拥抱着。养一只大型犬说不定不错，卡卡西这时候忽然不着边际地想到。实际上，在这个漫长的夏天的尾声，为了填补某个人留下的空白，他确实跑去收容流浪动物的地方领养了一只大型犬。几个月后又领养了第二只，后来陆陆续续地，算上帕克，他一共养了八只狗。这时候他才感到房间里的失而复得的寂寞不至于让人难以忍受。  
这又是后话。这个时候，卡卡西没有余力去想象未来的任何事情，因为带土正朝着他的耳朵窃窃私语，说些只有那个年龄的人才会说的蠢话。  
“旗木先生，”带土附在他耳边说，“这么说，你是第一次做？”  
卡卡西别过头。非常罕见地，他开始脸红，且说不出一句话来。带土从没见过这样的旗木先生，他心满意足地欣赏了一会儿，膝盖蹭进卡卡西的两腿之间，打着圈磨蹭着那个地方。卡卡西很快就有了反应，全身都泛起红色。这倒搞得带土有些紧张，不知道接下来该如何动作。他太重视这件事了，这几乎让他丧失了好好表现的所有自信。  
这时候，带土看到了卡卡西放在床头的相框，里头是他给他留下的那张速写。就像卡卡西先前告诉他的那样，他很珍视这幅画，甚至把它摆在了床头。带土望了它几眼，他的紧张感忽然消失无踪了。卡卡西确实很在乎他，他想到，或许在乎到能容忍他犯下的一两个错误。他还有什么必要去紧张呢？  
有史以来第一次，带土想要去做些什么。他想，自己说不定可以成为一个画家，那样他会不会在某种程度上更接近卡卡西一点？他是不是能更容易看清楚他眼中的世界，是不是能去分担卡卡西一直以来独自承受的东西？  
这个念头让他激动得心跳加速，一种形状模糊的担忧又从这种希冀的边缘溢出来——那样的话，现在这个宇智波带土要怎么办呢？他与组织，他的过去，那些真是能一笔勾销的事情吗？如果我扭开头奔赴我想要的未来，琳就要这样被我抛弃在这段黑暗的回忆里，再也不去回顾了吗？  
这时候，带土才忽然理解了卡卡西话里的另一层意思。他自己也有那样一只手，他对琳的内疚，对组织的复杂情感，对改变现状的恐惧，这些来自他自己的东西把他浑身制住，让他动弹不得。  
他们是自己生活的加害者，原本两个人都心甘情愿地把自己绑在了人造的十字架上，并且把这看作一种惩罚，因而失去了想要逃离的欲望。而他们的相遇，却让两个同时是加害者与受害者的可怜人想要去拯救对方了。他们不约而同地坚信，他们眼中那个鲜活的人是不该被绑在十字架上空耗一生的。这让他们忽视了自己绝称不上轻松的处境，竟又不约而同地一面挣扎着背着重负站起来，一面伸手去为对方解开枷锁。他们都低估了自己对对方的影响。  
带土在他的身上探索的时候，卡卡西在发抖，并且终究还是展现出一点抗拒意味。看起来只要带土一松开手，他就会马上穿上衣服离开。只是带土是永远不会松开手的，因为他知道卡卡西需要他抓住他的手。  
带土说：“卡卡西，卡卡西。哪怕一个小时也好，把那些烦人的事情忘掉，让我做你的上帝。”

带土被那些花钱与他睡觉的人粗暴地对待过，他知道这种事操之过急带来的是怎样的痛苦，而他是不愿意让这种痛苦发生在卡卡西身上的。他知道这不仅是生理上的问题，还是心理上的问题。或许带土本人都没有意识到，他是那样珍视甚至嫉妒旗木先生身上那股天才式的自尊，不愿让任何东西伤及它分毫。  
于是，往常急切又沉不住气的宇智波带土放缓了手上的动作，让卡卡西慢慢适应自己的存在，展现出一种不属于这个年龄的耐心和成熟。平常他总是让一大堆生动过头的表情在脸上滚动播放，现在五官却罕见地沉静下来，带上一股神圣和肃穆。然而这到底是个容易害羞的宇智波——带土很怕自己的这种认真在卡卡西眼里成了过分孩子气的东西，他害怕自己受到这个见多识广的成年人的嘲笑。于是，他的眼底里还是闪过一些局促和羞涩，耳朵尖也红了。  
卡卡西从来不说，所以带土不知道他暗地里有多喜欢自己的这种表情。带土严格监控着卡卡西嘴角的弧度，在它上扬的一瞬间用一个凶巴巴的吻回击。接着，他义正词严地告诉卡卡西：“不许笑我，我很认真。”  
不许笑我，我很认真。卡卡西在心里赞叹这句话中透出来的力量，他从来不会说这样的话，他太习惯于伪装出一副云淡风轻的样子得到一切了。  
卡卡西的脑子开始跟不上事态发展了。这跟他想象过的十七岁的年轻人的样子完全不一样。他以为他们会粗鲁，动些自作聪明的暴力，只顾满足自己的需求——实际上，大部分的年轻人确实是这样的。如果带土这样做的话，卡卡西不会感到奇怪，并且早已决定好了要宽恕这个人的所有行为——可带土那副认真忍耐的样子几乎有些感动他了。  
要礼尚往来，浑身发烫发软的卡卡西这时候还稀里糊涂地想着遵守礼节，于是他终于在带土吻上来时给了些笨拙的回应。  
这时候，带土的眼睛惊讶地瞪大了，他说不出话来，呆呆地张着嘴，看起来完全忘记了呼吸，脸颊迅速地涨红了。卡卡西不得不抬手按住带土的胸口。“呼吸，”他提醒道，“你在把自己憋死。”  
带土如梦初醒一样地长长地吸入一口空气——或者这么说，距离卡卡西的身体只有不到五厘米的空气，带土认为这部分的空气得明码标价——又慢慢地呼出来。  
卡卡西的回应让他下身的欲望硬得发痛，但他仍然忍耐着，用手指耐心地做着扩张，这终于让卡卡西有些于心不忍了。他忽然用两条手臂支起上半身，贴近带土的耳朵。明明周围安静又空无一人，两个人却乐此不疲地相互耳语。这种隐秘性让房间里的温度升得更高了。  
卡卡西开口的时候几乎认不得自己的嗓音，他也无从想象自己竟然会说这样的话。他说：“可以进来了。”  
一种从来没体验过的快感很快攻陷了他的思维，轻微的酥麻感让他的手指不受控制地抽动几下，嗓子里差点逸出一声喘息。不能发出声音！他即刻想到。这时候，他的邻居们一定都已经回家了。这墙壁的隔音效果可靠吗？他的邻居们要是听见哪怕一丁点声音，会传出怎样的谣言来？  
卡卡西想也没想就张嘴咬住自己的手腕，另一只手手掌朝上，松松地搭在眼睛位置，遮住了自己的大部分视线。他如释重负地朝后躺倒在枕头上，闭上眼睛，扬起下巴，让全身的感官集中到被带土触碰的位置。这样就好，这样的话，随便你做什么。  
带土不愿意这样轻易放过他。  
“这时候放弃五官中的两样是相当不理智的行为。”带土说，“旗木医生，你不是最喜欢理智了吗？”  
带土空出手来捉住卡卡西手腕，没费多大力就把它按在了床上。他用十二分虔诚的表情去亲吻那上头的粉红色牙印。  
他说：“旗木医生，发出声音也不要紧。”  
卡卡西咬着牙说：“不要在这个时候，带土——”  
宇智波带土这个名字很狡猾。最后一个音节，如果念长了就变成了撒娇，念短了就变成了喘息。带土总是很喜欢卡卡西念他的名字，他甚至气自己没有早点告诉他自己的真名。在所有少年都会有的性幻想中，卡卡西当然不止一次地叫着他的名字出现在他的身下，他想着他自己做过好几次。这件事实在是太诡异，他没向卡卡西提过半个字。  
如今，当卡卡西的话随着带土身下加快的动作忽然顿住，那最后一个音节破碎成幼兽样的呜咽的时候，带土忽然，毫无缘由地，又一次察觉到流泪的冲动。他感到自己的人生忽然从一片虚无中朝前迈了好大一步，竟第一次踩上了坚实的土地。琳死后，他从未与任何人如此亲近过。他以为自己余生都不再有这种资格了。  
反正眼泪流下来的势头已经阻止不了了，带土想，于是他不再尝试把眼泪憋回去，只是换了个思路，咧嘴笑起来。这又是跟刚刚完全不一样的哭法，卡卡西总是怀疑这个人流眼泪也能做出一百种表情来。  
卡卡西喜欢观察带土的表情变化，他觉得这简直是一种艺术鉴赏，因为那表情中流露出的总是最真实最天然的情感。如果卡卡西知道带土有一天会拿一张面具罩住自己的脸，他大概是要难过得说不出话来的。


	4. Chapter 4

他们若即若离的关系终于在那个晚上之后取得了些实质性进展。论及体力，长期接受军事化训练又正年轻的宇智波带土当然会让卡卡西印象深刻。至少在没有其他人的地方，自己能够名正言顺地触碰卡卡西了——这个认知让带土幸福得有些忘乎所以。  
那个早晨，带土的心一直被起伏的喜悦和沮丧左右着，这几乎让他没有余力去好好思考。他往卡卡西端来的咖啡里加了好几勺糖，明显过量的牛奶，又用叉子扎起香肠捅进杯子里——卡卡西问他在做什么，他只是把香肠从咖啡中拎起来送进嘴里，苦着脸咀嚼，为那想必诡异的味道皱了皱鼻头。  
他发觉自己很难下定决心离开卡卡西的床，很难迈出他的卧室，很难离开他的家。他开始嫉妒卡卡西摆在窗台上的一盆绿植，开始嫉妒被卡卡西拿在手里的马克杯，甚至开始嫉妒帕克，卡卡西养的那只小狗——他们都能留在这个地方，他想到，我却不能！我还得回到那个满是通缉犯的地方（我自己大约也是通缉犯了），跟长相可怕的圈圈脸先生同住，甚至不能把我正与卡卡西交往这件事与世界上的任何一个人分享！  
而又有什么能比离开卡卡西更困难呢？在这个寻常的周一，卡卡西要推门进入他的诊所的时候，带土却露出了生离死别那样的表情。于是卡卡西只好停下脚步，两人在诊所外的候诊室短暂地停留了一会儿。  
卡卡西庆幸他们来得很早，预定在上午求诊的病人还一个也没到。候诊室里只有他的护士兼助手——高田太太一个而已。她是一位年过六旬的老妇人，银白色的头发修剪得与下巴齐平，碎发则整齐地别在耳后。她负责处理诊所财务上的琐事，提前一天安排每一位病人来访的时间。有时她也会出于好心，刻意去为废寝忘食地投身于工作的旗木医生安排一段空闲期，在那时候送上一杯咖啡。  
高田太太的工作能力无可挑剔，对人又总带着一种适度的亲切，举手投足间透出年长者的从容和优雅，卡卡西十分尊敬她。她没有子女，丈夫在十几年前的战争中去世了，此后便一直保持独身。她在卡卡西这儿已经工作了许多年，两人间与其说是同事关系，不如说已经发展出了一种家人般的亲情。  
所以说，当高田太太看到他和带土一块儿出现的时候，卡卡西并没有多慌张。他信任这位老妇人，就职业素养来说，她绝不会朝无关人士说一句多余的话；就个人感情来说，她应该是最乐于看到卡卡西终于和某个人发展亲密关系的那一个。卡卡西简单地为两人互相做了介绍，他说带土是他的远房侄子，这是他们商量好的谎言之一。  
两人在候诊室的一角低声交谈着，草草约定了傍晚见面的时间。卡卡西却突然想起他今天得和几名后辈一起吃晚餐，顺便交流几个学术问题。  
“这是例行的晚餐会议，我没法缺席。”卡卡西抱歉地说，“后辈里头还有我负责的实习生。”  
如果不是高田太太在场，他会给露出沮丧表情的带土一个补偿的拥抱，但此时只好作罢。  
带土听到“学术问题”这个词的时候忍不住发出一声怪叫，他知道自己是无论如何都无法参与这样的场合的。随后他又想起来，自己也没有约会的空闲。他在前几天就答应了白绝要去他们的地下赌场管理秩序，那附近最近多出一支闹事的帮派。带土并没有卡卡西那么守规矩，因此他飞快地给了卡卡西一个拥抱，从背后来看，那只显示出两人的友谊有多么深厚——只有卡卡西才听到带土在他的耳边轻声说了一句：“真想赶紧再见到你。”

可惜的是，这样的事情还会发生许多次。他们原本就几乎是两个世界的人，当他们各自埋头工作起来时，他们的生活几乎无法重叠了。这个夏天，随着气温越来越高，两人都忙碌得不得了。高温会让人们的神经比以往更加脆弱，沮丧的人更加沮丧，暴躁的人更加暴躁。因此，受困于心理疾病而前来求诊的人会在每年夏天增加，而即使卡卡西和他的同行们再努力不过地工作，小镇的犯罪率还是会在夏天陡然升高——被高温弄得精神失常又穷困到看不起医生的人总是有的。  
街头斗殴频发，陌生人间的一点摩擦也会被炽热的阳光瞬间引燃。无依无靠的流浪者们比以往更加危险，他们被高温烤得头昏脑胀，拉帮结派地跑到各种场合闹事。这其中的某些人与组织有些私人恩怨，于是，为了摆平这些事情，带土的工作量也突然加大了。  
夏日似乎会让幸福的人更加幸福，让不幸的人更加不幸。另一方面呢，小镇又是一副热热闹闹的假日氛围了。即使是这样让人汗流浃背的天气，年轻的情侣们也要勾肩搭背地缠在一起，穿着五颜六色的半袖夏威夷衫和沙滩裤，风从宽大的袖筒里灌进来。  
他们坐在任何能坐的地方，街沿，台阶，铁栏杆之类——他们依偎在一起，你一口我一口地吸着同一杯冷饮，冰块融化的水珠滴滴答答沿着手肘滑落到地上，架在额头上的太阳镜反射出耀眼的日光。  
穿着一身黑色，腰间藏着不止一把短刀的宇智波带土在交错复杂的小巷里快速移动的时候，眼前偶尔会掠过这幅场景。他总是会感到遗憾，因为这是他与卡卡西永远无法拥有的东西。他们的感情永远没法被放到阳光下，没法与其他人热热闹闹喜气洋洋地挤在一起。可是爱有什么不同呢？为什么唯独他们是要被指着鼻子骂“恶心”的呢？他想不通，也不愿意去想。对于无法解决的问题，不去思考或许更好。  
为了这段关系能顺利掩人耳目，也为了控制少年欲求不满的索取，卡卡西与带土约定好只会在周末带他回家过夜。其余时间，两人仍然像过去那样相处着。他们没法在太阳底下牵起对方的手，于是他们在夜幕降临之后才会一起出门；雨天也是出行时不错的选择，在视线极差的时候，他们的并肩而行不会招来那么大的压力。  
如果上天仁慈到给他们一场暴雨，他们就会故意只打着一把伞出门。他们挤在一把伞下，身子的一侧紧紧贴在一起，抓着伞柄的手也悄悄重叠了。带土在雨声里朝卡卡西的耳朵说悄悄话，但即使是这种动作也不会招来人们讶异的视线，人们会觉得这全是为雨天所迫。  
“雨天，多大的雨！那边的两个小伙子却只有一把雨伞!”人们感叹着，于是这对见不得光的情侣此刻终于能毫无违和地混入人群之中了。这总是会让两个人的半边身体被暴雨淋得湿透，但他们却乐此不疲。  
带土提醒自己要去关注已经得到的东西，却仍然感到一种隐约的，叫不上名字来的不自在。好像上帝在忽然赐予你莫大的幸福时，一定会顺手把失去这种幸福时的恐惧和忧虑一块儿塞到你手里。

与带土相比，卡卡西则更加清楚摆在他们面前的会是什么。事已至此，他也打算打起精神应战了。  
他知道不论如何小心，他们的同行一定会招来人们的视线。他的邻居们会看到带土在固定的时间出入他的屋子；他的病人们会看到带土数次坐在他的候诊室里等他下班；他带的实习生和几名好友会看到两人在无所事事的周日午后在街上闲逛——而当这些人在茶余饭后无意间聊起这件事，把他们各自所掌握的片段拼接起来时，推断出带土的身份是不是就很容易了？  
等到那时再做出回应的话，两人就处在了被动位置，谁知道谣言会如何发酵呢？卡卡西知道自己需要给带土伪造一个恋人以外的人设，需要提前构想好一个天衣无缝的故事背景。他得在谣言开始产生之前主动向人们提供自己包装过的事实。  
他与带土商量好，说带土是他远房侄子，因为家里出了变故而来到这座城市。变故是指带土脸上的伤疤。“就说是烧伤。”卡卡西说，指腹抚过带土脸上深深浅浅的伤，带土正盘起双腿坐在他怀里，肩膀靠着卡卡西上下起伏的胸腔。这是他们能共同度过的为数不多的夜晚之一。  
说起他的伤疤，带土忽然来了兴致。“每次我得到一条伤疤，我都以为我会永远记住它。”他郑重其事地说，“但伤疤一旦愈合，我连它是怎么来的都忘得一干二净了。我在意的永远只是正在流血的那一道伤口，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西让他放宽心，他说每个人都是这样。“前提是你有很多道伤，”他补充说，继而问道，“你最近还在做这么危险的事情吗？”  
带土移开视线：“我以前没有实战经验，才给那些拿刀子的混蛋划了几下。现在——现在已经不是这样了。”  
卡卡西提醒他：“你没有回答我的问题。”  
带土露出一种谎言被戳穿的窘迫，可他仍然没有办法正面回答卡卡西的问题。他说：“看你怎么定义危险，卡卡西。你也可以说我们正在做的事情很危险。”  
“你打算一直这样下去吗？那个组织——你控制它到什么程度，或者说，它控制你到什么程度呢？”  
“我不知道，卡卡西。”带土忽然烦躁起来，他扭头用一个吻封住卡卡西的嘴巴。  
每次都是这样，气息被夺走的时候卡卡西想着，每次说到这个话题，带土的反应都很激烈。而他作为一名治疗师，能为他做什么呢？每次思考这个问题，卡卡西都首先要把自己的私人情绪从中剔除。从一个绝对客观的第三方视角来看，放任一个未成年与这样危险的组织接触是极为不明智的。可事情并非那么简单，带土与其说是受困于组织，不如说是组织的一部分。  
我要用我自以为是的世界观去劝说这位少年去过我以为的正常人的生活吗？卡卡西时刻警惕着，要自己避免这种说教，他不希望少年因为自己改变了原来的生活方式——哪怕是一种一般定义上的“向好”的改变。  
倒并不是说不能改变，只是选择做出这种改变的必须是带土自己。这是卡卡西作为一名心理治疗师所遵守的基本原则。他从来不替病人做出选择，他只陪着他们理清思绪，让他们看清楚自己手中究竟捏着多少种选项。人的视野有时候会狭窄得不可思议，心理治疗师就是为了破除这种狭窄而存在的。但做出选择的，永远只能是病人自己，他们永远只能靠自己活着，而不是医生的建议。  
卡卡西的基本原则中透出他的处世哲学：他认为人是只能靠自己活着的。尽管与带土发展出那样一段亲密关系后，他的观念有所改变，但这种深藏在潜意识里的认知并没有那么容易发生变化。  
在带土擅自做出下一步动作，彻底夺走卡卡西的理智前，卡卡西提醒带土，他们还有正事要做。“远房侄子的故事，”他说，“编到哪里了？唔，烧伤？”  
“烧伤，”带土附和道，几根手指不甘心地在银发男人的身上到处闲逛，“你那帅气的远方侄子，怀抱着远大理想，为了成为世界顶级的画家而来到这座城市。可他遇到了那样一位极富魅力的心理治疗师，两人迅速坠入爱河，一天要在不同的地方做上好几次，尝试各种各样的姿势——”  
“不错的故事，虽然最后几句有些多余，”卡卡西不动声色地说，“说起这个，我确实认识一位优秀的画家。他有自己的画室，手下也有几个学生。性格固然有些古怪，不过是个好人。你要是愿意跟着他学些技巧的话，我可以和他打一声招呼。”  
带土的眼睛一下子明亮起来。他一翻身坐在了卡卡西的腿上，双手抓着他的肩膀。他说：“我愿意，我当然愿意。太好了，这样我又能离你近一点了。”  
卡卡西问道：“那会不会离你原来的生活更远一点了？组织那边，不要紧的？”  
被卡卡西一问，带土才想起这个问题。这几天，圈圈脸先生——也就是白绝，确实起了些疑心。白绝就是最早在那条巷子里收养了带土的那个人，也是带土最早的陪练对象。带土的那些格斗技巧全是从他那儿学来的。  
带土开始为组织做事后，白绝负责把来自宇智波斑的指示传达给带土，也负责监控带土的一举一动。琳死后，带土一度表现出严重的情绪问题，每天的生活只剩下了替组织执行暴力，要么就是蹲守在那小巷里零售红月亮。他似乎完全被驯服了，白绝也就放松了警惕。  
可最近，他看到傻乎乎的笑容越来越多地出现在这个十七岁少年的脸上，几乎让他变得和外面那些寻常的高中生没什么两样了。于是，白绝本能地察觉到了什么，他忽然对带土的生活十分感兴趣，旁敲侧击地想要从带土的嘴里问出些什么。  
不过带土不打算让组织知道他和卡卡西的事情，甚至不想让组织知道卡卡西的存在。出于复杂的情感原因，他在白绝问出这个问题时抓起了手边的相框，里头放着他和琳的唯一一张合照。  
这个时候，他才想起自己的目光有多久没有落在这张照片上面了。白绝是不是察觉到什么了？带土一一否定了白绝提出的所有问题。“你是不是认识了什么新的人？”“你是不是喜欢上谁了？”“你是不是被谁喜欢上了？”  
不是，不是，不是。带土只是面无表情地摇着头，白绝勾住他的肩膀。他用那种伪装出来的天真烂漫的语气笑眯眯地说：“不要紧的。你可以告诉我，我不会和斑讲的。”  
白绝的肢体语言和卡卡西的截然不同。白绝的动作更加霸道，却又带着谄媚的意味，好像他是在接近你的同时不经意地展示自己的强大。这似乎意味着，如果你拒绝了他的示好，他能毫不费力地将你摧毁。  
带土把这看作一种威胁，他努力抵抗住那种想与人分享喜悦的诱惑，小心地组织语言回答道：“不。我仍然爱着琳。而谁又喜欢我这样的人？瞧瞧我这张脸。”他露出一个惨兮兮的微笑，所幸他很擅长这么做。  
这个回答足以让那时候的白绝满意了，尽管在他自己做了一些调查后，他又得出了截然相反的结论。不过带土不知道，他还以为危机解除了呢。  
于是现在，带土对卡卡西说：“不要紧的，没人会知道我们的关系。没人会知道你的存在。我只要按时完成上头派下来的任务，只要按时回去，在圈圈脸先生面前表现正常，不会出差错的。”  
“但愿如此。”卡卡西说。他收紧手臂拥住少年的身子。他知道带土跟组织内部的人同住，每日回去报道似乎是他的工作的一部分。卡卡西从来没打听过详细的运作流程，如果他知道，他一定会提醒带土要更加谨慎。  
出于这种考量，他没有提出要带土搬过来与他一起住，尽管他知道远方侄子的谎言或许会因此更加逼真。另外，邀请同居似乎也带有“帮助带土做出选择”的意味，卡卡西不想绑架了带土的生活，不想伤害到带土身上那种从一开始就深深吸引了他的不羁与自由。可你要是问他想不想与少年同住，答案当然是肯定的。  
“但愿如此。”带土重复道。卡卡西的话让他想起了白绝，白绝又让他想起了琳。他俩的那张合照，他想到，长叹一口气。琳是因他而死，是因为他搞砸了任务，作为对他的惩罚，组织对琳施加了暴力，又失手杀死了她。  
而犯了错误却存活下来的自己，如今在卡卡西的怀抱里享受着这样的安全感。他再一次感到无边的内疚和自责，他想要离开这里，回到组织，回到白绝的身边，永远在那种黑暗和暴乱里生活，这是他对自己的惩罚。可是，卡卡西，卡卡西！他怎么舍得离开他？这不是一种对他的背叛吗？带土的思绪又一次陷入一种难解的混乱。  
卡卡西大致能猜出少年此时在想些什么，他像安抚幼兽一样揉着带土的脑袋，却并不出声说些多余的安慰。  
最终，带土像是终于鼓足了勇气。他抬起头说：“卡卡西，能陪我去给琳扫墓吗？”

卡卡西答应了带土小心翼翼的请求，他很高兴自己能以这种方式参与带土的过去。两人把这次出行安排在周末。  
这一周，卡卡西把带土介绍给了佐井，当地的一位画家。他拥有自己的画室，曾经是一名宗教画家，搬到这座小镇之后就彻底改变了画的主题。如今他主要为一间杂志社供稿，也接受私人委托，为富人们画些肖像之类。这间画室几乎是全天开放的，说是学画，倒更像是绘画沙龙那样的东西，面向的是社会上的普通人——当然他们也得有些渠道才能找到这里。  
佐井会为他们找到合适的人体模特，调整好灯光的角度，而学生们围绕着台上的模特支起自己的画板。学生们画画的时候，佐井花上几小时埋头于自己的工作。在那之后，他再挨个指出学生们的基础错误，提些意见。  
带土起初有些担心，害怕自己无法融入这种正儿八经的艺术氛围，但卡卡西似乎早就为他想到了这个问题。带土只去了那地方一次就打消了顾虑。跟富人们捧在掌心里把玩的所谓艺术不同，这似乎只是与他一样的绘画爱好者们的聚集地。  
带土没法在固定的时间赶到画室，每次都是在众人画到一半的时候匆匆闯进来，接着双手合十压低嗓门跟所有人道歉。但除了第一次，没人再向他那张布满伤疤的脸多看一眼。  
如卡卡西所说，佐井的说话方式很特别。他习惯了对人直言不讳，自己却毫无察觉。这好几次搞得带土哑口无言，可撇开这个不说，佐井提出的意见确实非常有帮助。或许跟着他学习的话，带土想，自己就能在九月时画出一副不那么差劲的肖像画了。他知道卡卡西的生日在九月，他早就在心里想好了要送他什么。他盘算好了一切，暗地里积极做着准备，只是没想到自己最终会以那种方式迎接那一天。

带土或许没有意识到，不过他确实在一步步踏入卡卡西的生活，这件事不论对他还是对卡卡西来说都意义重大。可带土仍然感到一种无休无止的欲望。他偶尔看到卡卡西和其他人相处的样子——他的后辈，他带的实习生，他的同事们——他们在卡卡西的书房聊着带土听不懂的问题，语速飞快地抛出一个接一个的术语，为了带土不明白的重大发现而激动大笑。聊着聊着，他们会从书架上抽出几本书来，手指点着书页上的某句话，几个人之间忽然爆发出激烈的争执。  
其中有个棕发男人让带土尤其在意，他似乎总在无条件地支持卡卡西的观点。而另一个长相粗野的黑发男人则截然相反，他每次都要和卡卡西对着干——他是不是没有自己的观点，只要求站在卡卡西的对立面？他是不是在以那种方式博得卡卡西的注意？无聊的人！带土忍不住给这些人扣上恶魔的帽子，躲在角落里做了好几个鬼脸。  
作为卡卡西的“远房侄子”，他被允许在几位大人聊天时乖乖待在书房角落，分享到一杯红茶和几块曲奇饼干。带土捏着一本手掌大小的速写本，百无聊赖地用嘴叼住一杆铅笔。他的目光毫无节制地粘在卡卡西身上，他的眼睛和心脏简直要为了谁来享用这张脸而大吵一架。这种注视终于受到了卡卡西无声的警告，于是带土只好绕到沙发背面坐下，强迫自己移开视线，耳朵却仍不甘心地继续偷听着他们的对话。  
如果卡卡西在其他人面前偶尔展现出某种他不曾见过的样子，带土的心就会被嫉妒和不甘猛地揪紧。他讨厌那些聪明到能与卡卡西展开一场专业对谈的人们，甚至开始讨厌受到卡卡西关照的病人。说到底，带土害怕自己会被轻易地取代。如果我是个更有存在价值的人就好了！那样，那样我就能拥有全部的卡卡西了。可是，带土又清楚地意识到这念头是那样的极端且蛮不讲理。谁能在一段亲密关系中要求到这一步呢？  
别傻了，是卡卡西的职业要求他对每一个人推心置腹！带土尝试劝说自己，他吃完了那盘饼干，舌尖在口腔里不甘心地搜刮着剩余的白糖和黄油的味道。卡卡西一定是知道自己的微笑带有多么强大的力量，要不然他怎么会那样朝着别人微笑呢？他是不是知道对方一定会束手无策？而且——而且他怎么能穿着那件白大褂出现在那么多人面前？他怎么能在病人面前，在翻阅医疗档案的时候架上那副细边眼镜，怎么能在办公室的门没上锁的时候就摘下眼镜，抬起一只手去揉捏发红的鼻梁？  
只不过，带土最不想做的事情就是让自己看起来像一个总是在吃醋的小屁孩，于是他只能选择忍耐。每一次，当他感到卡卡西投注于其他人身上的情感（很大一部分是带土的想象）超过了他能接受的程度时，他就让自己画一副卡卡西的肖像速写。他没法时时刻刻找卡卡西来做自己的模特，于是只好抓紧一切机会观察卡卡西的脸。他几乎把那张脸上所有微妙的弧度都背了下来，在画上不下一百张小像之后——带土不可思议地发现自己竟然这么多次心生嫉妒——他却仍然没有对那张脸感到厌烦，反倒是更加兴趣盎然了。  
这件事，卡卡西本人一点也不知道。后来还是高田太太无意提起了一句“宇智波先生似乎为你画了好几张小像”，卡卡西才知道带土每次都躲在那沙发后面做了些什么。卡卡西愣了几秒，终于想起来去问为什么高田太太会知道这件事。  
相比卡卡西，带土更加擅长与人相处，他好像尤其容易讨得老奶奶的欢心。带土好几次在空闲时间故意路过卡卡西的诊所，想要在两人短暂的休息时间一块儿吃饭。一来二去的，他与候诊室的高田太太熟悉起来，还帮着阻止了试图插队的无理病人——这事儿卡卡西又完全不知道。  
高田太太给带土带来了手工烤制的饼干作为谢礼，带土一时得意忘形，向这位面容慈祥的老妇人多说了些不该说的。他说起自己如何艰难地赢得了卡卡西的信任——当然他相当聪明地略去了某些情节——这是他第一次有机会与第三者分享自己的喜悦，他兴奋得涨红了脸颊，眼睛亮亮的，声音也高了八度。  
年过六旬的老妇人微微笑起来。“带土是个好孩子，”她说，“他很适合你。”  
“饶了我吧，”卡卡西说，他知道高田太太值得信任，因此并不太担心，“这么明显？”  
“那孩子看你的眼神，”老妇人笑眯眯地说，“还有你对他说话时的那副样子。别小瞧我，我也是有过恋爱经历的。”  
卡卡西快要招架不住了。他说：“我的哪副样子？”  
“就跟他画的一模一样。”  
“画？什么画？”  
“你不知道？他给我看了些他的画，画的都是你。真是有天赋的孩子，卡卡西。”  
卡卡西略微点了点头表示赞同。半晌，他说：“您不介意的？毕竟我们都是男人。”  
“我不信仰宗教，也并非在这座小镇出生，”高田太太的声音里带上老人家才有的那种毋庸置疑的权威，“说到底，这是两个年轻人之间的爱而已，有什么好介意的呢？”  
卡卡西等着她说下去。  
“不过，你们要小心。”老妇人说，“你也知道这座镇上的大部分人并不是这么想的。”她像是为世界上所有无法被承认的爱感到悲伤一样绞紧了双手，卡卡西沉默着。  
“那孩子很爱你，我看得出来，卡卡西，他为你着迷。”最终高田太太又笑眯眯地开口了，“所以，如果你对他也怀着同样的感情的话，一定要抓紧机会告诉他。”

这几天，带土问卡卡西要来了好几本心理学方面的书。他好几次准备了一大堆甜食和饮料作为战略补给，义无反顾地向书本发起进攻。可糖分也没法阻止带土对着晦涩的文字犯困，他的脑门好几次磕在坚硬的书脊上。但他举起双手扒拉开眼皮，坚持要读下去，并且要求卡卡西给他解释。  
卡卡西说：“你怎么会忽然对心理学感兴趣？”  
带土纠正他：“我对你研究的心理学感兴趣。”  
卡卡西追问下去，于是带土忸怩了半天才说出实话。他告诉卡卡西，自己想要更多的共同话题。他想要得到工作时候的那个卡卡西，作为医生和学者的那个卡卡西，他不想让给别人，他想拥有全部的他。“另外，老天，你是不是根本不知道自己穿着那件白袍子有多好看？”带土大声嚷嚷着，义愤填膺地一拍桌子站起来。  
作为补偿，卡卡西只好同意穿着白大褂与他做一次。“还有眼镜，你得戴着那眼镜。”带土兴冲冲地补充道。  
“知道了，知道了。”卡卡西无可奈何地说，“下回是不是还得在我的办公室里做？”  
带土却把卡卡西的话当真了。他一下跃到卡卡西面前，抓着他的双手举到胸口：“真的吗？真的可以吗？谢——”  
“不可以，带土，我在开玩笑。而且，谁会为了这种事情道谢？”卡卡西收起笑意，推开了带土的脸。他严肃起来时表情总显得有些可怕，带土忍不住朝后缩了缩，暗自反省是不是自己的哪句话越过了界限。  
不过，卡卡西抬手按了按太阳穴，又不自在地摸了摸下巴，一副欲言又止的样子。他说：“我不擅长表达感情，带土，所以这或许是我的责任。我是不是一次也没有告诉过你？不要担心你会被任何人取代，带土，呃，我是说——”  
带土说：“什么，卡卡西？”  
“呃——”  
带土说：“说出来，卡卡西。否则我就把你绑到你的办公室就地正法——你知道我完全可以做到，高田太太一定站在我这一边，她会帮我开门的。”  
卡卡西说：“好吧，好吧。”他顿了至少有三十秒钟，耳朵尖也红了。带土耐心地等着他开口，他几乎是在享受这样的等待，这难得给他占了上风的感觉。  
卡卡西说：“对我来说你是无可替代的，所以不要担心——唔？！等、等一下——”

这个周末，他们按照先前计划好的前往车程两个小时的郊外，又翻过一座平坦的山丘，终于到了埋葬野原琳的那片墓地。不是人工规划的墓园，只是一片杂草丛生的荒地而已。齐膝高的枯黄杂草间错乱无章地竖着或躺着铅灰色的墓碑，有些地方只是简单地竖着用树枝绑成的十字架。墓碑周围零星散落着矿泉水瓶、烟头、纸巾和枯萎的花束之类的东西，灌木里还挂着一张褪色的花店发票，被风吹得摇摇晃晃。乍一看，简直不知道这地方是垃圾场还是墓地。远处兀然立着几根光秃秃的树干，荒地的尽头与阴沉的天空相接。要下雨了。  
带土领着卡卡西走到琳的墓前，两人放下带来的白色花束，双手合十拜了拜。“琳，”带土说，“抱歉这么久没来看你。这个——这个是卡卡西。”  
卡卡西低下头静默了几秒，他感到带土抓住了自己的手。  
带土说：“他们费心费力把她葬在这么远的地方，为的是不让我轻易来看她，免得、免得我耽误工作。”他的声音落下去，灵魂的一部分像是忽然潜入了过去，脸上的所有表情都消失不见了。  
卡卡西碰了碰他的肩膀。“我去那里走走。”他轻声说，像是怕扰动了什么。他知道这时候带土需要独处的时间。十几分钟后卡卡西走了回来，远远地看到带土正跪在地上清理杂草，他在低声和琳说着什么，脸上带着完全放松的表情。他朝卡卡西招招手。“卡卡西——”他喊道，“过来这边！”  
他的声音打破了墓地的寂静。在这个地方，死一般的静默不只是个抽象的比喻了。死亡是无声的。卡卡西想到了父亲的墓，他被几个好友葬在远离教区墓地的郊外，一开始连块墓碑也没有，只有一个小小的隆起的土堆。  
“卡卡西，”带土对他说，拍干净了裤子上的土站起来，“我正向琳说起你。”  
“说我什么？”  
“说你是如何擅长教育人，几乎快把我变成个好人了。”带土说，脸上带着笑容，“琳知道了一定会很高兴的。每次我都不敢告诉她我做了些什么，你知道的，就是那些摆不上台面的活计。”  
“琳不希望你做那些事？”  
“是啊。她总是怪到自己身上。可那哪儿是她的错呢？那是组织定下的规则，我和她都是受害者。而她，她又是我的受害者！要是我更强大——”  
要是我更强大会发生什么呢？带土认真思考着，我或许能在那一次保护好琳，但我能带她逃离组织吗？我能摧毁组织吗？结局真的会不一样吗？我难道不是已经成了组织的一部分吗？  
“既然组织已经没有了你的人质，你为什么不离开呢？”在琳的墓前，卡卡西终于问出了这个问题。带土只是露出了非常寂寞的笑容，好像他接下来说的将会是卡卡西永远无法理解的东西。他说：“那琳呢？我岂不是在从琳的死亡中捞取好处？我把她生命的终结作为自己新生的开始？我怎么能做这样的事情？”  
卡卡西想到自己的父亲。自己何尝不是用父亲的死亡作为新生活的开始呢？或许没有，他转念想到，毕竟他二十六年的人生都过着清教徒那样的生活。从这个层面来讲，他是能理解带土的。他要怎么把自愿被绑在十字架上的人劝下来？此刻卡卡西也考虑着先前带土想过的问题。他知道自己的劝说稍有不慎，就会伤及带土对琳复杂的感情。最终，他只叹了口气说：“对不起。”  
“与你无关，是我的问题。”带土飞快地回答道，他好像早猜到卡卡西会这么说。或许背着亲近之人的死亡负重前行也是他们的共同点之一。  
两人默默注视着墓碑，直到带土说：“走吧，卡卡西。”他扭头对着那块沉默的墓碑说：“下次再来看你，琳。”  
回程路上，两人没有再说起这件事。死亡那样沉重的话题不适合在疲惫的归途上被提起。他们再度翻越来时那座光秃秃的山丘。下坡的时候，卡卡西忽然脚下打滑失去重心。他条件反射地伸手抓住了边上的一棵枯树，手掌被半截断开的树枝划破了。  
带土紧紧抓着他的手走完剩下的坡路，等两人到了平地上，带土终于忍不住说：“我明明就在你旁边，卡卡西，为什么摔倒时不抓我的手？”  
卡卡西说：“因为我的惯用手是右手——”可他知道不是那样，他只是下意识地以为他们还在热闹的商店街，在那里他们得尽量避免一切身体接触。  
带土看穿了卡卡西的顾虑，他说：“这儿一个人也没有，医生，放轻松。手怎么样了？”  
“划伤而已。”卡卡西说。  
带土沉默了大半天。他又说：“要是发生了什么，一定要告诉我——抓住我的手，拜托，哪怕我没站在你的惯用手的位置。”  
卡卡西笑了笑，他说：“你也一样。” 

那天，带土没有在卡卡西家里过夜。他早早地回到自己的住处，把自己关在房间里。他坐在桌前拿着自己和琳的那张合照，脑海里又响起卡卡西说过的话。他何尝不想离开呢？但他怎么能背叛自己的过去，背叛琳呢？他捏紧木制的相框，锋利的边角深深嵌进掌心。我究竟该做什么？  
带土听到钥匙捅入门锁的声音。在这个地方就是这样，锁门只能给人象征意义上的安全感。白绝拥有每一间房间的钥匙。带土已经习惯了白绝的突然入侵，只扭头扬了扬手算是打招呼。白绝说：“今天，你和那个叫旗木卡卡西的一块儿去扫墓了？”  
带土漫不经心地回答道：“是啊，那又怎么样——什么？”他一下子推开椅子站起来，相框摔在桌面上。“你跟踪我？你怎么知道卡卡西的名字？”  
白绝把双手枕在脑后，他懒洋洋地伸展着身子，一屁股坐到带土的床上。“放轻松，放轻松。”他说，“关于你的新对象，我还没告诉斑呢。”  
“少胡说八道了!”带土克制不住心中的恐慌，他轻车熟路地把它伪装成愤怒，“我与那人没有一点关系。只是他父亲的墓也在那里，我们偶尔同行罢了。”  
“是吗？我手下的人说看到你们好几次一块儿出现。你最近不是一直去他的心理诊所来着吗？别告诉我你是去那儿接受心理治疗，带土。那种骗人的把戏，怎么能跟我们家的红月亮比？你们做了没有？你是上面的那个吧？做起来感觉怎么样？说起来，你以前不是喜欢女人的吗？那个叫琳的孩子没法满足你的幻想了？还是说，这病也会传——”白绝一面说，一面用手比划着不堪入目的手势。  
“闭嘴!”带土抓住白绝的衣领，把他用力摔在墙上。他捏紧拳头，举起来，却没有落下去。  
白绝贴着墙壁举起双手作投降状。“冷静嘛，”他说，“都说了没有告诉斑了。”  
“你侮辱了琳。”带土咬着牙说，愤怒让他喘不上气来。他甚至不敢在白绝面前为卡卡西说话。“我与那个叫旗木卡卡西的没有一点关系。我们只是认识，仅此而已。”  
“有关系也不会怎么样嘛。”白绝说，“毕竟你也到了这个年龄。我也算是看着你长大的，每天被困在这个地方不好受吧？说到底，带土，能和那样一个美人睡觉，管他是男是女呢？不过，你该不会是忘记了琳的事情？琳可是为你而死的。唉，真是可怜。不过你或许也只是和她玩玩而已，是吗？记得吗，我把你们从那巷子里救出来的时候，你们还那么小，你捏了根铁棍挡在琳面前——”  
“闭嘴！”带土一拳砸在白绝的右边脸颊，可怕的暴怒让他忘记了控制力道。白绝的脑袋猛地甩到一边，他低头安静了几秒等待眩晕过去。带土忽然冷静下来，他放开了白绝的衣领，朝后撤了一步。白绝慢慢地抬头看向不知所措的十七岁少年。他把满嘴的血吐到带土脸上。  
“你打我？”他说。他扑向带土，两人扭打起来。带土的格斗技巧都是从白绝这儿学来的，所以很难说谁会占上风。不过，白绝的实战经验还是比带土要多得多。他用膝盖狠狠击中了带土的肚子，带土朝后摔下去，撞翻了整张桌子，他所珍视的那个相框也砸到了地上。  
白绝看起来并不解气，他把带土拎起来，照着面门狠狠挥出一拳。带土的鼻子开始流血，他仓惶朝后退着，一脚踩碎了那个相框。白绝又一脚踢在带土的背部，少年的身子痛苦地蜷缩起来，手掌也被碎玻璃划破了。  
“站起来。”白绝居高临下地命令道，“站起来。”  
带土顺从地，摇摇晃晃地扶着墙站起来。他的耳朵里一阵轰鸣，眼前的世界被一片白色的光吞没了。他闭上眼睛晃晃脑袋，视线聚焦在碎掉的相框上。他和琳的唯一一张合照沾上了他的血，一个角被压折了。他伸手捡起那张照片，一张白色的，折叠起来的纸从那后面掉了出来。  
“这是什么？”白绝说，他又恢复了那友好轻飘的口气，好像刚刚的一切从来没有发生过。  
“我不知道。”带土轻声说。他展开了那张纸，心脏猛烈地跳动起来。  
是琳的字迹。第一行写着：“当你看到这封信，带土，我应该已经完成了我的计划。我希望我已经顺利杀掉了自己。那帮人时刻提防着我这么做，他们夺走了我们生活的权利，带土。可是谁能夺走我们死亡的权利呢？”  
带土朝后跌坐在地上。


	5. Chapter 5

“当你看到这封信，带土，我应该已经完成了我的计划。我希望我已经顺利杀掉了自己。那帮人时刻提防着我这么做，他们夺走了我们生活的权利，带土。可是谁能夺走我们死亡的权利呢？”  
带土的手在发抖，他一点点退到墙角，肩膀用力抵在墙壁上，但即使是这样也无法消除猛烈的眩晕感。他无法把目光聚焦到那一排排工整细密的小字上，反应过来时，几行墨迹已经被他的眼泪洇开了。  
“我知道你一直在拼命努力，带土，我一直看着你。我知道他们命令你去做什么样的事情，也知道失败的惩罚是对我的折磨——我是你的人质。荒唐至极！爱是这个世界上最强大的东西，弱者从来不知道如何去爱，而他们却把你与生俱来的天赋反过来作为威胁你的利刃！”  
“我不愿意让你的感情被这样的暴力磨损，要如何逃脱这种困局？答案很简单：让作为人质的我失去效用。我知道你那善良正直的责任感让你永远无法放弃我——原谅我觍着脸说出这种话——可无论我被夺走了多少东西，死亡的权利永远属于我。我是有能力终结这一切的！”  
“我知道你会想些什么，带土。‘是我造成了她的死亡！’你一定会这么责怪自己。不，不。不要夺走我的功劳，带土，除了被困在这屋子里，等你们这些男孩儿来解救我，我也总得做些什么。是我选择了死亡！是我夺走了那些人的刀，刺向自己的心脏。每次被他们抓到那屋子里，我都在脑海里演练这个动作。我会成功的。”  
“而当我完成了计划，带土，离开这里！他们已经没有什么能威胁到你的了，因为我已经夺回了那样东西，我夺回了我自己。听着，带土，为了防止你被无边的自责（你们这些自以为是的家伙总爱这么做！）困住脚步，我恳求你照我说的去做。去过你想要的生活！去爱上另一个人，去给与他缺失的，去希求你渴望的——去活着，带土。”  
带土撩起衣服下摆抹掉眼泪，他的手脚冰冷，五脏六腑的血液却炽热地燃烧着，领口整个被汗浸湿了。他的脑子似乎无法顺利处理这样崭新又庞大的信息，只是被这封信里透出来的力量震撼得止不住颤抖。夺回自己死亡的权利？是的，他几乎忘记了琳是那样坚强的一个人！  
带土想要说话，想要质问白绝，但他却感觉不到自己的声带。原本该发出声音的地方好像变成了一片粘滞的混沌。他把那张信纸按原样叠好，塞进裤子口袋里，又把他和琳的合照捏在手里。  
带土站起来，喉结上下滚动几下。他忽然想到卡卡西，想到卡卡西一直以来习惯去做的事情。冷静下来，分析状况！卡卡西会怎么做？那个狡猾的成年人会怎么做？似乎一想到卡卡西，他的心就奇怪地沉静了下来。无论这里即将发生什么，他想到，他都拥有卡卡西，他都被卡卡西拥有着。琳所说的事情，他是不是做到一半了呢？去爱上一个人，去给予，去希求。这一点我做到了！  
只是，只是我懦弱到没能离开这个该死的地方，我辜负了琳的付出——带土猛地捏紧拳头，把喉咙里呼之欲出的咒骂咽下去，感觉像是硬生生吞下石块。他知道漫无目的的咒骂于事无补，只会让他看起来像个情绪崩溃的小孩。带土感到自己忽然一下老了很多岁。成长会给人带来力量，却又必然伴随着一种独自承担责任的恐慌。  
带土花了些时间慢慢冷静下来，这段时间里，白绝一直死死盯着他的脸，用那种冷血动物注视猎物的眼神。他盘算着自己该不该给宇智波斑打个电话。  
终于，带土对白绝说：“你们，早就知道她是自杀？”

白绝说：“那是她的遗书？”  
带土抬高音量重复道：“你们早就知道她是自杀？”  
白绝第一次露出不安的神色，这是他没有预料到的事态。但他很快又抹去了脸上的所有表情。他说：“我们还以为能永远瞒下去呢。”  
“为什么不告诉我？”  
“唔，可别把接下来的话当成什么夸奖。我们花了大力气培养你，造出一个没有过去与未来的行刑机器，还有极便利的人质作为你的把柄——这样的大好事，怎么能被这小姑娘的自杀毁掉？”  
原本组织靠着琳来控制宇智波带土，而琳却展现出了一般人做不到的洞察力和勇气。她自杀了，意在打破这个可怕的病态的体系，解放带土。组织只好隐瞒了琳的自杀，谎称是他们失手杀死了琳——他们抹去了整件事中琳的自我意志，旁敲侧击地用些话术击溃了宇智波带土的神经。他们知道十五岁的少年没有其他可以依靠的，也没有坚强到不顾一切地逃离——因为琳想要传达的意志被他们半路截断了。  
他们原本的计划是让带土永远抱着对琳的内疚为他们工作下去，直到他身上浸染的黑暗成为他本身的一部分，直到他被他们同化。可他们没有料想到琳留下了一封遗书，也没想到一个叫做旗木卡卡西的心理治疗师能那样打动带土的心。  
白绝倚着门框抱起胳膊，他看到带土开始收拾自己数量少得可怜的所有物，把它们塞进一个破破烂烂的皮箱里。带土拎着箱子走出门口的时候，白绝没有出手阻拦。他说：“你要去哪里？你有地方可去吗？我知道了——”白绝意味深长地拖长音调，“你去找旗木卡卡西？”  
带土停住脚步，他说：“我没有义务告诉你，我与这个地方无关了。”  
白绝说：“这可不是你说了算的，小鬼。”  
带土回头看向白绝，这个曾经向他伸出援手，告诉他如何打架如何生存的人。他一度以为他们是朋友。带土惊讶地发现自己的声音是那样的沉稳和冷漠，他说：“你们最好不要做些多余的事情。我知道你们做过什么，也保留了些证据。随便把哪件捅给警察都会把你们整得够呛——不过你们很幸运，我无意这么做，只要我们从此以后互不干涉。我不会再回来了。”  
白绝转身注视着带土走远的背影。他自言自语道：“别担心，我们很快会找到下一个人质。”

夜已经深了，这似乎是无限漫长的一天。带土不敢相信一天内可以发生这么多事情，疲惫感在这一刻终于压垮了他的身体。他坐在公园的长凳上整理思绪，月亮躲在云层之后，只有一根光秃秃的路灯站着陪他。  
带土很想与谁分享这一切，但他不愿意去打扰卡卡西。卡卡西明天还要照常工作，他需要睡眠。明天将会是一个寻常的周一，后天会是一个寻常的周二。带土知道所有人的生活都要正常过下去，经历了一场无声的爆炸的只有他一个人而已。而且，自己现在提着一个惨兮兮的皮箱去找卡卡西算是怎么回事呢？他是在故意博取同情，要求卡卡西收留自己吗？  
不！绝不能那样。我已经从他那儿分得了足够多的东西，我不能再贪婪索取下去。我该独当一面了。更何况，带土才刚跟白绝说了自己与卡卡西毫无关系，若是此时再露出什么马脚，组织一定会去找卡卡西麻烦的。  
得先找个地方过夜。带土想着，用力拍了拍自己的脸颊。他拖着酸胀的小腿站起来，被白绝揍过的地方立刻发出疼痛的悲鸣。他太累了，光是挪动步子就已经耗尽了所有精力，所以精通盯梢技巧的宇智波带土此时没有发现粘在自己背后的黑影。  
带土庆幸自己身上有一小笔钱，这应该足够支撑一段时间。他要找一间便宜的旅馆，老板又必须好心到不过问他的身份和伤势。好在带土对这附近很熟悉，他知道那样的地方。在登记入住前，带土没忘记止住自己的鼻血，又换掉了沾满血污的T恤，把自己伪装成了个寻常的年轻人。他朝着老板咧嘴微笑，告诉他自己是从乡下来这里旅游的。  
“我叫阿飞。”带土说，“我会在这儿住许多天。能给我一间单人房吗？”

牛河先生与他的这家旅店已经在这地方屹立不倒了三十二年，他看不出今晚会和其他日子有什么不同。他刚刚接待了一位自称来这儿旅游的年轻人。那年轻人虽然带着满脸可怕的伤疤，笑容却非常单纯老实的样子。牛河先生从来不对客人们的故事抱有过分的好奇心，他在意的只有钱而已。所以当那年轻人把预付的房费交到他手里时，他欣然假装没有看到年轻人脖子侧面干涸的血迹。  
年轻人自称是阿飞，于是牛河把这个名字写到登记册上。他为他安排了一间朝北的单人间，简单介绍了浴室的位置和淋浴器的使用方法。等他回头时，他看到那位年轻人面部朝下地栽倒在床上。  
“我先离开了，有什么事的话，我一直在前台。”牛河说着，走出房间，悄然带上门。数十分钟过去了，当牛河在暗黄的灯光下被报纸上的无聊笑话弄得昏昏欲睡的时候，他接到了一通陌生的电话。  
来电者自称白绝，他开门见山地问道：“是不是有个叫宇智波带土的家伙住进来了？”  
牛河感到自己的职业操守被人看低了，他清了清嗓子回答道：“我们不会透露客人的隐私，先生。而且我也没听说过叫宇智波带土的人。”  
“得了吧，老兄。”白绝说，“一会儿会有人给你送钱来。钱、钱、钱！你想要的不就是那东西吗？”他的声音忽然离话筒很远，隐约能听到他在向谁喊着什么。牛河只感到莫名其妙。这时候，一个一身黑色的家伙忽然闯进店来，把几张大面额的纸币轻放在桌面上，又扭头出去了。  
听筒里的声音由远及近地响起来：“你收到钱了？那么我继续问下去。我想想，不是宇智波带土的话，是不是有个叫阿飞的人？”  
牛河沉默了一会儿，眼睛盯着那登记册。“是的。”他说，“你要我做什么？”  
“没什么大事。”白绝说，“不过希望你给他些关照。他有些药物上瘾的历史，我担心他会把自己关在那房间里做什么傻事，能拜托你时刻注意他房间里的动静吗？隔几小时就找个借口敲门进去看看——他是我的好朋友，一时意气用事才从家里跑了出来。我们都很担心他。”  
牛河的视线落在那几张纸钞上。谎言，又是谎言。这个常年和钱打交道的人拥有的唯一超乎常人的能力，就是辨别谎言。可偏偏谎言不谎言什么的他是无所谓的，只要有钱能进他的口袋就行。  
“我明白了。”他说，“还有其他的事情吗？”  
“另外——”白绝说，声音里带着假惺惺的关切，“另外，帮我看看是不是有个银发男人常来找他。听说我这朋友在外头患了严重的心理疾病，他忽然对女人失去了兴趣，染上了些见不得人的嗜好——您一定能理解我在说什么吧。”  
牛河草草附和了一句，不确定自己该作何反应。这时候，对面已经把电话挂掉了。

夜里八点的时候，卡卡西终于放下了手中的笔，挂上听筒，把那台电话推到一边。他刚刚办妥了一位病人的转诊。具体来说，联系一位他熟识的医生，简单交代病人的状况和需求，谈妥费用，确定交接病人档案的具体时间。  
这位病人——佐藤先生有潜在的同性恋情结，他一直隐瞒着，甚至还和当地的一位女性结了婚。他以为这样粗暴的处理方式能彻底断了自己的念想，但心理障碍却愈演愈烈。夫妻间日常的交往和触碰也会引发他的歇斯底里，夜里他又被严重的失眠和焦虑折磨得无法入睡。他患了上神经性头痛，每次只能靠吗啡撑过去。终于，他无法再一个人保守这个秘密，为自己找了一位心理治疗师。  
佐藤对外声称自己患上了严重的躁郁症，必须接受专业的治疗；在诊疗室内则迫不及待地和卡卡西分享了自己的秘密。第一次的谈话治疗，他简直像在倾倒大脑一样。先是踌躇的低语，接着是语速极快且掺杂着埋怨和咒骂的自白，最后，他开始哭泣，要求卡卡西帮助他。  
他说希望卡卡西用随便什么方式（那时盛行催眠或是电疗）矫正自己的心理疾病。佐藤把同性恋视为心理疾病，就像当时的其他所有人一样。“救救我，医生！”他哭嚎着，简直像是在向上帝求救，“把这些下流龌龊的念头从我身上拿走！我不能让这病毁了我的生活！”  
卡卡西专业的倾听和理解极大地安抚了这位病人的情绪，他又通过自我觉察的训练帮助佐藤克服了自毁倾向。然而光是这些和辅助性的镇静药物还无法解决实际问题。佐藤先生已经结婚，对妻子和整个家庭负有责任。他要求卡卡西像外科医生摘除肿瘤一样消除他对同性怀有的心理和生理层面的兴趣，就像那时候所有的心理医生会做的矫正治疗那样。  
出于个人层面的同情和理解，卡卡西尝试告诉他这种极端的治疗会毁了他的心智。他也许会不再爱男人，但他也不会转而爱上女人。而佐藤却一再坚持要求卡卡西这么做。卡卡西坦言自己的诊所不提供这种服务，但他知道自己不该对这个可怜人说些“同性恋并非心理疾病”之类的道貌岸然的大话，这是临床医疗和学术研究最大的不同。  
如果是在撰写一篇学术论文，卡卡西还可以尝试从各个角度去说服他的对手。而当你的病人已经被一团糟的家务琐事搞得精疲力竭时——他哀求，暴怒，转而哭泣，唯一的要求是一劳永逸的心理矫正——自己有什么权力要求这个普通人站起来选择他不想要的战争呢？  
于是，卡卡西只好提议将他转诊给自己所熟知的一名医生，那里提供佐藤先生想要的东西。另一位医生的收费要高于卡卡西。又一次，出于个人层面的同情和自己作为医生却无能为力的内疚，卡卡西主动替佐藤承担了医疗费用的差价。他知道这位佐藤先生因为严重的焦虑几乎无法工作，家境每况愈下；而且，尽管佐藤先生不知道，他俩是同类人。  
总而言之，卡卡西已经谈妥了转诊的事情。下周一开始，佐藤先生就能去那位医生那里接受矫正了。只是卡卡西仍然不确定自己做了正确的事情。他再次想到，自己在这样一个社会能和带土相遇是多大的幸运，大到他几乎有些恐惧了。  
卡卡西把桌面上散乱的纸质文件收到一起，归档到文件袋里，再按照首字母顺序摆好。这样井井有条的收纳总是有利于他放松神经。他处理掉了最后一点白天来不及做完的工作，检查了一遍明天的日程表，然后起身把那部黑色的座机放回书房的角落。  
他一直不喜欢家里这部座机，或者说他不喜欢这样具有侵略性的社交方式。电话铃声响起的时候就必须要接起，即使你好不容易结束了一天的工作，锁上门与外界切断联系，洗好澡藏在卧室里，倒了小半杯威士忌，手上的书正翻了三分之一——你也必须拿起听筒说：“您好，这里是旗木卡卡西的家。请问您有什么事吗？”  
电话铃响起的时候，卡卡西就是再不愿意也要从自己的世界里抽身离开。而这部电话，平常就如一只沉睡的巨兽一样匍匐在书房的角落，总是散发出即将苏醒的不祥气息。卡卡西时不时瞥它一眼，感到这巨兽正心高气傲地假寐着，用这种随时能被摧毁的寂静威胁自己。  
卡卡西叹了口气，疑心自己是不是被那位佐藤先生搞得神经过分敏感了。佐藤无疑是再一次提醒了卡卡西，他这样的人究竟会落得怎么样的下场——他的眼泪，哀嚎，咒骂，难道都是自己即将经历的东西吗？怀着这样隐约的不安，他开始收拾屋子，擦掉家具上的灰尘，摆正桌椅的位置，把沙发上的靠枕拍松软。至少在这个家里，他和带土最近有些肆无忌惮了，他俩动静大到每次都要把某个地方搞得一团糟。话说回来，他的邻居到底有没有听到过奇怪的声音？  
然后，卡卡西花时间浸泡在浴缸里，以驱散一周的疲劳。心理治疗师的心理出了问题该由谁来治疗呢？他任凭思绪自由发散，脑袋里却不可控制地出现带土那张笑得傻乎乎的脸。  
十一点的时候，他躺上床，疲惫的身体终于被柔软的床垫接纳，而卡卡西发觉自己正在期待带土的触碰。或许他们在这张床上做过太多次了，简直像是条件反射一样，他想到带土总是体温偏高的身体，想到他形状圆润却透出倔强和一点顽劣的眼睛，想到他脸上的每一条伤疤，想到他那奇特的说话方式——心情好的时候，带土的每一句话都像是某种宣言，都带着不可忽视的决心和勇气。  
卡卡西忽然发觉自己的右手正在慢吞吞地抚过左手手背——他是在模拟带土的手吗？他像触电一样停止动作，被自己愚蠢的妄想搞得十分尴尬。他用二十年训练自己习惯孤独，如今却总在睡前想到另一个人——好在他已经得到了他！  
卡卡西的心里好像忽然多了一座时钟，它总是在不知疲倦地记录着：下一次见到带土是什么时候？他还要忍受多久的寂寞？他们掩人耳目的交往能持续多久？嘀嗒，嘀嗒。可时钟没法给他任何他想要的东西，它能给他希望吗？卡卡西不确定。即使他和带土的关系宣告结束，时针也会永无休止地旋转下去。时钟自顾自走着，我只是凝望表盘而已。  
卡卡西不愿意让自己再沉溺于对恋人的深思，他翻开摆在床头的小说，开始阅读一个冗长（且远离情欲的）家族故事。十二点多的时候，他躺下来，关掉了床头的灯。  
深夜三点钟，书房的巨兽从睡眠中醒来，发出令人难以忽视的声音。从深沉的睡眠中被叫醒的银发男人一开始无法正确地判断情况，他以为那声音来自屋外，听起来像是某种小兽的哀鸣。很快，他彻底清醒过来，发觉那声音来自书房。是电话铃声。  
对于习惯了黑暗的眼睛来说，深夜其实亮得不可思议。借着月光，卡卡西看向墙上的挂钟确认时间。三点钟的电话，卡卡西想，究竟是谁呢？他拿起听筒，巨兽即刻安静下来。听筒里传来一个陌生男人的声音。电话里的男人说：“喂?是旗木医生吗？”  
卡卡西说：“是我。”  
男人听起来有些犹豫不决。他踌躇着：“您——认识一位叫阿飞的先生吗？”

从电话里了解了个大概后，卡卡西挂上听筒，动作迅速地换上外出的衣服，带着他的医疗箱走出家门。如果事情确实如刚刚那位名叫牛河的旅店老板所说，此时阿飞——带土的状况很危险，他必须抓紧时间。  
旅店老板说，他听到阿飞的房间传来猛烈的撞击墙壁的声音，他用备用钥匙开门进去，看到神志不清的阿飞正躺在地上，额头流血，墙上留下了同样形状的血痕。他手边留下了一个空了四分之三的药罐，房间里弥漫着鲜血和呕吐物的味道。牛河说：“而且，这位年轻人脸上毫无血色，正发着高烧。”  
卡卡西立刻判断是带土的偏头痛复发了，他说自己很快就会赶到旅店来。挂掉电话前，他问这位牛河先生：“对不起，不过，您是从哪儿知道我是他的医生的？”  
牛河说：“他的衣物掉落在地上，先生，我替他捡起来，从他的口袋里掉出了您的名片。我想我总得联络个什么人，否则这孩子可能会死在那地方。”  
卡卡西松了一口气。两人第一次见面的时候，带土确实从他这里得到过一张名片。他没想到少年还保留着它。卡卡西说：“是的，是的。我十分感激您的好心，我现在就过来。”  
卡卡西知道寻常的旅店老板不会管旅客的闲事，不过当事情危及客人的性命时，事情就另当别论了。死过人的客房无论翻新多少遍，都不会有人再愿意住了。这样一想，这位牛河先生的动机倒还说得通。只是带土为什么会忽然住到那种地方去？他不是跟组织里的人同住吗？一定出了什么变故，卡卡西想，这变故严重到足以再次诱发带土的偏头痛。  
等卡卡西走进那间旅店，他发觉前台站着的那位牛河先生有些眼熟。他满心想着赶紧见到带土，在焦灼中尝试搜寻自己的记忆，却最终无功而返。牛河先生走了过来，握起卡卡西的手，卡卡西发觉他的眼中是噙着泪的，这就让他更加尴尬了。这究竟是谁？他想着，带土到底在哪儿？  
牛河说：“我刚刚就在想究竟是不是您，旗木医生。您也许已经不记得我了——五年前，您治好了我的儿子。”  
卡卡西终于想起来了。五年前，牛河先生的儿子陷于严重的抑郁，数次表现出自杀倾向，他们找到了卡卡西的诊所。卡卡西温和得体地笑着，同样握住牛河的手：“不是我治好了他，”他说，“我只是陪他找到了活下去的方式，做出巨大努力的是您的儿子，牛河先生。他现在怎么样了？”  
尽管知道没有时间闲聊，卡卡西还是出于礼貌问了一句。他的工作就是这样，或许对他来说只是日程表上的一行待办事项，对其他人来说则是改变人生的大事。卡卡西没法一一记住自己究竟短暂参与了多少人的人生，但那些并不是无用功，至少比他自己所能想象的还要伟大得多。  
“哦，哦！他很好，已经找到了一份不错的工作，正在筹备他的婚礼了！”牛河先生高兴地说。这个从来只在意金钱的人打算彻底忘掉那个陌生的电话，把那几张钞票送给明天遇到的第一个流浪汉。自己凭什么去干涉这位好心人的生活呢？谁想知道他与那年轻人是什么关系？我只知道他帮助过我！  
他说：“快，让我带您去见阿飞先生。”

带土失眠了，他本来没想这样的。夜已经深了，所有人都入睡了，带土几乎能听到这间旅店轻柔起伏的呼吸和梦呓，他感到自己再一次被排挤在了这个甜蜜的小世界之外。该死！  
他支起自己的画板，打算借此排解睡不着的烦闷。画些什么？他的思绪漫无目的地游走着，反应过来时，他发现自己正在画琳。只有一个面部轮廓，因为他没法回忆起女孩的五官了。他尝试给画上的那张脸按上五官，可无论如何都画不出琳的样子。缺了什么！这是我眼中的琳，而不是琳原本的样子。她原本的样子在那封信里，我自以为是的妄想辜负了她——  
他没法再继续下去，丢掉了手上的笔。一阵白色的闪光和眩晕夺走了他的视野，他立马意识到这是偏头痛的先兆。曾经被卡卡西医治好的偏头痛卷土重来了。带土慌张地吞下他拥有的最后一罐红月亮——这是他尝试过的最大剂量——然后手脚并用地爬上床，身子一动不动地仰躺在薄且硬的床板上。剧烈的疼痛开始了，就像龙卷风一样掠夺了他的正常心智，现实和妄想间的那条线变得模糊不清。  
一闭上眼睛，带土感到身体与床铺的每一个接触面都开始剧烈摇晃起来，且伴随着分崩离析的预兆。床板正在开裂——还是我的身子正在开裂？片刻，这种摇晃又仿佛变成了海面上的波浪，他的身子似乎融入了这床板，融入了这波浪，他的身体随着海浪的每一次起伏被折叠起来，他的身体变成了毫无意义又毫无感觉的肉块，随着每一次摇晃改变形状。他即将不复存在!  
带土感到巨大的恐慌，仿佛自己被困在了现实和幻想的交界处。此时疼痛都沉淀到了他的后脑勺，又缓缓移到了他的下颚。他的牙床像是被冻住了，固化了，在他的口腔内部膨胀开来，像是生锈的机械零件一样难以开合。带土没法说话，没法从喉咙发出一点声音。他要在这无人知晓的地方一动不动地死去了！  
他挣扎着集中精神，却只能略微移动左手的几根手指。这几根孱弱无力的手指毫无作用地抓起薄薄的床单，紧攥着，扭曲成怪异的形状，好像主人无声的尖叫一样。他听到哪里响起门铃声，门铃声引来了杂乱的脚步和从睡梦中惊醒之人的大声咒骂。片刻，一切恢复平静，暴怒的人再次入睡，他以为自己已经安抚了大声啼哭的门铃，却未曾想到还有一个人，一个受困于可怕的痉挛却无法发出声音呼救的人，在关上门的房间里孤独地死去。  
带土无法被解救，因为他无法像门铃一样发出啼哭，他没有那样把人从睡梦中叫醒的勇气。没有人会发现他的，他想着。我要在这里死去了。不，不！他还能控制自己的呼吸，他努力鼓动肺部，让浑浊的空气透过鼻腔。靠着这个，他夺回了一只手的控制权。他让自己翻身下床，祈求着这动静能引来关心他的什么人。可老天啊，这世上唯一一个关心他的人应该在离这旅店二十分钟车程的地方睡着！  
带土的胃部剧烈地燃烧起来，红月亮开始发挥作用了。他开始被拉向甜美的梦境，疼痛却依然无法缓解，他要从中间被撕扯开来了。带土把手指塞进嘴里，用力抠着喉咙口。吐出来，你这白痴！你会把自己害死的！卡卡西的声音朝他大喊。可卡卡西何曾用这种音量朝自己说话？没有过！不，是有的。带土自己的声音反驳道，那个台风天！  
他开始呕吐，他早些时候吃过的那些东西，泛着酸气和臭味的呕吐物溅到地板上。他摔倒在地上，四肢不受控制地抽动着。他终于够到了墙壁，满怀希望地用双手扶坐起来，用脑袋撞向墙壁。只有疼痛能杀死疼痛。  
带土终于在这时候彻底陷入了昏迷。

牛河只领卡卡西走到了阿飞的房间门口，便知趣地转身离开了。卡卡西立刻推门进去，即使戴着口罩，他还是闻见了房间里混杂着汗味和呕吐物的酸腐味道。  
他先是看到支起在床前的画板，上边是一个棕发的女孩，本该是五官的位置用红色颜料画着大大小小的叉号。红色颜料还没干，而且似乎混了太多的稀释剂，此时正沿着纸面流下来。卡卡西看到带土面朝下地躺在地上，立刻开始担心呕吐物会不会让他窒息致死。卡卡西挽起袖子，迅速检查了少年的呼吸和心跳。  
他还活着。  
很难说此时是私人情感还是专业素养驱使着卡卡西的动作，他庆幸自己有些医学基础，能够在短时间能有条不紊地处理这一切，把带土从死亡边缘拉回来。根据药罐中红色药丸的余量，卡卡西判断出带土究竟一口气吃了多少。带土很幸运，那正好是让他陷入危险的昏迷，而又不至于死亡的剂量。  
卡卡西把带土抱上床，擦干净了他的脸。他检查了他的口腔，防止他被倒灌的呕吐物影响呼吸。他又按摩着他的太阳穴，缓解了带土的痉挛和偏头痛。他重复着单调轻柔的节奏，终于让带土紧皱的眉头一点点舒展开来。这时候，卡卡西拿了条毛巾冷敷在他的额头。他已经没什么可做的了，接下来，只有等他自己醒过来。  
他喂他喝了些清水，并且尝试唤回他的意识。带土正在喃喃自语着，这是个好迹象。卡卡西把耳朵凑过去，打算破译少年翕动的嘴唇间的密语。他听到他不断重复着一个短促的音节。带土说：“琳……琳……琳！”  
这么说，确实和那女孩有关。卡卡西撇了一眼支起的画架，那副画中不祥的气氛笼罩了整个房间，这让卡卡西难以忍受。他看到一张折叠起来的白纸掉在房间的角落，上头沾着已经变成深褐色的血迹。卡卡西没有打开去看，他只是把那张纸放在床头的矮桌上。  
他清理了地上的呕吐物和墙上的血迹，又打开窗给房间换气，他知道这会让带土好受些。这时候，他听到带土叫着自己的名字。带土正在说：“卡卡西……卡卡西……”  
卡卡西走过去，握住他的手。他凑近带土的耳朵轻声说：“我在这里。”  
带土说：“卡卡西，卡卡西……离我远一点……！”  
卡卡西愣在原地。带土仍然紧抓着他的手，用溺水的人抓住浮木的那种力道。晚风把褪色的窗帘吹得膨胀起来，盖住了那个画架。在卡卡西来得及阻止之前，厚重的窗帘拽倒了那幅画，没有五官的女孩面朝下地倒在地上。

带土在天微亮的时候睁开涩重的眼皮。抬手揉眼睛的时候，他摸到了额头上缠着的几圈绷带，指腹又顺着眼睛一路抚过发肿的鼻梁，舌头则打着圈检查口腔内部的伤势。白绝留下的伤口还在发痛，这说明他没有晕过去太久。  
带土花了些时间载入记忆，又费力地挪动四肢坐起来，这才看到卡卡西正抱着胳膊坐在床边的木制椅上。他像是睡着了，低垂着头，银发遮住了眼睛。在这样一团糟的情况下，带土看到卡卡西并不感到安心——或者说他不愿意让自己感到安心。这位十七岁的敏感的年轻人，为自己的弱小终日惶然不安，甚至到了接受帮助都要犹豫再三的地步。  
带土知道如果卡卡西没有出现，自己的状况要比现在糟上一百倍，或许他会就那样躺在地板上死去。可这也是最令他感到难过的地方。他难道永远没法靠自己搞定任何事吗？带土不想吵醒他，他放轻动作起身下床。赤裸的双脚踩上木地板的时候发出嘎吱一声，卡卡西随即从浅睡中醒来。  
带土喟叹一声朝后倒在床上，整张脸埋进了枕头里。他害怕看到卡卡西那副睡眼惺忪的疲惫样子，害怕看到他的黑眼圈和眼睛里的血丝。他忽然开始抗拒这个人沉默不语的付出。  
卡卡西似乎对这一切毫无察觉。带土听到水倒入玻璃杯的声音，听到窗帘被拉开的声音。窗户敞开着。日光，蝉鸣，远处的犬吠声——外头的世界一下涌进这间房。尽管带土感到一部分的自己被永远困在了昨天的夜里，天到底还是亮了。卡卡西是不是总有让一切恢复运转的超能力？带土纳闷着，他总是嫉妒并且渴望这种能力，因为他自己总是只能把事情弄得越来越糟。带土仍然一动不动地趴在床上，他在等卡卡西抛出第一个问题。  
“跟人打架了？”就像带土猜测的那样，卡卡西问道。  
带土躲在枕头里闷哼一声。  
“头还痛吗？”  
带土没有说话，他听到卡卡西正朝这边走过来。  
“让我看看是不是还在发烧。”卡卡西伸手摸向他的额头。  
带土的反应大得出奇。他翻身躲开卡卡西的手，有些狼狈地爬到床的另一端。卡卡西的手悬在半空，但他不急不缓地抽回那只手，动作优雅流畅得让带土想骂人。“喝点水。”卡卡西说，好像喝点水就能让带土的那张臭脸恢复常态一样。  
带土只是更加生气了。他说：“拜托，卡卡西，你能不能不要把我当小孩子了？”  
这是他醒来说的第一句话，他的嗓子还很沙哑，音量控制得也不太好，有些太大了。带土本来没想这么大声说话的，这下大概隔壁房间的人也要听到了。  
卡卡西仰头把原本要给带土的水一口灌了下去，又把玻璃杯砰一下放到桌上。这声音在带土听来就像悦耳的交响乐。就是这样，他想，朝我发火，骂我，告诉我我有多没用。别他妈的再来管我的闲事，你看到上一个这么做的人是什么下场了。  
带土的视线扫过琳的画像，那幅画被挪到了房间的另一个角落，远离窗户的地方。卡卡西一定是看到这画了。他有没有读到琳的遗书？带土的目光在房间内仔细搜寻，他看到那张折叠起来的纸被放在床头的小桌子上。  
可卡卡西什么也没有说。他只是拿起水壶给杯中加满水，又把玻璃杯放在了带土一伸手就能够得着的地方。他重新戴上了口罩，开始把自己的东西收拾回医疗箱里。带土别过头不去看他。此时，卡卡西的任何动作都会引发他严重的抵抗情绪。他没法控制。  
卡卡西的手握上门把。他背对着带土说：“你的衣服洗好了晾在外面。桌子上有备用的绷带，洗澡不要弄湿伤口。瓶子里是止痛药，头痛再发作的话，每四小时吃一颗——不要一口气吃完。我的日程表已经排满了，挤不出时间再来抢救你一次。”  
带土说：“卡卡西——”  
卡卡西打断他：“不想被当成小孩子的话就照顾好自己，而不是在深夜把自己淹死在呕吐物里。”  
带土低下头。他知道卡卡西说的没错。而这当然是最令人生气的地方。  
“六点我会再来。”卡卡西推门离开。

你找不到比卡卡西更准时的人，而带土本人总是被各种各样的事情牵绊住脚步。六点缺五分的时候，带土听到老旧的楼梯吱呀作响的声音。这座旅馆里的一切都旧得不像话，带土本想在下午洗个澡，可他笨手笨脚的，差点把生锈的花洒从墙上整个卸了下来。  
他听到卡卡西的脚步声越来越近——他靠着走路方式和节奏判断出那是卡卡西——于是赶紧下床走近门口，神经质地拉扯着自己的袖子，抹干净了眼角，又尝试着压平脑后翘起的一小撮头发。  
他像是接受面试的大学生那样紧张地站着，倒是把进门的卡卡西吓了一大跳。“卡卡西！”带土大声说，脸颊绯红，两道眉毛有一半被绷带遮住，这让他显得惨兮兮的，“我把晒干的衣服收进来叠好了。头已经不痛了，桌上的止痛药我一颗也没有吃。我——我喝了一大壶开水，勉强洗了个澡，没有弄湿伤口。”  
带土像背台词一样说完这一大通，浑身泄了气一样松弛下来。单薄的肩膀微弓着，手指不安地抠着绷带边缘。他低着头收紧下巴，眼睛却不甘心地向上抬起来，视线窥探着卡卡西的表情。卡卡西没有说话，扬了扬手中热气腾腾的便当算是打招呼。  
带土有些沉不住气了，他说：“拜托，你到底有没有听懂？”  
“什么？”卡卡西故意问他。  
带土再也忍不住了。他扑过去勾住卡卡西的后脑勺，把他的脑袋用力按向自己的。卡卡西迅速（或者说轻车熟路地）伸手关门上锁，他看到一个人影正从走廊上走过。  
当带土终于放过了他气喘吁吁的医生时，他大声吼道：“我在为早上的事情道歉！我在说我能照顾好自己！”  
卡卡西抿住嘴唇，这细微的动作牵动了嘴角的小痣，带土读出那是一个微笑的预兆。卡卡西说：“我知道。你遭遇的事情比一般人要可怕许多倍，我能理解那种力不从心的感觉。但从我——一位持证上岗的心理治疗师的角度来看，你比寻常的十七岁少年要坚强许多。我帮助你并不是不相信你拥有独立面对一切的力量，”他停顿下来，伸手揉揉带土的脑袋，“我只是不希望你受到更多伤害。”  
带土半晌说不出话来，他怀疑卡卡西根本掌握了读心术。在自己早上和他怄气的时候，那双沉静的眼睛是不是早就看到了我心底的最后一层？一定是这样，否则他怎么会这样清楚地洞察了自己的一切心思，甚至比我还要了解我，比我还要为我着想？带土问卡卡西：“你们心理治疗师都——都这么善解人意吗？你们是不是很容易和病人发展出亲密关系？”  
卡卡西耸耸肩膀：“远没有那么简单。不过有一条原则是不会变的——过于复杂的个人关系只会妨碍治疗。因此，如你所见，我已经独身二十六年。”  
带土纠正他的时态错误：“你曾独身二十六年。”  
他双手环住卡卡西的身子，终于敢于直面这个人给自己带来的安心感和归属感。至少在这个瞬间，琳的自杀给他带来的巨大冲击消散下去几分。带土再次问道：“那你要怎么处理我们之间‘复杂’的关系？”  
出乎他意料的是，卡卡西坦言自己也不太清楚。这个人无意暴露出的脆弱面总是这样强烈地吸引着十七岁的宇智波带土，他真希望自己能强大到为他俩摆平一切。

带土向卡卡西说了一切，他给他看了琳的遗书，告诉他自己终于下定决心离开组织。事到如今，带土没什么好隐瞒的了。这就解释了带土为什么在昏迷时喃喃念着琳的名字，卡卡西想，可他为什么要叫自己的名字，又要叫我离远一点？  
卡卡西旁敲侧击地问道：“你昏过去的时候，带土，梦到什么了吗？”  
带土低头沉思几秒，迟疑地摇着脑袋：“我记不清了。哪怕梦到也只是些没有情节的片段。怎么了？”  
“没什么。”  
“到底怎么了？”带土凑近他。  
“你说了些梦话。”  
“我说了什么？拜托，告诉我。”  
“你叫着琳的名字。”  
“唔，”带土叹了一口气，抬手指了指他的画架，“也许我梦到她了。你瞧，我想画她，但无论如何也画不好。还有其他什么吗？”  
“你还叫了我的名字。”  
“那很正常，”带土竖起一根手指按着自己的太阳穴，“你不知道我多想见你。”  
卡卡西偏了偏脑袋不置可否。带土看出他还有话没有说完，于是再一次追问道：“我还说了其他什么，卡卡西？告诉我。”  
你让我离你远一点。卡卡西把这个句子默念一遍，而看带土那副样子，他压根不知道自己说了这话。也许那只是潜意识里的喃喃自语，我不该拿着从潜意识里生出来的东西去责问他。或许，谁知道呢，那只是我听错了。那么深的夜里，只有卡卡西一个人听到了这句话，于是他自然而然开始怀疑自己的耳朵。卡卡西害怕把这句话拿出来分析会让两人不得不直面其中牵扯到的复杂现实，而现在显然不是合适的时机。于是，他再一次做出了与职业要求所相反的选择。他告诉带土，没有其他的了，他只是叫了这两个人的名字。  
“好吧，好吧。”带土嘟囔着，“我以为我会说些更有趣的东西。”  
带土说，他原本打算靠着身上的钱在这旅店住一阵子，再找个地方打临时工。他打算用自己的手切实感受普通人的生活——正如琳所说，去活着。“我原本没想告诉你这事，”带土承认道，“当然，我很想告诉你我离开了组织，我知道你一定会很高兴。可——”  
带土知道，原本组织对他来说是一份工作，还算半个监护人。而离开那个地方，自己就彻底成了街头巷尾的流浪者。他说：“你忙得连吃饭时间也没有，我不想因为这件事增加你的负担。而且，我也不是要你的钱。当然现在也不是。”  
卡卡西一针见血地指出道：“你的计划行不通，带土。你没有能证明身份的证件，现在又是旅游旺季，镇上加大了审查和安保的力度，没有地方会愿意留你打工的。钱花光以后，你要怎么办？而且，组织那边真会这样放你离开？既然他们费尽心思隐瞒了琳的自杀——”  
“组织那边暂时没有关系。”带土打断他，每次话题牵扯到组织，他的眼中就透出少见的冷峻，“我有些对他们不利的证据，他们应该不敢轻举妄动。”  
“那个圈圈脸先生，他知道你住在这儿吗？”  
带土一下子扭过脸来，他还没想过这个问题。“如果他知道，”他说，“你就不能再来这儿了，卡卡西，这不安全。”  
卡卡西说：“你真打算在这地方住下去？”  
带土不吭声。  
卡卡西说：“搬来跟我住吧，带土。”  
带土的表情让卡卡西很庆幸自己没有告诉他那梦呓的完整内容。若是说了，他想，带土大概不会那么快点头同意的。

这一天，趁着夜色，卡卡西带着带土收拾好的皮箱离开。两人故意没有同行，三个小时后，带土两手空空地从那间房里走出来，告诉站在前台的旅店老板自己要出去散散步，很快就回来。带土预付了接下来一星期的房费，并嘱咐牛河先生：“如果有人问起来，就说阿飞我一直待在屋里。”带土希望这多少能为他们赢得一点时间，如果白绝真在监视他的话。  
在卡卡西的邻居全都入睡之后，带土溜进他的屋子。他们的同居生活从这个夜晚正式开始，坦白来说，比他们料想的要顺利许多。一连几周都没有白绝的消息，带土每次出门都警惕着周围的状况，可他一次也没碰见过组织派来的家伙。一切都顺利得有些不可思议了，像是幕布后头有谁在操纵这一切。日后回想起来，带土才终于想到，或许这正是白绝的目的。  
卡卡西帮带土戒掉了红月亮的药物上瘾。每一次，当带土受到那种极致梦境的诱惑时，卡卡西就让他在本子上画正字。他让他把这种诱惑通过冥想具化成一种力量，再把这种力量聚集到他的左手上。这样，带土就能用右手与自己的左手抗衡了。而这样的抗衡迟早会让你发现，你始终在和自己较劲。当左右手握手言和的时候，带土的症状已经消失得差不多了。  
卡卡西把带土身上余下的红月亮收起来放在抽屉的最深处，跟他第一次遇到带土时买下的那一小包红月亮放在一起。  
两人在一个假日一起重新布置了卡卡西的书房。他们挪动了书架和写字台的位置，空出了一块地方作为带土的画室。带土在那里支起画板，摆上一辆铁制的工具推车。地上放着他的水桶，墙上挂着他的画盘和几只画笔。  
太阳落山的时候，书房的重新装修终于告一段落。卡卡西正在做着最后的收尾工作。他捡起散在地上的螺丝，把工具归于原位，又最后一次检查了电线的排布。带土则心满意足地一屁股坐到房间中央，朝后放倒身子，扬起脑袋看着这间屋子。这地方彻底成了专属于他和卡卡西的房间。他们能在这里一块儿工作了。  
“说起来，我就是第一次在这间书房闻到的那烟味。”卡卡西指了指窗户。  
“那么，正是这间书房把我们联系起来。”带土说，“我是不是幸运过头了，卡卡西？”  
他确实幸运过头了。在这间书房里，在那个夏天最热的一天，卡卡西第一次同意做他的人体模特。带土要求卡卡西脱掉衣服——每一件——然后坐在一把高脚凳上。带土花了些时间才说服卡卡西这么做，他向卡卡西保证自己会用绝对单纯的艺术眼光审视他的身体。而当卡卡西确实摆出带土想要的姿势时，带土感到自己简直要陷进那优美流畅的肌肉线条里去了。  
带土说：“卡卡西，卡卡西。你这具身体要是永远不和任何人结合，那简直就是对造物主的亵渎。”  
卡卡西很少受到这样赤裸的夸赞。他只是说：“快画，拜托。”  
带土咬着嘴唇抑制冲动，强迫自己把注意力放到画面上。最近，带土的绘画技巧确实进步了不少，他举起铅笔草草勾勒着形状，很快进入了专心工作的状态。虽然带土自己并不知道，可他这副表情很像他第一次和卡卡西睡觉时的样子，克制又专注，小心翼翼中透出一种神圣——卡卡西突然发觉，这位认真的少年确实说到做到了心无旁骛的艺术创作，开始胡思乱想的反倒是他自己了。  
带土的视线那样忘我、贪婪又毫无保留地一遍遍扫过他的身体，卡卡西感到自己的视线无处可去。看着带土的脸只会让他毫无必要地回忆起他俩第一次做爱的细节，而看着其他任何地方又显得那么仓促刻意。  
卡卡西越来越不自在，他的呼吸突然从自动运转切换成了手动操作。他费力又手忙脚乱地吸入空气，呼出来。一旦停下，他的肺部就像忘记了呼吸方法一样停滞下来。这时候，带土终于注意到了卡卡西快速起伏着的胸膛和从耳朵一直弥漫至全身的红色。他停下笔，傻乎乎地问卡卡西：“你怎么了？”  
最后那幅画并没有画完，因为画家先生和他的模特一起钻进了卧室。

时间就这样安然无事地朝前推进，带土的警惕也终于松懈下来，他以为组织终于好心到放他一马了。  
卡卡西的朋友们都欣然接受了作为远房侄子与卡卡西同住的宇智波带土。带土仍在佐井那儿学习绘画，偶尔也跟着卡卡西溜进大学旁听课程。话虽如此，他是没有心思去听（也听不懂）那些高深莫测的学问的。他溜进大学要么是为了支起画板画些大学里头的气派建筑，要么是为了去听卡卡西的讲座。他混在卡卡西的学生里，装作与他们口中的“旗木教授”素不相识的样子，这个那个的打听着卡卡西的事情。  
其他人口中的卡卡西——“学识渊博又为人谦逊”“总一副没睡醒的样子”“是镇上有名的心理治疗师”“似乎没有他没法摆平的事情”“可他对谁都一副样子，看着平易近人，其实难以接近”。  
而只有带土知道卡卡西并非无所不能，最近，他正为一位病人烦恼着。卡卡西不愿透露病人的姓名，带土只知道那是一个和他们一样的人，为了矫正同性恋而转去了另一位医生那儿接受治疗。这个下午，卡卡西打了好几通电话，似乎在跟那位医生交流这位病人的状况。他挂掉电话回到书房，坐在他那把皮质的躺椅上，闭上眼睛沉思着。  
带土很少见他这么发愁。他问：“怎么了，卡卡西？病人的状况不好吗？”  
“糟透了，”卡卡西说，“另一位医生用训练马戏团的动物的手段去矫正他的性取向。所谓矫正治疗就是这样一种东西。他命令他每一次想到男人的身体，或是每一次对妻子的触碰心生厌恶的时候都用力去掐自己的手背；命令他在每一次‘表现得不像个正常人’时，大声喊出‘我不想这样’。催眠倒也罢了，只是引发了几次恐慌而已，比那更可怕却颇有成效的是电疗——”  
卡卡西用双手指腹按着眼睛，试图缓解眼球后头的压力。他说：“病人的精神状态很差，但他坚持要继续下去，他以为这种野蛮的手段真能让他过上正常生活——或许能，可是，带土，你知道他要失去多少东西？爱和被爱的能力。而失去了这些，他的生活还能称得上正常吗？我时常想，要是我能坚决地说服他这并非心理疾病——”  
带土走过来，把手放在卡卡西的肩膀上。“那是他自己的选择，他来找你之前已经把自己的生活弄得一团糟了。在那种精神状态下找个人结婚本来就是非常不负责任的行为，”带土说，听得出他还有很多话想批评这位病人，但是碍于卡卡西的情面，他并没有全部说出来，“你已经做了你能做的，卡卡西。而且做得比多数人都好了！”  
而即使这话也没让卡卡西的眉头舒展开来，他只是疲惫地朝带土笑了笑：“我只是在怀疑自己的工作到底有没有意义，带土。我的病人想让我提供帮助，但我能做到的只是倾听和解析，陪着他们察觉自我，分析清楚每一个选择和背后的动机——而作出选择的只能是他们自己。”  
“我告诉他们，你们有自我改变的力量，我帮他们察觉和释放被压抑的愿望，但是他们最终只能自己做出改变。如果他们弱小到不能做出这种改变，他们就责备我用理论简写了他们的生活，责备我没有给他们想要的帮助。”  
“那是因为我无法确定，”卡卡西说，“我是该让他们成为战士，还是该给他们发止痛药？”  
“卡卡西，该做出选择的是他们自己，不要承担不属于你的责任。”带土说，他坐下来，和卡卡西挤在一张椅子上，“我倒是很清楚我会怎么做。我不期待每个人都成为战士，我没法把人类想得太好，毕竟大家都困在这样那样的现实里——我想要给大家分发止痛药。你看，足够真实的梦境和现实有什么区别呢？又或者，要是每个人都进入梦境，那么究竟哪边才成了现实呢？”  
“那谁来做守梦人？”卡卡西问他，“所有人都进入梦境的话，守梦人就得一个人了。”  
带土长久地沉默着，他不喜欢即将从自己嘴里跑出来的那个结论。  
带土说：“或许有时不得不一个人。”

事后回想起来，带土才发现一切都是有预兆的。那天，他和卡卡西并肩走在一条小道上。两人注意着保持距离，互相也没有过多的交流。这个时候，带土发觉有人在跟踪他们。  
他全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，脑袋里迅速考虑着对策。卡卡西似乎还没有察觉，带土想，他弓起身子压低嗓门，用只有两人听得见的声音说：“卡卡西，不要看我，不要和我说话。前面有一家小店，进去随便买点什么。我来找你前不要出来。”  
卡卡西走进路边的小店，带土则若无其事地继续往前走，好像两人并不是同行，只是偶尔地碰到了一起。他听到自己背后的脚步声迟疑了一下，便毫不犹豫地加快步子。带土几乎甩掉了那个人，他拐进一条小巷，大半个身子都藏在阴影里。脚步声越急越近的时候，带土冷着一张脸走出来，手里捏着一块他刚找到的木板。  
“你在跟踪我？”他问那个人，声音不高，却明显透着压迫感。  
“我——”那个人慌乱地朝后退了几步，想要回到令人安心的日光下，却被带土一把揪住领子拉到小巷里。带土认出这是他过去的顾客。他问他买过红月亮。  
“谁让你来的？”带土第二次问道，手里的木板不耐烦地敲着墙壁。  
“我只是想再买些红月亮！我、我没有——”男人剧烈地挣扎着。  
“我已经不做了——我跟组织毫无关系了。”带土说，一只手把那人按在墙壁上，“谁让你来的？白绝？”  
“不是他！相信我！”  
“那是谁？”  
“我只是想再买些红月亮！”男人一口咬死这个借口。带土不想伤害他，他只好松开了手上的力道。  
“我已经不做了，”他重复一遍，更像是在说服自己，“你可以走了。”  
带土没有告诉卡卡西发生了什么，他只说遇到个麻烦的熟人。那天，他去佐井的画室参加课程，卡卡西则像往常一样回到办公室继续工作。电话打来的时候，带土的色彩正上到一半。他慌慌张张地站起来，打翻了几罐颜料，手上沾满了红色。是高田太太打来的电话。  
“有人闯进了卡卡西的办公室，”听筒里的女声大喊着，带着哭腔和老人的焦急无力，带土无从想象高田太太那样稳重的人会发出这种声音，“一名叫佐藤的病人——！快过来，带土，他、他拿着刀！”


	6. Chapter 6

注意那些在盛夏穿长袖的人。注意观察他们的眼睛，去看他们把自己的手藏在哪里。他们的视线是不是无处安放，是不是每扫过一张笑脸就会痛苦地眯起来，眼角的细纹里卡满粘腻肮脏的汗水？他们是不是显得比一般人沮丧，嘴角就像技术差劲的学徒刻出的雕像那样，过分僵硬地朝下撇着？他们的手是不是藏在松垮的裤子口袋里，手臂紧贴着肋骨，以至于走路都摇摇晃晃找不到平衡？  
这样的人，他们的长袖很有可能是为了掩盖手臂上的一条条伤疤，他们给自己留下的伤疤，伤口边缘在阳光底下发红发热，被细密的汗水刺得发痛。他们也许曾抓起一把拆信刀，也可能是水果刀，刀尖浅浅地没入肌肤。最初的那滴血永远是形状最完美的，接下来场面就有些混乱不堪了。血会顺着手臂一路流下来，在他们找到纸巾之前就弄脏地板和床单，并且迅速化开来，渗透到难以清理的缝隙里。  
于是他们还没来得及和痛感正面较量一番，注意力就先一步被那些血迹夺走了。他们不知道要如何向家人解释这血迹，他们也不想因为这么明显的伤疤受到人们的侧目。而且，该死，他们原本割伤自己就是为了逃离这一切！于是，他们在盛夏穿上长袖。  
有经验的心理治疗师会对他的学生们说，注意那些看起来过分沮丧的人，注意那些在盛夏穿长袖的人。他们相当棘手，总是在希求极端的安慰。安慰正常人的路数对他们不管用，这些懦弱的人啊，别人的不幸无法消解他们的不幸，别人的快乐却能杀死他们的快乐。  
学生们低头在笔记本上记录这几句话，他们的老师补充道：“当然也要注意那些普通人，表面普通的人或许更加危险。注意微小的求救信号，也许是一个动作，一个停顿，一个叹息——”  
学生们彻底困惑地抬头看着他们的导师。导师只好说：“好吧，好吧。我想说的是，注意人类的一切，分析背后的一切动机，那是我们的工作。”  
而事情发生的那天，旗木医生几乎要找到解决问题的办法了。他发觉自己搞错了，他一直想要给佐藤先生一个能够解决问题的答案，可也许那并不是关键。他该注意的是他与病人的关系。他该与他坦诚相待的！要是我能告诉他我是和他一样的人，这是不是会成为某种支持，是不是会对他的治疗有效果？我从一开始就该说出来的！不，不。这也许会让他反过来失去对我的信任，如果他认为这是一种心理疾病，他要如何信任一位无法治疗自己的医生？  
短暂的午休时间，卡卡西站在窗口往外眺望。天空蓝得不可思议，云层在透彻的蓝底色上涂抹出光影变化，以肉眼可辨的速度从左往右移动着。卡卡西不想继续思考佐藤的事情，他已经隐约感到自己对这位病人关切过头了。这不该发生，这是一种反移情吗？我是不是把自己的一部分投射到他身上了？我是不是在他身上看到了软弱的，不愿意开诚布公的那一部分自己？  
就如往常一样，这位擅长思考的医生开始解析自己的动机。为了转移注意力，他开始查看下午第一位来访者的病历。一位陷于糟糕的婚姻关系的女性，无法鼓起勇气离开家庭。丈夫是一名律师，是个有家暴历史的独裁者。她曾经见过五个心理医生，“每一位都让我失望，”档案里写着，“只加深了我对男性的厌恶！”  
还有十分钟，卡卡西瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟。他最后一次整理自己的仪表，检查桌面上没有留下能显示个人好恶的东西。分针挪动了三小格，候诊室里传来一阵声音不小的骚动。卡卡西听到大门被用力摔到尽头的声音，门轴不堪重负地吱呀一声。他听到高田太太激动地喊着：“你不能进去，先生！”  
卡卡西站起来，闹事的病人，他首先想到。会是谁？现在他手头上的几个病例，他都自以为进展不错。不会是他们，他想着，急急走向门口。不会是带土，他不会那样粗鲁地对待老人。  
门从外面被打开了。佐藤先生站在那里，穿着一件黑褐色的圆领长袖，领口和腋下都被汗水浸湿了。他的头发和胡子像是至少有一周疏于打理，乱糟糟的头发被汗水结成一缕缕，紧贴在额头上，像是热带植物的纠缠在一起的根须。  
在盛夏穿长袖的，看起来比一般人更沮丧的人。卡卡西想起他还是学生时在笔记本上记下的句子，差点不自觉地朝后倒退一步。他庆幸自己没有这么做，也很快找回了自己在这间办公室里充满专业权威的嗓音，这并不容易，因为站在他面前的也许是他从业至今犯下的最大的一个错误。即便如此，他仍微笑着摊开双手：“是你，佐藤先生！”  
佐藤无视了卡卡西伸出的右手。他拒绝握手，卡卡西想，这是一个危险的信号。在他还负责治疗他的时候，他们总是以一个握手开始，以一个拥抱结束。肢体接触是双方互相信任的重要一环。此刻，佐藤的手正忙碌着。他笨拙地拽起过长的上衣，右手用力塞进狭窄的牛仔裤裤袋，左手在大腿侧面摸索着，像是要从外面把口袋里的重物托起来。  
卡卡西听到高田太太朝他喊着：“旗木医生！需要我通知什么人吗？”  
卡卡西把门打开一条缝，他告诉高田太太：“不要紧的，他是我过去的病人。他也许有些话想对我说，你能把我下午的工作安排往后顺延半个小时吗？”  
卡卡西故意用佐藤听得到的音量说这些话，他想告诉他，瞧，我们站在同一阵营。接着，卡卡西关上门，主动提供了一个相对安全的空间。他高兴地看到佐藤因此稍显平静了些，至少他的嘴角不再不住地抽搐了。  
“你想坐下吗？”卡卡西问他。他看到佐藤的右手此时静悄悄地等候在他的裤袋里，像是紧攥着什么细长的东西，卡卡西没法从形状猜出那究竟是什么。  
“不，不——”佐藤扫了一眼那浅灰色的亚麻布沙发，他的身体左右摇晃着，“我赶时间！”他忽然大吼起来，每一句话都抽干了肺部的空气，一种歇斯底里的粗哑嗓音。  
“你赶着去做什么？你可以说任何你想说的。”卡卡西鼓励他。他看着佐藤的眼睛，尽全力表达自己的关切。易怒暴躁的病人是在企图得到你的注意力，也许因为他们被无视了太多次，卡卡西提醒自己，即使他已经嗅到了知识框架以外的危险预兆。  
那是一双线条粗野的眼睛，眼球是浑浊的浅棕色，充血而朝前突出，严重的眼袋和黑眼圈，两道眉毛几乎在眉心连到了一起。这些是矫正治疗的“效果”吗？卡卡西猜测着，那些东西终于拆毁了佐藤先生的心智，迫使他又一次回到了我这里来？  
卡卡西无论如何也不会预料到，佐藤会拿出一张手掌大小的方形照片，几乎是毕恭毕敬地递给了他，汗涔涔的脸上挂着似笑非笑的可怕表情。是人在极端的绝望境况里忽然找到一把足以割开自己的喉管的小刀时会露出的那种表情。  
卡卡西接过来，全身的汗毛立起，脑袋里嗡得一声，好像被一根冷而坚硬的铁棍从上至下地贯穿了。他甚至无法站立着，摇摇晃晃地朝后退了一步，靠着他的办公桌——他的医学权威的最后象征。  
是他和带土在小巷里接吻的照片。是一个两人都放松警惕的雨天，画面很暗，带土的黑发几乎融进了背景里，卡卡西的面部表情则更加清晰。他闭着眼睛，微扬着下巴，带土勾着他的脖子——哪里来的照片？谁拍的照片？谁在跟踪他们？  
“你要如何解释这个，旗木医生？”佐藤问他，右手从口袋里抽出一把拆信刀，卡卡西终于认出那细长的形状来，“记得吗？治疗刚开始的时候，你说自己值得信任，你承诺说自己不会对我有所隐瞒，于是我放心地告诉你一切，记得吗？！我说我如何厌恶妻子的触碰，如何受困于对妻儿的愧疚和悔恨。而你、你竟是与我一样的人！你就这样背叛了我！你这样恶心肮脏的病人有什么资格来治疗我？有什么资格穿着那白大褂高高在上地坐在那办公桌后头？你是不是觉得这样很有意思？你是不是在暗地里嘲笑我？瞧啊，这个可怜人，他没有我这样的头脑和社会地位，他搞砸了一切！‘我’能与‘我’的病和平共处，而可怜又恶心的佐藤先生不能！你是不是这样想？回答我！”  
那把银色的拆信刀反射着窗外射进来的日光，在白墙上留下一块光斑。要夺走这把刀！卡卡西第一时间想到，不，他继而否定自己，那是警察的工作，我能做的只有让他自己放下这把刀。  
“我从未有过这种想法，我尊重你就像我尊重其他所有人一样，佐藤先生。”卡卡西说，他努力使自己的语调镇静下来。他看到佐藤的表情因为那句“其他所有人”有一瞬间的动摇，他是多想融入这个社会啊。这会是一个让他冷静下来的机会吗？他是孤立无援的，所以，要让他知道他不是一个人，我是想要帮助他的。思考，思考！不要像他一样拔高嗓子，卡卡西告诫自己，不要被他的逻辑牵着鼻子走。  
“但我也必须承认我的错误，佐藤先生，我确实对你有所隐瞒。我们确实是同类人，这只会让我更理解你的处境，不是吗？我明白那种夜里的孤独、焦虑和恐慌，相信我，我不止一次地体验过！正因为如此，我才知道要怎么做才能让自己好受些。我试着与你分享那些技巧，我们都必须承认，那段时间的治疗有些进展——至少那时候，你夜里能入睡了，是吗？”  
佐藤勉强地点头承认，刀尖颓然下垂指着地面。他想起来了，很好。卡卡西想，就这样冷静下来。可刀尖又一下子指向卡卡西，墙上的光斑随着这迅猛的动作被一下子甩到了墙角。  
“可你为什么把我转给那个医生？！你为什么送我去接受那样的矫正？你知道他们对我做了什么？”  
他在尝试转嫁责任。在治疗中最容易让治疗师心理受挫的一部分，他们要受到多少莫须有的指责？他们要怎么让病人想起来，那都是他们自己做出的决定？  
“听我说，佐藤，我告诉过你那矫正治疗究竟是怎么一回事，记得吗？我给你看了照片，告诉你他们会对你做些什么——你坚持要去。你拿起笔，在转诊申请上签了字。”  
“那是因为你已经没什么能做的了！你除了搞些自作聪明的小把戏，没法真正帮到我，所以我才会去找另一位医生！这全都是你的错！说到底，旗木卡卡西，你也该去接受矫正！你明明也患上了这样不可饶恕的疾病，凭什么风光地在这种地方做个心理医生？”  
声音开始带上哭腔。佐藤给卡卡西看自己手背上的淤青，告诉他拜电击治疗所赐，自己现在是如何厌恶男性的身体——甚至包括他自己的身体。他不敢洗澡，不敢上厕所，不敢脱掉衣服看着镜子里光溜溜的自己。他的脑子没法承载任何思绪，所有的一切都做了那死亡的性取向的陪葬。而且，最糟的是，他也没能爱上女性。  
“我失去了一切，而你——心理治疗师，大学教授，受人尊敬的旗木先生，在照片里那样幸福地抱着一个男人！”佐藤怒吼着，脖子和脸颊涨得通红，青筋暴起，血管突突直跳着。他开始哭泣，眼泪和鼻涕一起流下来，他吼着无法听辨的短句，带着浓重的地方口音，唾沫溅到了卡卡西的衣服上。  
卡卡西此时却一句话也说不出来。他能在五百人的礼堂里泰然自若地脱稿讲上一个小时，能引导最难打交道的病人向他打开心扉，可如今他却失去了为自己抗辩的所有语言。因为佐藤对他的控诉和指责是明白无误的，对于这位病人，卡卡西确实感到力不从心。他要如何强大到扭转整个心理学界的认知呢？  
而且，终于有人站出来指责我的幸福无度了，卡卡西想，自己小心隐瞒的罪行终于被这样一位有资格谴责自己的人戳穿了！对此，他只感到无比的释然。佐藤岂止是在替他自己怒吼呢？他是在替整个社会质问卡卡西。他们这场疯狂的游戏做了太久，也许是时候结束一切了。带土会用怎样失望的表情看着我？我总会让他失望。我该和他并肩作战的。我该和他继续——  
“我会选择分发止痛药，卡卡西。”卡卡西听到带土这么对他说。  
“听我说，听我说，佐藤。现在的社会认知还不够成熟到接受你我这样的人，把刀放下，我会和你一起想办法的，好吗？我知道你经历了什么，我好几次向那医生打听你的状况，我知道你是和我一样的人，我放心不下你！我非常关心你的治疗，佐藤，我非常关心你。我现在想到，促成你的转诊是相当不明智的——那地方不是在治疗，是在训练马戏团的大熊跳舞！接受我的道歉，给我一个机会，让我们一起想办法——”  
佐藤双手握着短短的刀柄，把刀尖对准了自己的脖子。  
“没人能救得了我，我他妈的一团糟。”他闭上眼睛低声自语着，手上发力刺了下去。卡卡西冲上去抓住他的手，两人的力道短暂地抗衡了几秒钟，那张照片掉落在地上。  
佐藤尖叫着：“放开我！”他剧烈挣扎着，卡卡西用力拗起他的手腕，试图让那刀尖远离颈动脉。两人重心不稳，朝后倒在地上，没有一方放松手上的力道。佐藤忽然弓起身子，高高举起双手，他想要借力甩开卡卡西。  
“放开我！”他再一次大吼道，用尽全身的力量挥动那把刀。只不过，刀刃在碰到他的脖子前贯穿了银发医生的左眼。  
而宇智波带土在这时候终于破门而入。

刀尖刚刚没入眼皮的时候，卡卡西只感到了轻微的刺痛。接下来，刀刃迅速由下至上贯穿了他的眼睛，而这几乎没有带来任何痛苦，他只感到一阵冰凉掠过左眼，几滴血喷溅在白墙上。  
卡卡西呻吟一声撤开手，朝后跌坐在地上，掌根用力按着左眼位置，鲜血从指缝里不断涌出来。他的手很快沾满了温热粘腻的红色，又顺着小臂一路流下去，白色的医师袍被血污弄得一塌糊涂，这件衣服再也洗不干净了。不过，卡卡西想到，我大概再也不需要买一件新的了。  
带土冲进屋子，带来一股属于夏日街道的热气。他汗流浃背，双手沾满了干掉的红色颜料。“卡卡西！”他大喊着，视线首先捕捉到了摔在地上的卡卡西。他的医生看上去比往常老了十岁，他何曾露出过那么乏力那么无助的表情？带土捏紧拳头。他迟到了。  
带土知道自己得分秒必争，于是他只草草瞥了眼手足无措站在一边的陌生男人，看到他手中的一柄细刃上有血滴落下来。带土记住了这张脸，他发誓在把这张脸揍到面目全非前，他绝不会忘记。不过不是现在，现在他得抓紧一切时间给卡卡西处理伤口。  
“卡卡西！”他喊着，“你的医疗箱在哪儿！”  
“右手边的柜子，第二层。”卡卡西轻喘着，他没法大声说话。相比匆忙慌乱地在医疗箱里翻找绷带的带土，他看起来要冷静得多。他捂着左眼，抬头环视自己的办公室。看看我现在是什么样子？病人要在我——一个心理治疗师的办公室里自杀！你问为什么？因为他发现我是个该死的同性恋！想想看报纸会怎么写这件事？他们根本不用想什么花里胡哨的标题了，倒是省事，他们只需要把整件事原封不动地写下来，就足够吸引一大批人的视线了。  
伤口深及眼球，卡卡西很快想到自己会永远失去一只眼睛。他失去的还有什么？全看报纸怎么说了。他在报社倒是有一位熟人，可这能阻止他们像被腐肉吸引的苍蝇一样扑上来吗？候诊室里有多少位病人在等待，他们听到了多少？他们会告诉多少人？整件事会被口口相传出几个版本？这种时候，这些平常死气沉沉的人们倒是不缺想象力了。没有人会站在我这边的。  
没有人吗？  
卡卡西的视线扫过站着的少年，从这个角度看，他似乎要比往常高大不少。带土正在那医疗箱里翻找绷带，他不断把重心从一只脚换到另一只，汗水从额头一路滑过鼻梁。“绷带在第二层。”卡卡西出声提醒道。带土如今是他唯一的宽慰了。他会一直站在他这边的，是吗？  
卡卡西支起双腿坐着，卸了身上的力道，半弓着背，左边手肘撑在膝盖上。很难说此时是疲惫感还是左眼的钝痛拖垮了他的身体，他不确定自己有没有办法站起来，也不确定该怎么应付接下来的所有事情。  
话虽如此，卡卡西知道自己会做好，一如往常，他就是有让一切回到正轨的能力。他的理智似乎会脱离他本人自顾自运作——它才不管什么疲惫什么痛苦呢！成功让那理智一度陷入沉睡的只有宇智波带土一人。这究竟是幸运还是不幸？  
卡卡西知道自己会把一切恢复成什么也没发生的样子，诀窍就是把你在乎的东西缩小到周身半径为一米的圆内——简单来说，放弃他现在拥有的一切，带着一只空皮箱去其他地方，就像他刚来这座小镇时那样。卡卡西已经经历过一次，他可没想过自己还要经历第二次。这就是生活中的破事与死亡的不同之处。你永远不知道自己要重复经历几次糟心事，而死亡干净利落。你至少不必死第二次!  
这么说，老爸是不是太狡猾了？卡卡西闭上眼睛，在脑海里推演出父亲的样貌。一死了之，谁不想那样呢？不过至少这一次，有什么不同了。半径为一米的圈内多了一个人，不是吗？他会愿意和他离开这里吗？  
这时候，带土终于拿来绷带为他简单处理了伤口，手法相当纯熟，卡卡西忍不住夸赞了他几句。“卡卡西，不要担心，我已经叫了救护车。”卡卡西听得出带土试着控制自己的音调，想让自己听起来像个真正的成年人，这每次都会招来卡卡西的几句揶揄。可卡卡西明白，这个人想要努力保护他。  
带土半蹲着，一只膝盖跪在地上。虽然他清楚该怎么处理这样的伤口，可他的手在发抖，轻飘飘的使不上力气，因为他知道自己的动作会让卡卡西痛得倒吸一口气，会让他皱起眉头咬紧牙关，疼痛会引发脸部肌肉的轻微抽动。而卡卡西还装作一切都很好的样子，甚至在那儿夸赞他的包扎技术。带土用力咬着口腔内壁让自己冷静下来，别过头在肩膀上蹭掉眼泪，因为它们影响到了他的视线。他努力使自己显得可以依靠，可他不断打颤的小腿肚早就出卖了他。  
带土帮他包扎止血的时候，卡卡西用空着的那只手捡起那张溅上鲜血的照片，在自己的袖子上抹干净，接着用他剩下的那只眼睛仔细端详着。他忽然想起来，他和带土甚至没有一张合照。合照是不是意味着对未来抱有期待？而他们是不是甚至胆小到不敢朝未来望上一眼？  
不要再习惯性分析了，卡卡西！你马上就要丢掉这份工作了，道德委员会很快会找上门来，做些程序繁复且结果既定的审讯。他的执照会在一个月内被吊销的。即使他保住了执照，除了记者还会有谁愿意踏入这间办公室呢？他亲手建造起的一切在他眼前分崩离析，他除了用仅剩的一只眼睛看着，别的什么也不能做。  
卡卡西捏紧那张照片，留下一个血红色的拇指印。坦白来说，这是一张相当不错的照片，是你会夹进日记本里的那种。如果他们是一对被世人所接受的恋人，那么这一张寻常的照片何至于把事情搞成这样？搞得一地血污，外头是不是还有人在尖叫？远处有救护车的声音。一切都肮脏邋遢，他旗木卡卡西何曾卷入过这样的事态？  
离开，离开！和他一起离开这里！卡卡西摇摇头驱散脑袋里的声音，他还是第一次从第三者的角度看到自己与带土接吻的样子，照片里的他看起来比自己想象的还要幸福，还要沉醉其中。把这张照片拿给两个月前的旗木医生过目，他会有什么反应？  
要去思考这个问题，卡卡西就不得不去想这两个月自己身上究竟起了多大的变化。倒并不是令人讨厌的变化，卡卡西想，接着，他忽然拥有了一种全新的视野。在他眼前分崩离析的真的是他曾经拥有过的一切吗？还是那些只是虚假的人造意义呢？他丢掉工作，丢掉声誉——这何尝不是一件好事？也许分崩离析的是一直以来压制他的规则，也许这是个与带土逃离这里的绝佳机会！  
他会愿意跟他离开吗？我可以卖掉那间公寓。我有多少存款，足够支撑一场两人的小型逃亡吗？卡卡西看着这张照片，他居然笑了起来，带土想不明白卡卡西究竟在考虑什么，他上一秒看起来还是一副那么凝重的样子。  
卡卡西把那照片递给带土。“看看这个，”他说，“拍得还不错，是不是？”  
看着那张照片，带土只感到寒意顺着脊椎一路爬升，就那样永远地附着在了他的后背上。在烈日下一路狂奔流下的汗水此时迅速冷却下来，蒸发掉了他体表的所有温度。这张照片还能是谁拍的呢？  
白绝！一定是他向佐藤透露的消息，这样那样地煽动他，就像他曾经煽动我一样，他最擅长这么做了。他最擅长用些话术，让人把支配权完全交给自己的黑暗面。而作为心理治疗师的卡卡西则完全站在他的对立面，他教人们如何与自己的黑暗共存。  
我早该识破的。带土看着那张照片，口腔内壁已经被他咬破了，血在牙齿的缝隙间弥漫开来，铁锈味冲进鼻腔。是我的错，是我让卡卡西受了这样严重的伤害。是我带来的厄运。是我毁了卡卡西的一切！  
带土双膝着地跪在地上，他抓着卡卡西的手，红色颜料和半干的血混在一起。卡卡西的手倒还是温热的，只是自己的手变得冰凉，且抑制不住地轻颤着。带土的立场让他说不出任何安慰的话。他深知自己的弱小无力，因此也明白现在这个宇智波带土许下的所有承诺都将成为空头支票。  
卡卡西捏紧了他的手：“不要紧，我不会死的。”  
“是我的错，卡卡西。”带土跪在地上蜷缩着，头越来越低，眼泪很快夺走了他的视线。他把卡卡西的手抱在怀里，好像不这么做，他就会消失去哪里。  
“不是你的错，”卡卡西柔声说，“这是我的病人，我要对他负责。与你有什么关系？”  
“这照片，这照片是白绝——”  
“我不关心佐藤是从哪里得到这张照片的，”卡卡西打断他，带土似乎和他一样，有把所有错误揽到自己身上的嗜好，“重点是，我确实对佐藤有所隐瞒。这照片的其他意义是我亲手附加上去的，否则这只是我们在接吻而已，有什么可大惊小怪的？我们已经这么做过许多次了。”卡卡西轻笑着，他还有心情开玩笑。“我得把这照片珍藏起来，带土。”卡卡西说。  
“不——你不明白，卡卡西！他们不会罢手的！他们会永远继续下去——”  
带土大吼着，抬起头对上卡卡西的视线，他感到难以呼吸，喉咙好像被谁攥紧了。  
你会成为我的人质，就像曾经的琳那样。  
带土没法把这句话说给卡卡西听，他隐约觉得自己不该说。也许这个时候他已经想好自己要做什么了。我不可能允许这样的事情发生第二次！站起来，宇智波带土，做些什么！在事情变得无法挽回前阻止一切！你得学会独当一面了！  
他忽然奇怪地冷静下来，坐直了身体，指尖最后一次留恋地抚过卡卡西的手背。  
“救护车很快就到了。”他轻声对卡卡西说，“你是我见过最好的人，旗木先生，你把自己的一切都给了别人。我真希望我能创造一个英雄无需内疚的世界。该感到内疚的是那些胆小鬼。”然后带土松开了卡卡西的手，站起来，转向呆立在墙角的佐藤。  
卡卡西在带土转身的瞬间捕捉到他的眼神变化，让人不寒而栗的目光。这是他认识的宇智波带土吗？这目光很像他们初遇时，蹲坐在小巷里的那个冷漠戒备的人。但有什么不一样了。那双失去温度的眼睛里燃起了更加强大的什么东西。  
原先的那种不羁是从了无牵挂的境遇中生出来的漠视一切的强大；如今那双眼睛里盛满的，是感性和理性朝两个方向拉扯开的绷紧的网，是感情剧烈燃烧后熄灭了火焰，留下的隐隐透出红光的焦黑碳块。你闻到了硝烟的味道，甚至看到几具残肢埋在废墟里，却不见战争的迹象。战争悄然结束。感性掀起的战争总该由理性结束，毫无例外，不是什么新鲜事。  
如果说卡卡西的理智把情感穷追猛打到了尽头，以至于反过来激发了他对带土的强烈感情，那么带土的情况就正好相反。他从一开始就受到情感的驱使，这样猛烈又来势汹汹的情绪终于到达了心脏和大脑能够承受的极限，反倒转而向理性寻求帮助了。  
带土知道自己不能让琳的悲剧在卡卡西身上重演，这意味着他必须做出改变。带土无从想象这个世界失去了卡卡西会变成什么样子。他不能让卡卡西成为他的人质。他要让所有人相信，人质从一开始就不存在。他不能再让任何属于这个社会的肮脏因为他而找上卡卡西。  
即使这需要他背叛自己和卡卡西的感情。即使他们必须分开。  
似乎有几股不同朝向的力量拉扯着这具身体，宇智波带土站了起来。他的动作轻盈流畅，像是拟定好了猎杀计划，只等一阵合适的风的猫科动物。犹豫，懦弱，胆怯，畏首畏尾，瞻前顾后，这些词语突然与这位十七岁的少年无缘了，你根本想象不到几十秒前他还跪在地上哭过，颤抖过。  
一对反作用力才是最稳固的结构，卡卡西没有说错，而松开其中的一方，体系就会崩溃。正是这样的力的冲突让如今的宇智波带土站稳脚跟。他靠近缩在墙角的佐藤，揪着佐藤的领子，把他几乎拽离了地面。  
“你明白你做了什么吗？”带土沉声问道。  
“是——是他非要——”  
“你这个懦夫。”带土说，句子里却听不出责难的情绪，更像是陈述一种事实，“你就是没法承认是你自己搞砸了自己的生活，是不是？”  
“我生病了！这由不得我！不是我选择了这样可怕的疾病，是这病找上了我！”  
“看来你永远没法明白了。”带土遗憾地摇摇脑袋。他依然语气平和，只是卡卡西看到他捏紧了拳头。  
带土是知道的，承担责任并非仅意味着接受责难和愧疚，还意味着一种强大。“这是我造成的问题”，很多人害怕说出这句话，但是反过来想想看！这难道不意味着你同样有扭转一切的力量吗？  
这是带土从卡卡西那儿学到的，不过他不是心理治疗师，他没法把这些抽象的东西像卡卡西一样娓娓道来。他举起沾了红色颜料和半干血迹的拳头，脸上依然没有表情。“我不是要把你揍醒，我知道你醒不过来，”带土柔声说，“只是你伤害了我爱的人，我必须让你明白那意味着什么。”  
卡卡西当然要阻止他。他叫着带土的名字。“停下，带土。”卡卡西说，“事已至此——”  
带土的拳头停在半空。他扭头对卡卡西说：“旗木先生，那是你的选择，不是我的。”  
拳头最终落在佐藤的左边脸颊，打掉了他的一颗牙齿，乌青的淤血要一个礼拜才能完全散去。  
佐藤没有当场陷入昏迷，因为带土终究还是控制了力道。带土说挥出这一拳是他的选择，可他不知道此时卡卡西的某些特质已经那样悄无声息地渗入了他的行为。  
或许他们对对方的影响比他们所能想象的还要多得多，只不过现在说这些已经毫无意义了。这些本人也未曾注意过的细微特质，只能在未来的某个时刻勾起不合时宜的怀念而已。


	7. Chapter 7

带土把卡卡西送去了医院。进入手术室前，卡卡西让带土去找高田太太，替他取出一笔钱。“高田太太会知道怎么做的。”卡卡西说，他让带土取出他至今所有的积蓄，把一部分拿来交医疗费，另一部分则交给带土保管。  
“我没法再做心理治疗师了，带土。”卡卡西说，“你也知道接下来会发生什么，我大概是没法在这地方生活下去了。这笔钱足够让我们两个人离开这里，撑上一段日子。你——你愿意和我一起离开吗？”  
性格使然，卡卡西一直习惯说话绕好几个弯，带土总是努力跟上他的思路，但也曾经何等渴望卡卡西的直白和坦率。而现在，当卡卡西真的说出来时，带土却发现自己无法给出回应。他已经下定决心要演好这场独角戏，这意味着接下来的每一秒钟他都要谨言慎行。  
白绝不会轻易罢手，舞台的镁光灯会一直聚焦在带土身上。而他做得越残忍，就越容易向白绝证明这场恋爱游戏是一个骗局，是他为了骗到一个住处和一大笔钱布下的陷阱。这样，带土想，组织就会失去对卡卡西的兴趣。  
带土低着头没有吭声。他不敢去想卡卡西会怎么理解这种沉默，他小心地控制自己的神经，避免飘散的思绪触及任何会让他半途而废的念头。忍耐，忍耐！  
带土目送卡卡西被推入手术室，然后转身离开。再待久一点的话，他不知道自己会变成什么样。喉咙和胃部都异常沉重，皮肤下好像有无数小虫在蚕食他的肉体，燥热的瘙痒让他无法去思考任何事情。他不止一次幻想着用小刀划开皮肤揪出那些该死的虫子，用指尖狠狠碾死。要真有这么容易就好了——要带土离开卡卡西，这简直是比药物上瘾更可怕的戒断反应。

卡卡西接受了一场手术，但这也没能保住他的左眼。手术结束后要留院观察几天，卡卡西的左眼缠了厚厚的好几圈绷带。几名朋友来看望他，给他带来这些天的报纸。就如卡卡西所预料的那样，这件事上了地方报纸的头条。有许多接受过他治疗的病人为他打抱不平，但更多的人只是看热闹而已。  
高田太太带来了道德委员会寄来的信件，那些远离临床而专注搞研究的心理学专家们会在下周安排他的第一次审讯，这会决定他能否继续从业。但卡卡西知道事已至此，怎样都无所谓了。由于已经在脑海里推演了一遍，实际上发生时他倒没有多少感觉。  
过去，卡卡西还以为自己会一辈子紧抓着这些不放呢。而此时让他真正在意的不是这些事情。他在想：那天，带土把他送进了手术室后，为什么再也没有出现过？  
出院前医生告诉卡卡西，他的左眼会逐渐彻底失去视力，等到那时候，他们的建议是摘除坏死的眼球。卡卡西点头回应，好像在听别人的事情。医药费已经有人替他交过了。他问医生是谁，他们只说是个黑色短发的年轻人。前台的护士查阅着收据上的签字。她说：“那年轻人像是叫阿飞。”  
好吧，好吧。他们又回到了起点。阿飞和旗木先生。  
出院后，卡卡西回到了自己的公寓。进门的瞬间他就发现了异样：属于带土的一切都不见了。就如那个台风天一样干净利落的处理方式。卡卡西给过带土一把备用钥匙，他知道他可以随意进出。他坐在沙发上试图理清思路，整张脸埋在手掌里。实际上，征兆并不少，卡卡西早就有了某种预感。  
带土的想法并不难推理。他先前说过自己掌握了对组织不利的证据，而组织那边要想控制他，能用的筹码只剩下一个了。卡卡西看着自己的双手，他想起那个叫作琳的女孩给带土写下的最后一封信。  
“爱是这个世界上最强大的东西，弱者从来不知道如何去爱，而他们却把你与生俱来的天赋反过来作为威胁你的利刃！我不愿意让你的感情被这样的暴力磨损，要如何逃脱这种困局？答案很简单：让作为人质的我失去效果！”  
让作为人质的我失去效果……吗？  
书房响起电话铃声，卡卡西接起来，这是他这些天第一次听到带土的声音，比他想象的还要令人宽慰。明明只是声音而已，明明自己知道他们接下来所有的对话都将是一场你来我往的恶俗表演而已。  
带土要他在天黑之后去那条两人初遇的小巷。天色暗下来的时候，卡卡西如约而至。  
带土的脸上没有表情，卡卡西很想提醒他，要是他想演一个狡诈的骗子，他最好还是保持笑容。如今这副表情，和哭出来实在只有一线之隔。不过，卡卡西转念想到，这或许是只有我才能看出来的破绽。  
“我来找你就是想当面和你说，旗木先生，”面无表情的宇智波带土说，他想着白绝到底正藏在哪里，“离我远一点。”  
这让卡卡西想到带土那句无意识的梦呓，原来征兆从那时就开始了。卡卡西被迫回忆起自己刚听到这句话时那种遭到遗弃的感觉，于是，因为这句话，两人的分别终于开始具有实感。

厚重的幕布拉开，暖场音乐和台下的细语一起停止，观众正襟危坐。两束灯光打在布置简单的舞台上，照亮空气中漂浮的灰尘。摄影师正藏在哪里举起枪口一样的相机镜头。会在那棵树后头吗？会在那个转角吗？会躲在灌木里吗？不论白绝派来的家伙正躲在哪里偷听这场对话，他都一定正潜伏在路灯照不到的黑暗里——或许他就是黑暗本身。  
是的，这座小镇的黑暗本身弥漫在两人身侧，蛰伏窥听着这场夏日闹剧的终曲。带土正来自这样的黑暗，他比谁都要熟悉。演出开始了。  
带土想着自己要怎么激怒卡卡西，他期待卡卡西能抬高音量和他大吵一架，甚至能愤怒到朝他挥拳。激烈的动作戏会抓住观众的视线，涨满的情绪会让观众相信舞台上的谎言。他的观众，白绝，会对这一切满意的。等带土去和白绝对峙时，他的伤口会让故事更有说服力。这是十七岁的少年会有的思路。他以为所有矛盾冲突都能用语言概括，每一个人物都属于立场鲜明的正反派别。他崇尚轮廓清晰的愤怒和悲伤。  
可这两人间的问题绝非如此简单，那更像一笔笔叠加起来的粗短漏白的铅笔线，执笔者显然水平不高，线条越描越粗越描越黑，第一笔和最后一笔混在一起，边缘毛糙而模糊不清。所有的情绪混杂在一起无法辨认，郁积的气息沉淀在肺部，吸不进来吐不出去。于是带土的呼吸变得浅而粗短，他为了掩饰而加快说话速度。  
他说自己接近卡卡西是为了绝对的个人利益，可怜的旗木先生也许动了真情，而他没有。如今他已经得到了自己想要的一切，卡卡西失去了曾经拥有的一切，他对带土来说已经没有价值了。  
“跟你做倒是感觉不错，”带土说，他让自己挂上讥讽恶心的笑容，真正的宇智波带土正在幕后收拾道具，把夸张的眼镜和胡子捏在手里，“我猜到你那不可告人的性取向会让你比一般人好骗，先生。否则你为什么会那么容易放我上你的床？”  
但是带土低估了这位心理治疗师，他的所有期待都落空了。卡卡西没有抬高音量和他吵架，更没有显出任何要动手的迹象。还是说，是我高估了他对我的感情呢？带土不愿意让这种荒唐的念头影响他的发挥，他还没有把台词念完。  
卡卡西一言不发地听着带土解释他精心准备的谎言，他再一次从头到脚审视这位年轻人。永远露出半截膝盖的短裤和领口松垮的浅色T恤，说话时总是配合多过头的手势和身体语言。他也许笨嘴笨舌，卡卡西想，但他不光用嘴，而是习惯用整个身体诠释自己。这样笨拙而可爱的表达方式曾经总是能引来卡卡西溺爱的目光，于是带土越来越喜欢这么做。  
“我会去报警，宇智波先生。”卡卡西说，他试着配合带土的步调。  
“你还嫌自己‘名气’不够大吗？”带土说，阴阳怪气地在句子里加上重音，“读读这几天的报纸，先生，人们都觉得你是个怪物了。大学是不是已经把你辞退了？真是可惜。你除了收拾行李离开这个地方，没有其他选择了。”  
带土小心地把真话混杂在谎言里，他希望他们能默契到理解这一切。离开这鬼地方，卡卡西！可带土又希望自己的谎言能彻底骗过卡卡西。卡卡西越愤怒，越受伤，也就越安全。他清楚知道自己的话会如何伤害卡卡西，会如何背叛他们经历的一切，可他别无选择。  
他希望卡卡西能真正地对这一切感到愤怒，能狂吼着斥责他的欺骗和背叛，能一拳把他揍到地上，打断他的鼻梁。带土会把这些当作对自己的惩罚，满怀感激地接受下来。可是什么也没有！这是最让带土害怕的。他知道这个人冷静到只能给你一场体面漂亮的离别，并且单方面堵住所有情绪的发泄口。卡卡西甚至没掉过一滴眼泪，于是带土只能笨拙地跟上他的步伐。  
“我曾以为你值得信任，”卡卡西说，带土没法从他脸上读出他到底在想什么，他连一点表情变化都不舍得给出来，“你曾说‘不要把街上的垃圾捡回家’，那是你说过的唯一一句真话吗？”  
卡卡西的攻击如往常一样沉着有力，利刃掩藏在平实的句子里。若不是带土为自己捏造了具有绝对优势的立场，他也许会因为这句话羞愧，沮丧，转而暴怒，还得掉几颗眼泪。这个擅长控制人心的家伙！带土想着。他该为卡卡西的话而难过吗？还是该为这句精彩的台词喝彩呢？这句话到底是真话还是假话？  
带土知道自己永远没法停止猜测，他总是以为自己爱卡卡西更多，这早就把他放在一个不堪一击的位置了。“不错，我提醒过你。可就像你总说的那样，”带土耸耸肩膀，一直抱在胸前的双手终于松开，满不在乎地插到裤袋里，“人要为自己的选择负责。按照你的逻辑，是你选择走进我的圈套，错误在你，而不是我这个设下陷阱的人，是不是？”  
卡卡西短暂地停顿了一秒钟，带土没有放过这个机会。  
“这样你是不是就能明白自己那逻辑有多么高高在上不近人情了？！”带土猛地拔高音量，“荒唐的心理治疗师！你们这些已经拥有一切的体面人，声称着人人都有选择的权利，因此人人都要为自己的选择负责。事实并非如此！从头开始就被摆布被控制的人要如何选择，要如何负责？他们哪来的选择权？！告诉我，旗木先生，如果你是我，从小被束缚在这座小镇的阴影里，你会做出跟我不一样的事情吗？我需要一个住处，我需要钱，我需要拿走你所有的东西，我才能像你一样，说些‘做出选择！’之类的混账话！”  
带土知道自己说的并非都是假话，可他不知道卡卡西会如何理解。他永远也没机会知道了。  
“如果这真能让你产生哪怕一丝改变，全部拿走便是了。”卡卡西说，“我曾以为你和其他人不一样，我以为你有勇气做出改变，我给了你我最宝贵的时间。可那黑暗已经彻底浸入了你的骨头，懦夫，宇智波先生，无论手上有多少东西，都是视而不见的。街上的垃圾是不可驯化的，是吗？毕竟你们没有自我意志。”  
卡卡西知道自己话里的分量，但他知道少年已经成长到足以抵抗这一切了。他记得那时候带土看向佐藤的目光，那种不可调和的感性和理性的猛烈对抗中爆发出的力量。卡卡西深知带土是鼓起多大的勇气来主动挑起这一切，他若是不好好配合给出像样的回应，他想，反倒是对这位成长起来的年轻人的不尊重了。  
卡卡西的话让宇智波带土捏紧拳头，他第一次见识到这样的卡卡西。尖锐，敏捷，攻击和胜利的欲望第一次出现在这位温和的人的字里行间。他只是在配合我的表演，他一定早就猜到一切了。带土在心里默念着，他乞求自己相信，乞求自己不要感到难过。  
“你们这些假惺惺的混蛋！”带土吼道，“你们没有经历过任何事情，却坐在办公桌后头像上帝一样听着人们的哭诉和忏悔！你们耍些小聪明表达关切，你们用伪善绑架了那些绝望的可怜虫！他们不该受到责备和鞭策，上帝啊，他们只是愚蠢又失去了一切的人！你们得攻击绝望本身，而不是绝望的人！你们这些混蛋，只是想靠着这个赚钱而已！所以才会发生病人在你的办公室自杀这样可笑的事情！”  
“你想攻击绝望，这就是你找上我的原因？”卡卡西微微笑着问他，“我猜你下一个要骗的是制造绝望的政治家？攻击绝望本身，听听你说的话吧，宇智波先生，飘渺抽象得能迎风飞起。我或许不该对十七岁的孩子要求太多。自大，狂妄，不切实际。那才是你们这个年纪喜欢的东西，你知道我多少次忍耐这样幼稚可笑的论调？也许你在床上表现不错，可嘴里说出的都是比婴儿的牙牙学语强不了多少的东西。你要杀死绝望，要把大家都带进美梦？那你自己得先从梦中醒来。”  
卡卡西在用带土自己的论调攻击他，这让他有些招架不住了。可即使在这种情况下，即使在这个令人头晕目眩又真假难辨的舞台上，卡卡西的话对带土来说仍然极具启发性。  
冷静下来，别忘了你才是那个得到一切的人，至少是在你的剧本里。带土想着，摆出无所谓的笑容：“我倒很想看看你这回怎么医治自己，卡卡西。你曾绝望吗？现在，你的手头空无一物，身边又空无一人，唯一一次的恋爱经历也是给了我这个该死的骗子！你犯下了绝对不能被社会原谅的错误，无论是作为医生还是作为男人。啊，等一下，我忘记了你还有路可走——另一位旗木先生，你的父亲，就是因为不可饶恕的罪行自杀的，是不是？倒是可以借鉴一下。”  
卡卡西沉默下来，带土认出那是他真正感到难过的表情，带土的攻击奏效了。他强撑着脸上的笑意，背后挂满了细密的汗。燥热的夏季，叫不出名字的小虫在带土耳边盘旋，一群飞蛾撞击亮起的路灯，死掉的蝉躺在地上。  
“事已至此，宇智波先生，我已经与你无话可说。我曾经短暂地爱过你，”卡卡西说，这句话让带土差点缴械投降，“也许我爱上的只是我幻想中的你。人与人间的交往大概是彻底唯心的。你已经让我看到了真正的你是什么样子，坦白说，我很庆幸你这么做了，你没有再浪费我更多的时间。有时我真想与你抱怨，先生，你侵占了我与自己独处的时间，又不给我想要的陪伴。我怎么会妄想我们能超越身份的差距？你没有与我深入体会真实的勇气。我们到此为止了。”  
当然，讽刺的是，两人现在所做的事情却正是所谓“体会真实”。优雅且完美的旗木卡卡西式的谢幕，这是带土能给这段话打上的所有标签。带土知道自己会永远记住这几句话，毫无办法。他需要多少自信才能说服自己，这是卡卡西在配合他出演一个刻薄愤怒的受害者？  
最后，带土只能朝卡卡西咧开嘴笑笑。他说：“正合我意，旗木先生。”

到底没能打起来，带土怅然若失地想到。卡卡西率先迈动步子离开，带土还留在原地。这场意在终结一切的争吵反倒是挑起了两人一块儿度过的那些回忆，带土没法利落地关掉自己的脑子，也不想去用酒精把自己搞得像个受害者。总得来说他并不满足，因为他在这种时候抽身离开，表现得像个混蛋，而卡卡西却没有揍他。  
于是，带土转身钻进小巷，他曾经把无数个日夜耗在这里。那个空置许久的小棚子已经成了野猫的家，带土终于觉得自己做了一件好事。他靠在墙上，躲在黑暗里，深深吸入一口潮湿清凉的空气，混杂着青苔和霉菌的味道。小巷里的温度总是比外头要低。  
然后带土朝自己挥拳，没有控制力道。他狠狠击向右边脸颊，听到脖子咔哒一声，咬破了舌头，下牙床有些松动。接着他捏紧拳头勾起手臂击向腹部，背部撞在红砖墙上。他开始干呕，眩晕，站不太稳。带土没想到攻击自己也会这么困难。他顺着墙壁蹲坐下来，一拳砸在心脏位置，听到胸腔里传来沉重的回音。  
这是卓有成效的一拳，它几乎清空了带土的大脑，让他不受回忆的侵蚀。带土不敢确定这种飘然的感觉能持续多久，于是他又挥出一拳，同样的位置。他开始咳嗽，心脏抽紧了，眼泪鼻涕一起流下来。离死还远着呢，他想，这痛苦还不及卡卡西正在经历的十分之一。  
他把自己揍了一顿，替卡卡西动手。他又静悄悄地哭起来，只觉得拳头上湿漉漉的，不知道是血还是眼泪。  
后来带土才发觉是不是把自己打过头了。这样的暴力似乎与卡卡西的性格不大相符。白绝问起来的话，他要说这是卡卡西留下的伤吗？这会让这场戏更加逼真还是更加浮夸？无所谓了。如果连这样的惩罚都不被允许，带土才是要感到真正的绝望的。  
他实在没有力气了，才扶着墙站起来，跑到了最近的公共厕所检查伤势。一个人也没有，惨白的灯管照着无人清理的大理石洗手台。电路似乎接触不佳，灯光时明时暗。带土一塌糊涂的脸断断续续地出现在锈迹斑斑的镜子里。  
他洗掉了血迹，眼泪和鼻涕。等到这张脸上再也看不出泪痕和丧家犬的模样，他才直起身子，用衣袖擦干脸上的水。他看着镜子，用手指抠着嘴角调整弧度，确定自己要用怎样的表情面对白绝。这是他的常用伎俩了，他刚遇见卡卡西时就是这么做的。  
接着，他回到白绝的住处，他知道这是自己最后一次踏进这间屋子。白绝正在和谁打电话，语气暴躁又不耐烦，显出极端失望的样子。而带土，意气风发，衣着整洁。他看起来和过去完全不一样了，这样明显又剧烈的变化让白绝忍不住抽了抽嘴角，他开始想自己是不是真的被这小子摆了一道。  
白绝装作什么也不知道的样子。他说：“你来做什么？”  
带土说：“你知道我来做什么。我来告诉你，白绝，我搞到了一大笔钱，我要彻底离开这地方了。”  
白绝说：“那个旗木卡卡西给了你一大笔钱？”  
带土纠正他：“我从他身上骗了一大笔钱。”说完，他开始后悔自己的强调太急躁太刻意。他得放慢步调。  
白绝说：“为什么现在离开？”  
带土说：“他已经一无所有了，我从他身上得到了所有我想要的东西。我讨厌看到他那副绝望的样子，讨厌被这样一个无用的人黏着。而且，我实在是受够了男人的身体。”带土摆出一个颇为微妙的微笑，这时候他是绝对不敢照镜子的，他知道自己不会喜欢这个表情。  
白绝像是厌倦了这样兜兜转转的文字游戏，他说：“你骗了他？你不是真的在和他谈恋爱？”实际上白绝早就安排了几个人跟踪带土，带土向卡卡西坦白一切后两人大吵一架的消息也已经传到了他耳朵里。  
带土笑起来，他知道白绝有些着急了。他说：“拜托，不会吧。连你也没有看出来？你也被我一起骗了？白-绝-先-生？”  
白绝敲敲他的脑袋。他说：“这招对我没用，把你那假惺惺的笑容收起来，我看着你长大，我知道你在想什么。”  
你的这种自信才是我的机会，白绝，你永远不会知道我现在是谁，永远不会知道卡卡西为我带来了什么。带土想着，收起笑容。  
他说：“我原本接近旗木卡卡西只是为了钱和讨个住处，你知道的，是那个台风天开始的。我有多幸运，碰到了个对男人有感觉的家伙！我们睡了许多次，他大概对我有些感情，还准备了一笔钱，说要和我离开。多可笑？他真以为我喜欢男人？”  
“我们大吵一架。他恨我。当然了，我卷走了他的所有钱，又害得他丢了一只眼睛。他现在什么都没有了。我已经拿走了所有我可以拿走的。他没有利用价值了。”  
“你这话是特意说给我听的？”白绝一针见血地问道。  
带土不耐烦地摆了摆手。他说：“随你怎么想，这个人已经与我无关了。即使他不在，我也是要离开组织的。只是他那笔钱能让这一切更加顺利而已。”  
白绝说：“我以为是他劝得你想要离开这地方。”  
“他？”带土说，不可思议地摊开手，“你知道心理治疗师都是些什么德性吧？我离开组织是因为琳希望我离开。我知道她是为了让我离开这里才自杀的，我怎么可能还待得下去？我已经搞到了一笔钱，我会离开这里。”  
“我的人可看到了，你的旗木医生进了酒吧一直喝到后半夜，他看起来可有够难过的。现在可是他最绝望的时候，你怎么能在这种时候离开他？况且，那种长相的男人，你不怕他被人吃干抹净了？不要再演戏了，带土。快去把你的小医生劝回来。”  
他的绷带还没拆掉，眼睛的伤还没好，怎么能去喝酒？这是带土的第一反应。但他没有让这种忧虑出现在脸上。他不动声色地说：“我演的戏在刚才就已经彻底谢幕了。现在这个人与我毫无关系，我也不对他负有任何责任。我来找你是为了说其他事情，白绝。”  
白绝沉默着，上下打量带土的脸。这张脸上是不是多了什么他无法辨认的东西？白绝在考虑带土的话到底有几分可信。结合线人的情报，倒真像是个完美无缺的故事了。旗木卡卡西真能作为人质再次控制住宇智波带土吗？他不敢确定了。  
也许可以拿卡卡西的性命威胁带土试试，他想，可贸然杀死旗木卡卡西并不划算。没办法确定这到底有没有效果，而且杀死一位有声望的心理治疗师跟杀死那些没名没姓的普通人可不一样。卡卡西的死亡会上报纸头条，掀起的舆论会让警察大力追查这件事。更何况，这个人不久前还上了报纸，现在正是风口浪尖，贸然行动只能把整个组织置于危险之中。  
白绝扬扬下巴，示意带土说下去。  
“跟你说，我们扯平了。我给你们做了这么多年的脏活，当然了，你们救了我一命，给我吃给我住，但你们逼死了我爱的人。知道吗？要弄倒你们？我他妈当然知道我不行。我能做到什么？我难道要把自己搭进去，陪你们一块儿蹲局子吗？不，不可能的。我们扯平了。我没法再给你们带来任何利益，但为了不暴露我自己的事情，我也不会揭发你们的。这是双赢，好吗？”  
白绝没有回答。带土居然没再提起卡卡西的事情，白绝想，他是真的不在意吗？  
“我会拿着那笔钱离开这里。我会和你们保持距离。如果你们不愿意这样和平结束，”带土耸耸肩膀，“我也不介意告诉警察一切。”  
白绝抱着胳膊，一动不动地盯视带土的眼睛，试图窥见他的真实想法。好像过了很久，他伸手摸了摸带土脸上的伤口。他说：“你是被他打成这样？你怎么可能被一个医生打成这样？况且，他看起来不像是会打架的那类人。”  
看白绝的表情，他还以为自己找到了突破口。而带土蹲守在这里很久了。带土有意露出笨拙又后悔的表情，他别过头去。  
他说：“我站着让他打来着。”  
白绝叹了口气。这下子，这个故事的主人公倒不再是一个这么完美，这么符合刻板印象的混蛋了——这反而一下子增加了可信度。  
“倒像是你会做的事情。记得吗？你的第一次任务，你放过了那个欠债的小鬼。不必要的仁慈，带土，你永远是这样。”白绝说，他看起来像是终于束手无策了，“好吧，好吧。成交。别再让我看见你。”

带土心中并没有计划成功的喜悦，他觉得自己基本上搞砸了一切。话虽如此，带土却不能不在意白绝说的那句“你的旗木医生进了酒吧一直喝到后半夜”。带土知道卡卡西会去哪家酒吧。他好几次确定周围没有人跟踪自己，然后赶向那里。他害怕卡卡西出事，他不知道他身边还有没有其他人。  
酒吧门口，一个棕发男人正扶着卡卡西走出来，带土赶紧躲到暗处。卡卡西似乎是完全喝醉了，闭着眼睛垂着脑袋，全身的重量都倚靠在那男人身上。带土认得那男人叫大和，是卡卡西的一位后辈，正在做着心理咨询的实习。他经常跟卡卡西讨论问题，带土记得他。  
带土知道那是个稳重可靠又十分仰慕卡卡西的人。是卡卡西叫他来的吗？他已经默认我不会出现了吗？他——反应过来的时候，带土已经一脚踏进了路灯照亮的地方，默不作声地走到了大和面前。  
“你——你背着他，吃不吃力？”没有寒暄，没有自我介绍，带土就这么突兀地问道，手已经先一步伸向卡卡西的肩膀。  
好在大和记得他。“你是那个——”大和说，“你是卡卡西前辈的——”  
带土和卡卡西的身份也已经被报纸曝光了，因为那张照片。好几张同样的照片分别流向了几家报社，想也知道是白绝做的。  
“是的，是的。”带土不耐烦地点点头，不给大和找一个合适的词语的时间，“把他给我。”  
“把他给你？”大和不可思议地重复一遍，他看起来对带土不太满意，拽着卡卡西稍微离远了些，“前辈喝醉了，我得把他送回家。”  
前辈，前辈！带土狠狠地把这个词语在后槽牙上咬碎。他庆幸卡卡西没有醒过来看到他这副样子。卡卡西似乎完全睡熟了。带土看着他的半边脸颊完全蹭在大和的肩膀上，只觉得头脑发热，一个箭步上前扛起了卡卡西的另外半边身体。他想过两人的分别，只是没想过卡卡西跟其他人在一起的样子。  
“他家离这儿不近。”带土说，“我和你一起送他回去。”  
大和张了张嘴，一副欲言又止的样子。  
带土说：“你最好别问任何问题，我一个也不会回答的。”  
带土觉得自己最好不要表现出太多敌意，尽管他不愿意承认，他知道大和确实是个诚实可靠的人。至少，在出了这种事情之后，他还愿意接近卡卡西。卡卡西会需要这个人的，他想。  
尽管带土已经收敛了敌意，可他那张凝重到可怕的脸还是把大和吓坏了。在涉及到卡卡西的事情上，带土拥有的力量远超过那副十七岁少年的外貌。他一点点把卡卡西的全部重量夺了过去，最后卡卡西完全伏在带土的背上了。  
大和没有多言，只是沉默地跟在一边。他不清楚发生了什么，在酒吧里，卡卡西一句话也没有说。等到了卡卡西家门口，大和说：“钥匙应该在前辈的口袋——”  
“不要紧，我有钥匙。”带土条件反射地回答道。他花了几秒钟反应过来自己说了什么，他的手插在口袋里，没有拔出来。他忽然想起来，自己离开的时候顺手带走了卡卡西的备用钥匙，他不该这么做的。  
“我没有钥匙。”带土重复道，稍稍抬高了音量。  
他把卡卡西重新交给了棕发男人，简单舒展了一下被卡卡西压麻的肩膀，尽量轻描淡写地说：“照顾好他。我走了。”  
大和摸索着从卡卡西的口袋里取出钥匙，插进锁孔里。他犹豫了一下开口道：“你不一起进去？前辈他——”  
“我该走了。”带土重复道，他稍稍走远了几步，看到大和扶着卡卡西走进那扇门。  
这是带土最后一次见到卡卡西。

两人进屋后，大和说：“前辈，他走了。”  
卡卡西睁开眼睛，站直身体。他是喝了些酒，但没有完全醉过去。他假装自己完全失去了意识，他知道如果不是这样，带土不会接近他的。带土身体的触感还残留在他身上，他小心地回忆着，害怕自己的刻意感受会加速这种残留印象的消散。  
“钥匙呢？”他问大和。  
“他有钥匙？”  
“我给过他一把。”  
大和说：“没见他拿出来。”  
“这样啊。”卡卡西说着，靠着那扇门，慢慢滑坐下来，抱着他的膝盖。大和还是第一次见到这样的旗木卡卡西，他有些不知所措。  
这是卡卡西最后一次见到带土。

简单说说后来发生了什么。  
带土并没有离开，因为这些事情，他再也不是这座城市无人知晓的阴影了。他必须隐藏身份，于是带土戴上了一个橘色漩涡面具，彻底化名为“鸢”。他手上掌握了一些对组织不利的证据，只是光靠这些，还没法完全击溃这个组织。他必须不动声色地潜伏在没有人能注意到的地方收集证据，他必须做好万全的准备，即使搭上自己，也要一劳永逸地解决一切。  
带土知道自己的过去必须得到妥当的安置，知道琳的死亡需要一场肃穆的葬礼。他要拉整个组织给她陪葬。带土知道自己要是想像卡卡西说的那样真正承担责任，就不该回避过去。他干过许多违法的事情，甚至杀过人。他必须直面这一切，必须接受惩罚。  
卡卡西对这一切毫不知情，只有带土知道自己正在履行两人间的约定。  
请你看着，旗木先生，我正在攻击真正的绝望。

而卡卡西那边，事情就没有这么波澜壮阔了。他又恢复了独身生活。只是由热闹重归寂寞并非那么容易，于是他去领养了好几只大型犬，每天花上一小时陪狗们散步。  
他仍然住在这座小镇，因为他想到，带土手中还有一把钥匙。舆论的消散就像它们的产生一样迅速，卡卡西确实丢了大学里的工作，可他并非一无所有。带土没有带走他的钱，那笔钱，除掉那时的医疗费，原封不动地出现在高田太太的办公桌上。这反倒让卡卡西开始担心，带土现在究竟靠什么活着？他究竟是不是还活着？  
九月十五号，卡卡西生日那一天，他的几个朋友为他准备了一场惊喜派对。卡卡西隐约期待着什么，但是他没见到带土，也没收到带土承诺下的那一副肖像画。他的生日过后一周，卡卡西收到一个发件地不明的包裹，似乎是经过好几次转寄送来的。  
是一幅画，他的肖像画，没有署名。包裹里还有数不清楚的速写小像。没有信，只有一张小纸条。上面写着：这是我画过的所有的你。  
但卡卡西知道寄件人在撒谎。缺了一张。卡卡西清楚记得那张画。那个夏天里最热的日子，他第一次为他做人体模特的日子，他的画家先生画下的那张全身像。那张未完成的画，如今还是未完成的状态吗？卡卡西不知道。  
这些画自然要勾起卡卡西的回忆，他在自己的书房里徘徊着。带土离开以后，卡卡西并没有提起兴趣再次改造自己的书房。带土搬走了他的所有画具，于是书房的一个角落就那样留下一片空白。  
卡卡西忽然想起来，自己的抽屉里还收着一包红月亮。两人初遇时卡卡西买的那些，和后来带土在尝试戒断时交给他的那些。他想起来，在带土经历难熬的戒断反应时，他把他抱在怀里，抚摸着他弓起的颤抖的后背。那时候他就隐约想到了，他是否只是在用一种上瘾来对抗另一种？  
卡卡西没有想太多，他翻找出那一小包红月亮，拿出一颗含在嘴里。那股隐约的烟味立刻在整个口腔中弥漫开来，睡意汹涌而至。他趴在桌上睡了大约一个多小时，结果只是梦到他和带土两个人，在一个风和日丽的好天气，坐在海滩边吹着风。两人并肩而坐，没有交流，没有互动，只是坐着吹风而已。卡卡西甚至只能看到带土的半边侧脸。  
这就是所谓的极致梦境？醒过来后，卡卡西有一种受到欺骗的感觉，作为消费者。他很想打个电话去质问那个零售红月亮的年轻人。他的手已经握住了听筒，只是又转念想到，或许，这种平凡至极的陪伴对他来说已经是一场极致梦境了。


	8. 番外

那件事发生后的第九年，那道贯穿左眼的伤疤到雨天仍会作痛。被风一吹就散的绵绵细雨不会勾起疼痛，非得是降水量超过五十毫米的暴雨才行。这是卡卡西根据气象局的报道多次记录得出的结论。  
他们过去总是期待暴雨天，因为糟糕的视野和自顾不周的人们是对一场禁忌关系的最好掩护。如今的暴雨却只是暴雨而已，它会影响大气压和湿度，会让已经愈合的伤口再次从皮肤表面下生出疼痛。  
左眼的视力完全消失的时候卡卡西接受了眼球摘除手术，上下眼皮和眼球表面各打了一针麻药，可剪断视神经时尖锐的疼痛盖过了麻醉药的效力，这让他的喉咙深处逸出模糊的音节，而足够的自制力又让他把这呻吟转成一声无奈的喟叹。  
接下来，缝合，抹药，安装义眼。义眼没有视觉，与卡卡西原本的瞳色相似，也能够在眼眶内小幅度地转动，只不过动作总是比那只完好的眼睛慢一点，瞳孔内白色的反光更明显，于是他看起来就好像出了故障的机器人。  
他凑在镜子前打量自己的脸，考虑该不该戴上单边眼罩。可老实说，视力和容貌的影响或许是这场事故给他带来的最小伤害，与其他那些相比。  
最后他没有被吊销执照，因为严格来说，那位在他办公室企图自杀的并不是他的病人，那张令他无数次后悔的转诊单倒成了证据。卡卡西并不喜欢这种处理方式，他差点在接受道德委员会的审问时站起来担下所有责任。但他的律师拽着他的胳膊要他坐下来。  
“你需要这张执照。”他的律师低声对他说，“你需要钱，如果你想要继续住在这个地方的话。”  
这说服了卡卡西，因为他确实需要继续住在这个地方，住在他原来的那间公寓。他知道带土带走了备用钥匙，他想，说不定那会是一次意外造访的伏笔。  
这件事引发了不小的骚动，大城市的记者们纷纷驱车来到这座海滨小镇，镇上那些目光短浅的商人们为这车来人往的盛况喜不胜收。记者们敲响卡卡西的房门，蹲守在门口的灌木丛里，用脏兮兮的小毛巾擦掉脑门的汗，沉重的设备要他们手臂发酸又连连抱怨，可他们仍不愿意放弃采访当事人的好机会，因为这实在是难得一见的大新闻。  
那时这座小镇虽然仍把同性恋当作一种可怕的疾病，小镇以外的地方却已经开始了轰轰烈烈的心理学革命。同性恋群体在几年前好不容易摘掉了犯罪的污名，又被扣上心理疾病的帽子，而现在学者们则尝试证明这不是罪行也不是病症，而是一种无可避免的自然现象。卡卡西的例子无疑证明了所谓心理矫正的病态荒谬，因此心理学家们对这位成熟又谦逊的年轻治疗师很感兴趣。出于对同行的理解，他们尝试伸出援手。  
卡卡西拒绝了所有记者的采访，但是愿意与研究同性恋群体的学者们坐在书房聊上两三个小时。他们尝试还原一种科学真相，而非把卡卡西这类人当作马戏团怪胎秀的特别嘉宾。为恐惧命名可以消除恐惧，这是卡卡西从这些对话中学到的第一件事。心理学家们创造出聪明的短语来概括这些在过去令人生畏的现象或是群体。末了，他们拍拍卡卡西的肩膀，告诉他一切都会好。他们建议卡卡西继续经营诊所，并认为这股细微的力量也能多少推动他们发起的革命。  
尽管卡卡西永远无法原谅自己的错误——同意把佐藤交给另一位医生——但他知道后悔于事无补。他承诺自己会作为心理治疗师继续工作，但不是现在，因为蜂拥而至的记者严重影响了他的日常生活。他不愿意要自己的病人暴露在镜头下（如果还有病人愿意来找他的话），于是决定暂时关闭诊所，把帕克托付给高田太太，自己前往陌生的城市旅游散心。  
这让他在那个十一月错过了一条重要的地方新闻，标题是《地下组织被捣毁，特大团伙贩毒案告破》。黑白版面的报纸上会出现一张模糊的照片：一侧车门敞开的警车，戴着手铐但面容镇定的几名男人，在黄色警告线内手插皮带站着的两位警官。然后，在画面的右上角会出现一个黑色短发的背影。单独的一位警察半强制半关切地勾着他的肩膀。  
如果卡卡西看到这张照片，他一定能立刻认出这是谁。可是那时他正坐在轰隆作响的火车上，竖起大衣的领子靠着车窗打盹，摊开的文库本内页朝下放在大腿上。坐在他对面的小孩子会悄悄向她的母亲感叹男人的睡姿多像一只蜷缩起来的猫咪，卡卡西会假装没有听到，但他想起带土也曾经这样形容过自己。  
这是一场完全随机的旅行，他不知道自己会去往什么地方。这件事的巧妙之处在于，他也不知道如今宇智波带土在什么地方——于是已经毫无联系的两个人似乎反倒因为这种未知而更加接近了。

宇智波带土最终被指控故意杀人和贩卖毒品，但考虑到组织曾以野原琳作为人质长期威胁这个未成年人，而他又一度表现出精神崩溃的症状；再加上，是在这位年轻人的协助下警方才一举捣毁了整个地下制毒工厂——所以他被判入狱七年。带土在那年的十一月，那张地方报纸出版的当天被送往少管所。三个月后他年满十八岁，于是又被移送往监狱。  
相比少管所，监狱的生存状况很糟糕。有些人背景很硬，有些人打架凶狠，有些人脑袋活络——他们拉帮结派成立自己的小圈子，想方设法地在劳动改造和政治感化中找乐子。带土还是新人的时候就迅速明白了孤身一人只能招致更多危险，但他不想离这些人太近，于是没有加入任何小团体。  
带土在这个地方迅速确定了自己的生存方式。在允许自由活动的时候，他通常独自在空地的角落做些器械训练。一开始他全身的肌肉都在哀嚎着颤抖，疼痛和虚脱后的无力举旗进攻他的大脑，召集了潜藏在这个年轻灵魂中的所有脆弱情绪，尝试说服他选择一个更加容易的生存方式。  
但带土对身体的抗议充耳不闻，他咬着牙碾碎喘息和呻吟，心想这都算不了什么。这种简单机械的重复动作算得上什么呢？我应该为这种单纯的疼痛感到庆幸！击败痛苦的方法是回忆更可怕的痛苦，带土回想起自己离开旗木卡卡西时的深沉绝望，这让他坚信世界上不会有比那更困难的东西。  
这具年轻的身体正在经历心理上和生理上的高速成长，原本属于少年的精瘦细长的四肢变得更加结实，单薄的肩膀朝两侧展开，肌肉让它变宽变厚。带土原本还觉得自己体格健壮，至少在同龄人里，可他现在看着全身镜中的倒影，觉得曾经的自己简直就像个一撅就断的火柴人。他羞于回忆那具不堪一击的身体曾经说出多少豪言壮语，曾经对卡卡西许下过多少无力兑现的誓言。他发誓如今这个自己说下的每一句话都将付诸行动，在现实世界激起真正的回响。  
很快，那件蓝白条纹的囚衣就开始束手束脚地妨碍他的动作，带土不得不换一件更大的。光是肌肉倒也不至于让他这么显眼，可偏偏带土又非常熟悉各种徒手搏斗的技巧，动作轻巧而敏捷，稍一晃神就能死死锁住你的四肢，考量着究竟是拗断你的手腕还是脚踝。他跟那些傻乎乎地炫耀肌肉的大块头完全不一样，他似乎存心要收敛自己的一身锐利，装出憨厚老实的样子，可这种忍让和自制只是更加突显出他的力量。那双猎豹一样冷漠又专注的眼睛尤其可怕，像是能钻进你最深层的恐惧和噩梦，朝着你尚未愈合的伤口内里的软肉捣下一拳。这种技巧是他从卡卡西身上学来的，尽管卡卡西的工作是治愈这些伤口而非雪上加霜。  
几个小团体早就看这个独来独往的家伙不顺眼了。消息灵通的人向狱警打听带土的背景，于是他们没花多大力气就了解了带土的过去，知道他把搞同性恋的事情闹上过报纸。共同的眼中钉让这些小团体罕见地联合起来，带土赤身裸体地在公共澡堂淋浴的时候，这些人支开了狱警，锁上唯一的出口，派了四个肌肉健硕的壮汉把带土面朝下地猛按在墙上。带土撞断了鼻梁，脑中鸣响尖锐的警报。  
“听说你爱搞同性恋，是不是？”  
他听到有人这么对他说，然后是粗哑刺耳的哄笑声。他们用力拍打着他的屁股，好几双手贴上他的后腰，坚硬炙热的东西顶着他的臀瓣。这种野蛮的讥笑激起了带土的厌恶，这让他回想起那座该死的海滨小镇，想起这些年卡卡西始终独自承受的东西。暴怒几乎震裂了他的胸腔，余震波及了他的五脏六腑，激起沉沉的钝痛。他一时间无法思考这种行为会给他始终表现良好的记录上添上怎样难看的一笔。反应过来的时候，他像野兽一样狂吼着挥出拳头，可即使在这样的狂怒之下，他也没有失掉自己的战斗本能，每一拳都精准命中了太阳穴。泛黄的白色瓷砖地上很快溅满了鲜血，混着洗头膏的泡沫和不知道是谁的一颗牙齿流进下水道。  
这是带土第一次在监狱打架，也是最后一次。此后没有人敢来招惹他，他也愈发沉默寡言。高强度的锻炼让他的面部迅速消瘦下来，很快褪去了残余的最后一点稚气。那副样貌和体格都让人想起古代罗马的男子雕像，而伤疤让这张脸很适合做成通缉令贴在大街小巷。  
带土的变化太大了，他自己都常在夜半梦醒时心惊胆战，不知道这个偶尔从深沉梦境中醒过来的人究竟是如今的宇智波带土，还是曾经那个缩在小巷里的少年。  
他看着自己的粗糙结茧的手，不敢相信这双手前不久还在从卡卡西家精美的餐盘里拿起曲奇饼干丢进嘴里。他总在不合时宜的时候想起卡卡西，然后闭上眼睛摇头否定，把尝试舒展四肢大摇大摆走向前台的回忆（总是一个少年的形象）绑起来重新丢回深不见底的黑暗。他亲手绑架了自己的过去，没有撕票倒还算好的，因为他本能地感到这样美好的回忆会削弱他的力量。回忆不适合独居动物的生存模式，尤其是在监狱里。  
在服刑过半的时候，除了偶然的几次差错，带土总体上表现良好，劳动也很积极，狱警们也就降低了他的危险等级。他们允许他去到更多地方活动，室内的活动室终于对他开放了。那儿有素描纸，画架，铅笔和几罐勉强能用的颜料。带土被允许每天在那儿画上两个小时，几个狱警自愿来做他的模特，因为他们觉得这实在有趣。想想看，这个一米八几的大高个弓着背缩起身子坐在矮小的木制圆凳上，举着画笔而非拳头！更令他们惊讶的是，带土画得很不错，简直像受过专业训练一样。  
于是，他们开始委派他画些风景画装饰单调呆板的牢房，或是在逢年过节时画些应景的东西，节省另外购买饰品的开销。  
这件新奇的趣闻很快传了出去，为了应付上头的检查，显示自己的监狱在改造犯人方面是如何卓有成效，他们安排了一场社区服务。带土被允许离开监狱半天——当然是在真枪实弹的看守之下——去给敬老院那些无依无靠的老人们画肖像。  
就像先前所说，带土的人格特质对老人——尤其是对老太太来说有不可思议的吸引力。那天所有人都很开心，狱警甚至允许带土分享一口他的香烟。带土就是因为这件事重新开始抽烟的。  
总得来说带土很乐意这么做，这让他觉得自己不是一头惨兮兮的笼中困兽，也让他开始思考自己的未来。出狱之后，他还得挣钱活下去，而绘画似乎是他能想到的唯一的正当途径了。

七年之后带土会感激那时的自己没有放弃绘画。他身上多少带点传奇色彩的过去满足了人们对一个艺术家的全部遐想，许多人来买他的画，此时带土二十四岁，卡卡西三十三岁。带土在另一座城市，在他租来的小房间里一刻不停地作画的时候，卡卡西早已结束旅行回到了那座海滨小镇。  
对这样两个成年人来说，与某人的离别不会打断他们的生活，倒不如说他们从一开始就预见了这场离别，因此一直早有准备，在某个预言成真的瞬间“啪”得一下把心脏调节成单人模式，像装了开关一样。他们早就具备独立生存的能力了，甚至在外人看来，他们活得相当不错。  
他们分别过着称得上平静的日常生活，在相隔几百公里的两座城市。卡卡西起床的时候带土还在睡着，卡卡西入睡的时候带土还泡在酒吧。卡卡西灌下黑咖啡的时候带土举起波本威士忌，一边是口腔里柔和微苦的味道和鼻腔里烘焙咖啡豆的焦香，一边是焦糖，蜂蜜和香草的浓郁香气和酒精的辛辣刺激。卡卡西站在料理台前处理食材的时候，带土正在提供主食的咖啡店里翻开菜单。卡卡西与病人谈话交流的时候带土正支起画板，不一会儿就搞得满手颜料。  
两人的生活似乎失去了所有一度同步过的节奏，唯有思念，几乎在同一时间入侵他们的正常生活。通常只持续几十秒，但却来势汹汹，要他们不得不放下没喝完的咖啡和威士忌，放下处理到一半的河鱼和翻开三页的菜单，放下钢笔和画笔，等待这阵可怕的思念引发的眩晕和颤抖过去。那个夏天的他们像是被永远葬在了地下——因为，除了亡者，还有谁会引起这样强烈的失去感和逝去感呢？  
当然，这样的感怀说到底只持续几十秒，而一天很长很长，长到你足以假装自己是个正常人。因此，不知道这段过去的人们是无论如何也看不出异样来的。  
带土的事业一帆风顺，连他自己也不敢相信。他几乎承接送到手上的所有业务，还有一次心血来潮地跑去画教堂的天顶画。那耗费了他好几个月的时间。每次登上梯子作画的时候，他就跟教堂里的那座十字架苦像离得很近，几乎要跟耶稣脸贴脸了。他看到耶稣脸上落了一层薄薄的灰尘，于是用衣袖把他的面部抹干净。那张歪倒向一边的受尽磨难的脸被经过彩色玻璃分割的日光照得发亮。带土沉默地盯着被这个被困在十字架上的，为全天下受难的人，总是想起旗木卡卡西的事情来。他想得太入神，放松了手上的力道，画盘都掉到了圣水盆里，透明的水里弥漫开各种颜色，搅动过后就变成了浑浊的黑。结果带土被他的雇主臭骂一顿。  
带土故意没有去打听卡卡西的近况，甚至不知道他还住不住在那座小镇。他猜测卡卡西已经永远地离开了那个地方，在一个陌生却友好的小镇作为一个普通人重新隐入社会。按照卡卡西的性情来看，这应该是最合理的推测了。只不过要是事情真的这样发展，带土手上那把备用钥匙也就永远地失去了对应的锁孔了。想到这里他难免有些失望，但还是忍不住把那钥匙用长长的细绳挂在了脖子上，像是要证明自己是个有家的人——至少曾经如此。  
带土觉得是自己不讲道理的纠缠让卡卡西最终卸下了防御，结果使他遭受了这样可怕的伤害。他不敢再靠近卡卡西，怕自己的出现又一次扰乱了这位医生已然恢复正常的生活。一切都会过去，带土安慰自己，他对卡卡西的感情也会过去。可事与愿违。自那以后，他忍不住把自己遇见的每一个人跟卡卡西比较一番，最终得出结论：这世上没有人比得上那位斯文典雅且与世无争，在某些时候又相当坏心眼的医生。  
他现在该是多少岁？三十五？三十六?很难想象岁月会忍心在那张完美的脸上留下任何东西，带土想，尝试去想象卡卡西脸上的细纹。那道伤疤！他忽然回想起来，卡卡西的左眼！他的左眼是不是已经看不见任何东西了？带土用一条毛巾蒙上左眼，尝试体验卡卡西的视野，想象自己从卡卡西看不见的那一面进攻，接近他的耳垂，呼出一口气，在他的猎物最意想不到的时候把他吃干抹净。  
最近，他越来越多地靠着这种想象去解决自己的生理需求，偶尔也会在酒吧里随便找个人上床。彻底成熟之后的宇智波带土（至少本人这么认为）很受欢迎，要这么做很容易。他才二十六岁，对那方面的欲望旺盛得过头。过量的咖啡因、烟草、酒精和色欲，这个年轻的画家很快被几个热心肠的人领入了那个时代的所谓艺术家的世界。他们四处旅行，缺钱时就睡在车站的等候室，从来不在一个地方逗留超过三天。  
他们挑中的城市都是最开放，最先进的地方，新思潮和钞票像龙卷风一样裹挟着所有人。这很快就让带土发现，被那个传统保守的海滨小镇视为禁忌的东西，在这些地方是人们的日常生活。

带土和他的艺术家朋友们自称为“晓”。他们换上风格一致的衣服，往手指脚趾上涂黑色的指甲油。带土喜欢他们的疯狂和创造力，这让他觉得自己无所不能——想想看，这帮人，甚至因为他是双性恋而更加喜欢他！他们像亲兄弟一样睡在一起吃在一起，彼此之间几乎毫无隐私可言。因此这件事倒像是迟早会发生。  
有一天，晓的成员之一，迪达拉撞见宇智波带土正对着一张铅笔画的人像自慰。  
带土怪叫一声又破口大骂，还来不及提起裤子就企图藏起那张画，仿佛那张画要比他裸露在外的下半身重要一百倍。迪达拉眼疾手快地夺走了那张画，看到上头一位倚靠着高脚凳的男性，上半身赤裸着，慵懒地眯着眼睛微扬下巴，下半身却穿着明显草率画上的平角短裤。迪达拉承认这位男性的样貌相当好看，可他还是忍不住嘲笑带土太纯情，居然能对着这张没露出任何关键部位的画自慰。  
带土说：“你他妈懂什么?”他把画举起来对着玻璃窗，于是在强烈的阳光直射下，迪达拉终于看到那条黑色短裤下的，被杂乱的笔画仓皇遮盖的东西。他看了两三秒，带土就把那画收了起来，说什么也不愿意再给他看了。  
带土从来没向他的同伴们详细讲过自己的过去，包括这段稚嫩羞涩的恋情。他只说过自己曾为黑社会做事，后来进了监狱。禁不住迪达拉的一路追问，带土只好承认这是自己在十七岁那年爱过的一位心理医生。十七岁那年他被送进少管所，他想带着这张画（“裸体男人像”，他这么一本正经地称呼它），而这画却在检查随身物品时被挑了出来，差点被随手丢进垃圾桶。他们不允许带土带着这张画接受改造，认为这是淫秽色情，而不是带土口中的艺术。带土说不过他们，急中生智地抓起铅笔，在卡卡西的下半身加上了一条平角短裤。把那裤子涂黑的时候，我可以告诉你，他的心在滴血。  
“于是，于是这画便成了这个样子。”带土说，烦恼地抓了抓头发，“我没法再画一幅一模一样的。这是我画过的最完美的全身像，真的。那天是他第一次愿意给我做人体模特，画到一半我们还去了趟卧室。”  
“那这个叫旗木卡卡西的现在在哪里？你为什么不去找他再画一幅？你们吵架了？”  
迪达拉抛出的一连串问句正是夜深人静时带土朝自己追问的。他一五一十地说出实情，迪达拉目瞪口呆地问他：“同性恋？就因为他是同性恋，所以他就丢了工作？”  
带土说：“那是九年前，老兄，还是在一个乡下小镇，你不能对那些人的保守观念期待太多。”  
迪达拉说：“现在我们周围至少有五家同性恋酒吧，你敢相信吗？九年前，人们还在为了这事儿把人绑上电椅？”  
带土默不作声。是的，这个九年在往后的历史资料中只会被一笔带过。书上会这么写：九年间，心理学和人类学取得了重大进展，同性恋不再被视为一种罪行，也不再被视为一种疾病。于是，旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土曾经经历的一切，曾经努力抗争的一切，都被埋葬在了这句简短而不近人情的陈述句里。谁能知道他们承受的切肤之痛呢？历史的发展，人类的进步，这样庞大的叙事框架下究竟忽略了多少活生生的微不足道的人，究竟有多少人被永远地困了在那个时代？  
带土拿起那张画，小心地卷起来。迪达拉说：“既然如此，既然组织已经不复存在，既然最后的障碍已经消失了，你为什么不去找他？”  
带土垂头丧气地坐在椅子上。“我不知道，”他说，“我怕我的出现会再次打乱他的生活。他总有办法自给自足地取得平衡，他跟自己相处得太好了，而我冒失地闯进去，搞砸一切。我不想再这样做第二次了。”  
迪达拉说：“你这蠢货，老天啊，我说你为什么总是看不上那些年轻又热辣的美人，原来你喜欢这样古典主义的年长教授？奇怪的癖好，宇智波带土，我目前为止见过的最奇怪的癖好。”  
带土忍不住反驳他：“你根本不明白。你要是见过他思考的样子，不，见过他工作的样子就会明白我在说什么了。他的脑袋一刻不停地运作着，那已经足够迷人了，而你能想象这种运作在你的亲吻下被迫中止的样子吗？那简直像是他把亲手画下的底线为你一人放宽，把制定规则的权力交到你手里！他允许你做他的神！而且、而且他总是极力忍耐一切，就连做爱的时候——！不，我不能给你透露更多了。”  
迪达拉说：“我听明白了，老兄，你永远没法摆脱这个人了。”  
带土没有办法反驳这句话，他不置可否地撇了撇嘴角，嘟囔道：“不……说不准我会遇到更好的，说不准，谁知道呢？更何况，说不准我们还能重新遇见——”  
迪达拉忍不住打断他。“你可有手有脚，”他说，“而你把一切寄托在这个说不准上？”  
带土说：“你倒是说的轻松。你说该怎么办？”  
迪达拉说：“我们去你说的那座小镇举办一场画展，用‘晓’的名义。顺便看看你那医生还在不在那儿——先别急着拒绝我，带土。”  
带土闭上嘴巴。  
“你的名字不会出现在任何地方。”迪达拉说，“如果卡卡西还住在那儿，他也不会知道你来了，你可以悄悄去见他一面；如果他已经搬走 彻底失去踪迹，画展还是照常举办，我们也没有什么损失——还是说你会失望到喝上一整箱啤酒，吐出隔夜的晚餐，宿醉三天三夜？”  
带土犹豫了一会儿。这位强壮的年轻画家说：“我会失望到喝上一整箱啤酒，吐出隔夜的晚餐，宿醉三天三夜。”

迪达拉的计划如他所想的那样顺利，他们联系了当地的大学，询问有没有空闲的活动室可供出租，借给他们举办一场小型的画展，而学生们都可以免费参加。大学方面欣然同意，双方谈妥了价格和活动安排方面的细节，迪达拉（不顾带土的阻拦）忽然问道：“你们那儿是不是有一位姓旗木的教授？”  
带土的心怦怦直跳，他控制不住地要把耳朵凑近听筒。“旗木教授？”对方说，“如果你说的是那位心理医生的话——”  
带土在这时伸手挂掉了电话。还是给我留点期待吧，他想。  
这座海滨小镇在九年间几乎没有变化，我是说，它当然变得陈旧而布满灰尘，木制结构的屋子被海风吹得潮湿而发涨，你都能听到木板呻吟的声音。可带土没有见到什么新的电影院，新的购物商场，新的美术馆，什么也没有。一切都很熟悉，熟悉得过头了，以至于他一下车就开始束手束脚，收着双肩，唯恐自己这张脸招来人的注目。他很高兴现在是冬天，他知道自己是无论如何都不能在夏天造访这座小镇的，回忆会要了他的命。  
他仿佛又变成了当初那个十七岁的少年，这与他如今一米八二的高个子和健壮的身材极不相符，并且，这一切对迪达拉和晓的其他人来说十分新奇。在他们眼里，带土在酒吧一向是最放得开聊天又最会装疯卖傻讲荤段子的那个，他大谈特谈自己在狱中的生活，他的人生经历要比那些无病呻吟的假冒艺术家丰富又有趣太多了。于是，他的同伴们倒是开始期待这个罕见的，容易害羞的宇智波跟那个传说中的旗木教授的重逢了。  
他们先去大学布置会场，挂起他们的画，安置那些脆弱易碎的艺术品，张贴海报和地面的箭头指引，检查门票的印刷和数量。正事做完以后，带土不敢在这地方过多停留，拒绝了同伴们四处逛逛的邀请，找了个借口提前回到旅馆。  
他害怕在路上偶遇卡卡西（尽管他不确定他是否还住在这里），于是戴上了那个橘色漩涡面具——他坐牢前戴着这个面具收集足够的证据起诉组织来着——话虽如此，他却控制不住地走上熟悉的街道，对照着记忆中的场景检视眼前的一切。躲在面具后头让他非常安心，他的脚步也不自觉轻快起来。  
尽管他不愿意承认，但是潮湿温热的海风里熟悉的咸味让带土心情舒畅，而未曾变化的店面招牌上的灰尘、铁锈、褪色和卷边都让带土心中充满了一种舒适的温情，他开始明白人为什么会思念故乡了。  
他想起自己在得到卡卡西的批准，两人第一次以名字相称的时候，他摘了路边的酢浆草送给他的医生。如今路边仍然开着这种小野花，他蹲下来仔细嗅闻，忘了自己还戴着面具。他差一点就要伸手摘下面具了——他庆幸自己的动作十分缓慢，简直像预料到了什么一样——这时候，他看到熟悉的身影从街对面走了过来。他的每一步都踩在白色的人行道上，就像他以前习惯做的那样。  
长及脚踝的棕色薄款大衣，里头是件厚实的卡其色高领毛衣，下身是条奶白色的工装裤。带土没见过他穿这套衣服，因为他们相遇在一个夏天。但他知道这个人对穿衣搭配从来不上心，他优越的相貌在断崖边死拽着他的摇摇欲坠的穿衣品味。如果是我，带土想，我会让那件毛衣的袖子稍微超出外套，然后挽起来，露出一截白皙的手腕（卡卡西的手腕）我会卷起那条工装裤的裤腿，再配一双黑色的中筒马丁靴，这样就能突出他消瘦的脚踝（卡卡西的脚踝）那件毛衣未免有些单调，我会选择更复杂的暗纹，或者在那高领下加一根细长的项链，末端是个样式简单的十字架。而且，说到底，带土不会选择这么低调的颜色。  
当然，尽管这位不上心的年长者没有做到其中的任何一件，他这副样子已经足以俘获一位过去的情人的心了。他的身形几乎没有变化，似乎更瘦了，这像是这些年的时光给他带来的唯一改变。他多少失去了九年前那种挺拔又显得不近人情的走路姿势，步态中显出一种——妥协，还是宽容？我必须指出，这些描述只有像宇智波带土这样一度以观察旗木卡卡西为乐的人才能做到。在普通人眼里，卡卡西在二十六岁时就显出了三十五岁的老道做派，而如今他确实三十五岁了，那些与浪漫不沾边的人会说他毫无变化。  
事实并非如此！带土贪婪地看着他过去的全部念想，简直想把这个人流畅的轮廓，摇曳的光影和不急不缓的动势拆解开来吞入腹中。  
旗木卡卡西，他的心理治疗师，他的教授，他曾经的恋人。拯救他又被他拯救的人。改变了他一生的人。旗木卡卡西。旗木卡卡西。旗木卡卡西。亲爱的编辑，请用这个名字填满这一整页。

有一瞬间带土想要把迪达拉的计划抛诸脑后，他想要不顾一切地站起来，作为宇智波带土拥抱卡卡西。他的手指已经攀上了面具边缘，掀开了一个角，这时候，他的目光被极耀眼的反射光吸引过去，他眯起眼睛聚拢视线，随即发觉那反光来自卡卡西的左手无名指。  
一个简约的银色细环，没有其他多余的装饰，戴在第二指关节朝下的位置，反射出金属的质感，衬得那只手更加白皙。   
带土在脑袋里整合这些信息，他傻乎乎地站起来，手里还攥着被他捏烂的酢浆草。这身肌肉在这种场景毫无作用，反倒显出了他的笨拙和迟缓。左手无名指？他想，银色的细环？等一下——左手无名指上的一枚戒指？卡卡西订婚了？还是已经结婚了？等一下，这不可能。  
带土眨眨眼睛，怀疑这耀眼的冬日暖阳或是面具上的小洞和他开了个愚蠢的玩笑。他没有摘下面具，因此有勇气十分鲁莽地拦在了卡卡西面前。他首先发觉自己比他高了，肩膀也比他更宽。这样，他就能更省力地拥他入怀了，而以前总是卡卡西反过来抱他。现在不是想这种事的时候！带土提醒自己，警告自己，几乎在心里鞭打自己。他庆幸自己没有摘下面具，他是不是差点介入了他的婚姻？又一次搞砸了他的生活？老天啊。  
被形迹可疑的男人这样拦在大街上，卡卡西却并不显出慌张，像是他早就习惯了遭遇这种事。他还是和以前一样镇静，从容不迫地抬起那双眼睛望向带土，似乎对带土手里已经被捏成黄色粘液的酢浆草很感兴趣。  
“有什么事吗，先生？”他说。这时候带土发觉了那只义眼，由于卡卡西本身的特质，那只本该死气沉沉的义眼看起来反倒要比他本身的眼睛更有活力了。带土从心底里发出一声无人可闻的叹息，他仍然认为这条伤疤是他的错误。他身上的所有伤疤让他知道，这种深度的伤口即使表面愈合，一到雨天，疼痛仍然会发作。  
最可怕的疼痛无非两种：生理上的极端尖锐的疼痛；和咬牙便能承受下来，却每一次都要引得你回头审视自己的错误和缺陷，像一场气氛沉闷又旷日持久的审判那样的隐痛。带土两种都体验过，现在卡卡西也一样。  
带土明白要一个人承受这些，就像要你背着毫无意义却没法舍弃的沉重行囊穿越永夜。他忍不住要接近卡卡西。可自己会是他想要的陪伴吗？他想，他也许会恨我。  
带土伪装出一种尖细的愚蠢的嗓音，让他听起来像是一个兴奋过头的女高中生。他从牛仔裤口袋里费了老大劲拽出一张画展的宣传单，那是他们刚刚布置会场时剩下的，他庆幸自己随手把这张纸塞进了口袋。  
带土把那张宣传单递给卡卡西，别有用心的指尖差一点就蹭过了卡卡西的肌肤。他忍着心中没有名字的躁动，继续用他伪装的嗓音说：“先生，我们正在筹办一场画展，就在这镇上的大学，这个周日的下午。您要是感兴趣的话，可以来看看。”带土说着，又不死心地加上一句：“您可以带着您的妻子一起。”  
“妻子？”卡卡西说，片刻后恍然大悟地抬起自己的左手盯着那枚戒指，“哦，它呀——我是说，她呀。这么说，你们是刚来这座小镇？”  
“是的，是的，先生。我们从来没到过这里。”带土急不可耐地说，觉得卡卡西的措辞方式很奇怪。  
卡卡西却没有多说些关于“妻子”的话题，他低头看着那张传单，那上头有带土的一幅画，混在其他人的作品里，降低了透明度作为传单的背景。带土期待卡卡西能辨认出他的风格（如果他真有那种东西的话），但卡卡西只是把那张纸对折放进了外套口袋。  
“这小地方不常有画展，”卡卡西说，又多疑地扫了一眼带土手中那被碾碎的植物，“周日下午我没有安排，先生，我应该是会去的。”  
听听看，诸位。我应该是会去的——典型的旗木卡卡西式的话语！带土只觉得左边心脏随着每一次的呼吸轻飘飘地发痒，他绝望地期待着尚未开始的一切赶紧结束——为了他可怜的心脏着想——无论以何种方式。

带土没有把这场短暂的偶遇告诉任何人。你看，首先，他这样一个自由不羁的画家那样执着地思念着一位老派的心理医生就已经足够让他成为同行间的笑话了，如果你要他承认这位医生还订了婚（或是已经结了婚，家里有至少四个与他同样发色的小孩子），他大概是要害羞得再也不敢出现在那些同性恋酒吧里的。  
带土闷闷不乐地窝在旅馆里头喝酒，不愿意再出门一步，也不愿意就那枚戒指做些调查。他害怕把自己的假想坐实，要真是那样，还不如让他怀抱着永远不知道真相的痛苦死去呢。如此逃避了数天之后，那场画展如期举行。带土坚持要戴着那张面具出席，而即使如此，他的装扮还算是他的同伴中较为正常的那个。  
参观者大多是学生，这股年轻的血液一涌进来，现场就有些吵闹了。迪达拉做了几句简单的致辞，充满激情地开始介绍自己的作品——他一直是对这场画展最热衷的那个。而带土，戴着面具还要躲在远离众人视线的地方。他守在属于自己的那一小块展区，目光又时不时飘向入口处，期待着那位银发医生的出现。除此以外，他还要分出些精力一遍遍审视自己的作品，在极端的自卑和自负间来回游走。他一会儿忍不住挑自己的毛病，觉得自己的画该待在垃圾桶里；一会儿又觉得那笔触的力道和弧度都完美得恰到好处。他紧张又期待地等着卡卡西走近他的画，把他的注意力全部放在他的画上。他会如何评价他的画？他会如何评价这位陌生的，没有署名的艺术家？  
带土的脑子被这些东西占据，于是他再也没精力去为那些走近的普通游客讲解些什么，他们也没有足够的勇气主动询问这位气场可怕又高大强壮的男人。  
带土只是靠着墙角松松垮垮地站着，双手揣在裤袋里，每过两分钟就要换一个姿势。他烦躁地盯着手表，十分渴望把指尖伸进玻璃表盘之下，用力推一把慢吞吞的时针。  
然后，他看到卡卡西走了进来。

那天遇到的男人十分奇特，戴着个奇怪审美的橘色漩涡面具，露出一只单眼。他手里攥着一束小小的酢浆草，又被那指尖胡乱碾得稀烂，黄色的汁液都蹭到了他的裤子上，男人却浑然不觉，注意力像是被其他什么夺了去。因为这些，卡卡西对这场画展抱有兴趣，尤其是对这位画家的作品。  
他在周日下午如约而至，当然没带着他所谓的妻子。那只戒指是他离开小镇旅行时买的，意在避开途中的一次次烦人的搭讪。比起与那些肤浅又装出活力充沛的人搞些你来我往的社交游戏，卡卡西更情愿读上几本平日没时间翻开的小说。他曾与真正精力充沛又率直到令人难以把握的年轻人保持过一段亲密关系，这让他对那些假惺惺的社交游戏提不起兴趣，就像见识过太阳的人再也无法满足于白炽灯的光芒那样。  
旅行结束后，卡卡西还是戴着这枚戒指。因为那件闹上报纸的丑闻，这座镇上的人差不多都认得他这张脸，也知道他的同性伴侣在那件事后彻底消失不见，只留下卡卡西一个人处理这堆烂摊子。他们看到卡卡西那张阴沉的脸，猜测是他被那狡猾的年轻人甩了。卡卡西也懒得一一解释清楚，他很快学会了在人们的目光和窃窃私语中生活。  
只有真正的外乡人——那位把传单塞到他手里的面具男——才会以为那是一枚婚戒。  
最近，人们对待他们这类人倒是不再这么极端了，可仍有奇奇怪怪的骚扰找上门。一些男性，多半是被卡卡西的样貌吸引，声称自己有家室并且性取向正常，但愿意给寂寞的卡卡西提供免费的夜晚服务。他们不害怕同性恋，只是仍觉得这类人是天生卑微又低人一等的。因此，他们盲目自大地猜测，如果有送上门的陪伴，这些可怜的孤独者一定会接受。于是卡卡西戴上那枚戒指，假装自己还在维持着一段隐秘的亲密关系，这替他省掉了很多麻烦。  
从入口穿过一条长长的走廊进入展区，他继续往里走，脚步在墙上挂起的几副油画前短暂驻足。这显然是一场临时起意又匆忙准备的画展，画框摆得歪歪扭扭，相互之间又并非等距，这样潦草的小细节让卡卡西忍不住皱了皱眉——难不成这种布置方法属于当代艺术的一部分？他一面腹诽，一面深刻意识到自己如今的想法越来越像跟不上潮流的中年人了。  
展区是个大致规整的长方形，按照画家分为几个区域。卡卡西走进最后一片展区，跟其余展区不同，这块地方没有画家本人的署名，而画家本人也不在一旁做解说。  
这位画家似乎很爱画月亮和树。大多是油画，立体的笔触在画布上投下深深浅浅的阴影。卡卡西凑近去看，发觉那看似通体漆黑的树实际上是由极暗的红色和绿色的粗短有力的笔触交织而成，呈现出一种扭曲纠缠却又向上爬升，几乎顶破画框的气势——可怕的激情！而血红色的月亮却异常平静地升在交错的树干中央，笔触轻柔而均衡。这幅画的名字就叫《红月亮》。  
这勾起了卡卡西的某些记忆，他想到那个零售红月亮的年轻人，想到自己只吃过一次的那颗红色小药丸。红月亮和画，这是偶然撞上的元素吗？卡卡西思考着这个问题，忽然很想认识这位画家。他继续往前走，停在最后一幅画面前。  
那是悬挂在墙面最中央的一幅黑白铅笔画，比起那些精美的油画来说是相当潦草的。杂乱的线条深浅不一又毫无章法地缠绕成一团，像是偶然才涂抹出了一个少年的半身像，这种漫不经心的随机性是这幅画最吸引人的地方。少年有一头乱糟糟的黑发，松散杂乱又长及肩膀。这幅画没有画框，画布蒙在木板上，在少年的脖子与肩膀的连接处开了两个不易察觉的小洞，里头伸出两根真正的细长粗糙的线，在他的锁骨凹陷处汇合，那儿挂着一把真正的钥匙。于是，这副狂乱潦草，像浓重模糊的阴影一样的画，其中最清晰最明确的线条就成了这把钥匙。  
这钥匙让卡卡西觉得非常熟悉，他眯起眼睛凑近观察，右手插在大衣口袋里，指尖描摹确认着口袋里那把公寓钥匙的轮廓。如果他没有认错，这把钥匙就是他曾经交给那个人的备用钥匙。如果他没有认错，这画上的少年就是曾经那个——  
卡卡西忽然觉得喘不过气来，房间里的温度好像骤然上升了几度，柔软的毛衣高领变得令人难以忍受，绒毛刺痛了他发红发热的颈部肌肤。他迅速扭头环顾四周，发觉动作异样神态紧张的只有他一个而已。  
他深呼吸几下让自己恢复思考，想到自己现在该做的是找到主办方，或者找到这批艺术家里的随便一个，问问他们负责这个展区的究竟是谁。他转身迈开步子，却被一个高大的身影拦在面前。  
一名完全陌生的男性，留着露出青色头皮的粗短头发，身上散发出可怕的汗臭。能在十分寒冷不易出汗的冬天散发出这种味道，卡卡西只能判断这是个极端厌恶浴室的人。他忍住不耐烦礼貌地问道：“您有什么事？”  
男人说：“你是旗木卡卡西？那个上过报纸的同性恋？你——多少钱愿意与人睡一次？”  
男人粗哑又充斥着赤裸情欲的嗓音让卡卡西非常不舒服，他想不到自己在这种地方也能遇见这样的人。他无奈地摊开双手，像是无意间要展示那枚戒指一样。他说：“对不起，先生，如你所见，我已经有固定的伴侣了。”  
男人不太买账，朝卡卡西接近一步，捏起他那只戴着戒指的左手手腕，仔细打量着这枚戒指。“圈里都在议论你，”男人说，“大家都说你用这枚戒指骗人，旗木先生，还是你那位伴侣确实会隐身术？”  
卡卡西沉默着。往常他可以用高明的话术流畅地反驳这种指控，而现在他的大半思绪都被那幅画和那个人间蒸发的年轻人夺了去。这时候，一个笑嘻嘻的声音从卡卡西背后响起来，  
“拜托，先生，”一只手揽住他的肩膀，“睁开你的眼睛看看，我会隐身术吗？”  
卡卡西可以确定，那个时候心跳加快的不止他一个人。他没费多大力气就辨认出那个嗓音，还有那股永远孩子气的腔调。  
宇智波带土正紧紧贴着他的半边身体，手掌搭在他的肩膀上。他毫不费力地把卡卡西揽在怀里，又开玩笑似的把半个身子的重心倚在这位不知所措的医生身上。他已经比我高了，卡卡西想，老天啊。他忽然第一次真正地放松下来，这才发觉自己是如何充满戒备地绷紧身子度过了这九年。  
带土察觉到怀里的旗木先生忽然如释重负地卸掉了力道，他十分惊讶，但只是默默接住卡卡西的身体，把他搂得更紧一些。然后，他换上那副在监狱里磨炼出来的面孔，冷冰冰地瞪视这位企图骚扰他的医生的陌生男人。  
“滚开。”他说。

卡卡西本想邀请带土去他的家中坐坐，可半路却接到了一通工作电话。于是，他礼貌地询问带土愿不愿意陪他一起回到办公室，等他处理完那位着急的病人的账单问题，两人再坐在那儿好好聊聊。  
“周日下午打来的工作电话？”带土嘟囔着，“你还是这么拼命工作。”  
卡卡西只是眯起眼睛冲他微笑，带土变化很大，像所有成长惊人的年轻人一样。他看着带土嚷嚷着和他的艺术家朋友们道别，一帮年轻人哄笑着朝他吹口哨打手势。带土显然已经融入了自己不熟悉的世界，卡卡西想，忽然觉得有些落寞。他知道自己这具身体早就不再年轻，或许没法再满足带土的需要。而他本人又像是被那个时代困住了一样，不论是穿衣风格，说话方式还是业余爱好都是一派灰调。年轻人怎么会喜欢这样的人？他想到，却并不十分难受。  
从他的专业角度看，他知道自己只是在带土最需要一个年长者的指引的时候出现，偶然地担任了兄长或是父亲那样的权威角色，这当然会把那时无依无靠的少年迷得神魂颠倒，甚至跨越性别障碍恋上了他。但如今的宇智波带土已经接触了丰富得多的世界，也彻底成长成了一位能够独当一面的成年男性，有多少男男女女会为那张希腊神话里才会出现的脸而主动扑进这个人的怀里？卡卡西明白自己只能再次成为带土的绊脚石，他并不打算与他牵扯过多，只是他仍想给带土，也给自己的过去一个体面的道别。  
他们去到卡卡西的办公室，还是原来的位置，那位病人已经在候诊室急切地等待卡卡西了。一见到他，两人就交谈起来，于是卡卡西要带土先去他的办公室里坐下。  
带土推门进去，他上一次进入这个地方还是卡卡西的左眼留下那道伤疤那天。屋内的陈设略有改变，曾经溅上鲜血的那面墙被一个书柜挡住了。带土站在屋子中央，不确定自己该不该坐下，他的心脏还激动得砰砰直跳，他搞不懂卡卡西为什么能这么冷静，像是完全不记得他了一样。  
带土多少有些失望地在屋里一圈圈闲逛，想着究竟是自己的哪个动作出了差错。最后他决定坐在卡卡西的办公桌对面的椅子上，他知道卡卡西的病人会坐这把椅子。而这些年，卡卡西与病人们的关系无疑要比他们俩的关系更亲近。他酸溜溜地皱了皱鼻子，心里预备着一会儿要如何向卡卡西说清一切。  
这时候卡卡西推门走了进来。他笑眯眯地说：“我的原则可没有变，带土。我不会与我的病人——也就是坐上那张椅子的人上床的。”  
而带土此时正往下坐到一半，弯曲着膝盖，半个屁股靠上了那把椅子。听了这话，他几乎靠着本能反应“噌”一下跳起来，差点掀翻了椅子，又差点左腿绊右腿地摔倒在地上。  
“我——我可没有坐，卡卡西！”带土吼道，吃痛地揉着自己的膝盖。  
一时间屋里静悄悄的，没有人说话。卡卡西没想过自己的一句调侃会激起这样激烈的反应，他有些尴尬，不敢去深思这意味着什么。  
带土张了张嘴，却很难找到句子去打破这沉默。他忽然开始笨手笨脚地解开外套，慌张地从衣物内袋里掏出那把钥匙——他趁卡卡西不注意时从那画上取下来的——长长的细绳上还粘着内袋里的黑色线头，这让带土异常不自在。他用手指捏住那团线头丢到地上，转念想起有洁癖的卡卡西应该不会喜欢自己在他的办公室里做这种事。于是，他又弯腰去寻找那团线头，眼神像冬日四处乱飞的苍蝇那样无处安放。他听见卡卡西笑出了声音，于是更加面红耳赤。  
卡卡西说：“不要紧的，带土。”  
带土以为身体上的绝对强壮会让他掌握主动权，可卡卡西显然比他更加狡猾。他捏住那把钥匙，直起身子。带土自暴自弃地抛出了自己最在意的问题：“卡卡西，你那戒指到底是怎么回事？”  
卡卡西耸耸肩膀，他说：“只是为了避免麻烦。”  
“所以——所以你现在还是单身？”  
“是的。”  
带土忽然朝前迈了一步，朝卡卡西摊开那只捏了钥匙的手。  
办公室的门半开半掩。通常，我是指九年前，卡卡西与带土共处一室时，他习惯锁上门，或者至少把门带上，这样两人的关系就能姑且不受打扰地被门包裹在没有规则的小世界里。而今天他没有这么做，像是故意要把这小世界与外头保持连通一样。候诊室里亮着灯，灯光从半开着的门中倾泻而入，而百叶窗帘中又射入一片稀疏的落日，这些交叉的光线分割划破了办公室里的黑暗，宇智波带土就从这样的黑暗中目不转睛地看着卡卡西。  
带土当然发觉了卡卡西故意没有关上门，这让他有些受伤，像是什么神圣的东西遭到了背叛。他舔了舔发干的嘴唇，右手悬在半空。我必须告诉卡卡西一切，他想，我必须告诉他，我已经拥有了保护他的力量——我们已经不再需要什么门了。  
而卡卡西显然误解了带土的动作，他苦笑着伸出手：“还麻烦你过来把这个还给我——”  
带土猛地握拳收回那只手，像小孩子差点被没收心爱的玩具，动作幅度之大把卡卡西吓了一跳。“不是要还给你！”他说，好像再也不能控制自己的音量了，“我只是想告诉你，我一直留着这把钥匙，卡卡西。我一直想着能再见到你。我——”  
带土忽然失去了所有语言，只是他想起如今的自己已经能轻易制住面前这个男人了。他又尝试着凑近一步，像是要测试自己的力量一样。卡卡西眨眨眼睛朝他摇头。  
“想清楚，带土。”他严肃地说，“我已经三十五岁了，我——”  
带土低下头。“我天天在想，”他说，“我不想去酒吧找其他人睡觉，但是我看着那张画自慰，受尽了同伴的嘲笑。卡卡西，那是我身边剩下的唯一的你了。你知道我在说哪张画吗？”  
卡卡西当然知道。一秒钟的犹豫让他没有躲开带土凑近的脑袋，那是一个气势汹汹的吻，带土抓着他的手腕把他按在墙上，动作中那压倒一切的侵略性让卡卡西忍不住去反省：我究竟做了什么才让那笨拙又极易害羞的少年变成了这副恶犬的样子？  
两人气喘吁吁地停下来。卡卡西抬手按着带土的胸口要他离自己远一点。他说：“我可以与你睡一次，带土，甚至好几次。可你要明白我已经三十五岁，或许守旧顽固得令人生厌。我与你熟悉的那帮朋友一点都不一样。而且我的身体——这么说吧，你在酒吧随便就能找到更年轻更合适的，我是说，更有激情的。我猜想你对我的感情只是因为我们相遇的时间点非常特殊，那时候你无疑是渴望年长的权威的，是吗？那会神化我的形象，会让你在回忆中不断美化我们经历的一切，而我不愿意这样，我不愿意看到你最终失望的样子。所以说，如果你要和我睡觉，带土，我们最好提前约定好什么时候分别，并且永远不再——”  
卡卡西停下来，因为他看到带土——这个比他更高大更年轻的男人低垂着头，几乎要哭出来了。  
“带土？”他轻声问道。  
“你说完了没有？”带土说，用力昂起脑袋，“我好一起反驳。”  
“我——”  
“不要再把我当小孩子。”带土说，“你总是为别人考虑太多，卡卡西。我当然知道你和我的朋友们不一样，这就是我为什么这么喜欢你！而且你花了太多时间在别人身上，从来都不了解自己！你不知道你的身体对我来说有多特殊，卡卡西，你不知道你的一切对我来说有多特殊！为什么这么在意年龄？我走得很快，而你走得很慢，不是吗？而且，我不是要和你睡一觉——我是说，我当然要和你睡一觉、呃、睡很多觉，可我也想与你生活，我想永远和你在一起！”  
带土焦躁地抓了抓头发，再一次为语言的苍白感到绝望。给我一支画笔，他想，或者给我一张床和安全套——那样我就能说明一切了！   
这场赤裸的告白让卡卡西不知如何反应，他平淡如水的生活中很少出现这样涉及自身的强烈感情，这位心理治疗师一直是那些热恋、狂喜和失控的旁观者。  
他犹豫着，最终把手伸进大衣内袋，拿出一枚与他左手上的那个一模一样的戒指。他一直把这只对戒放在那里，像是在等着一场重逢。  
带土愣在原地，继而急不可耐地把左手无名指伸进这个银色的细环，稍微有点小，因为宇智波先生的成长速度显然超过了卡卡西的预料。但这不碍事。带土控制不住自己咧开的嘴角，他展开双臂拥住卡卡西。他的恋人把头埋在他的肩颈交界处，就像十七岁的带土曾经做的那样，只不过现在角色对调了。  
“你知道吗，带土，我吃了一颗你那红月亮，结果只是梦到我们两人坐在海边吹风。你记得自己当初是怎么向我推销这东西的吗？极致梦境？唔，”卡卡西说着，鼻尖蹭过带土迅速升温的肌肤，而带土老老实实听着这位先生的控诉，“你简直是在欺骗消费者。”  
带土笑起来，他想起卡卡西曾经与他开的一个玩笑。卡卡西不允许他们在这间办公室里做爱，那又是他的（一板一眼到可爱的）原则之一。但带土知道现在是让这个理性的家伙失控的好时机。他一面伸手探进卡卡西的衣服，一面乖乖承认自己的错误。  
“好吧，好吧。”这位重拾旧业的售货员说，“那么，这是你想要的售后服务，医生。”


End file.
